For the One I Love
by Kimiski
Summary: Seiya comes back from Kinmoku to tell Usagi he loves her, but everything is falling apart. The only option Seiya can find is to go back in time to prove that the future isn't a set thing. However, something strange is happening. A man named Prince Dimande and The Forbidden Era's? Just what is Destiny, and can we change it?
1. A Confession of Love

For The One I Love

Chapter One

"A Confession Of Love"

* * *

"Sei-" The gentle voice was cut off.

The scene seemed almost perfect, pictured beautifully.

"Shhh, don't speak." And once more there was silence. The young man pressed against the young lady's lips after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Oh how sweet they were, he had wondered for so long of their taste.

Cherry blossoms fluttered down upon the couple and brushed against the young lady's face as it deepened in shades of red, becoming the colors of the setting sun before them. She started to struggle, moving away from the young man. He grabbed her arms and pressed in closer, not wanting to let go. He wanted to hold on to this moment forever.

She tried to move away again, but the pull from the young man was too strong. He refused to let go, he must make this last as long as he can. The young lady began to shake under his body weight and fell onto her back taking the young man with her. The young man opened his eyes to glance at the beauty that was the women beneath him, and froze.

"Usagi…" The words barely escaped his mouth. Crystal clear tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto the grass. "Usagi?" He asked again. He felt his heart begin to sink. This was causing her pain?

With every inch of his body screaming for more he backed off of her slowly. Usagi covered her face with her hands continuing to lie there.

"I-I'm sorry!" She gagged out in tears. Seiya looked up at her. "I-just-I" Her tears were followed by hiccups. "I didn't know you-"

"Loved you?" Seiya spoke.

"I'm sorry!" She sputtered. "I can't-"

"No..." Seiya reached around and grabbed Usagi's shoulders tenderly. "Please don't say it, Odango…" He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head against her chest. "You're so warm…" His voice trailed off. Usagi trembled as she moved her hands onto Seiya's shoulders and pushed him away.

"I love Mamoru." Seiya felt a part of him die inside. Again, she had said his name. "I always will." She gave a nervous laugh, "I guess you could say it's destiny... Seiya?" He had gotten up.

"I don't believe it…" He stated. Seiya looked down into her royal blue eyes, the ones he had fallen in love with the moment he saw them in the airport. "How do you know it.s destiny? What if… we had met earlier?"

"Seiya, I never would have known you first. You know the story…I'm Princess Serenity from the moon. Mamo-chan is Prince Endymion of Earth from over thousands of years ago during the Silver Millennium…" Usagi stood up as well, looking back into his own blue eyes. "We were reborn here on Earth at the same time, in the same country in the same city. We just happen to meet and fall in love all over again, and you don't call that destiny?"

"What if it's not?"

Usagi placed her hands to her head and shut her eyes. "I can't love you." She said softly. Tears began drip down her face again. She looked up at him with wide glossy eyes. "Seiya, I just can't."

"Can't you?" He grabbed onto her shoulders once more. Usagi buried her hands in her face, not wanting to look at him anymore. "Why _can't_ you?"

"I'm sorry…"

The pain that had been building up inside his body for so long finally exploded. Seiya lowered his head, and backed away. "I'm sorry too…" He turned around, and took off.

"Seiya!" Usagi called for him, but he didn't respond to her voice, and only began to move faster away from her. _"I told her…" _He thought. _"I told her I loved her… it's all over now…" _Seiya couldn't go back to pretending anymore, with the words 'I love you' he had changed everything, and he couldn't go back.

Seiya didn't know where he was going as he let his feet carry him. All he wanted to do at the moment was walk as far as he could before his brain or his body got too tired to carry on. Not paying attention to where he was going, he turned the corner and knocked into somebody who called out his name.

"_Leave me alone…"_ He thought ignoring the call. A hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to pull him around. "Let go!" He shouted annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem?" The voice sounded now as equally annoyed as his own. Seiya looked up about to tell the guy to piss off when he saw it was own his friend that was gripping onto him. "Yaten?"

"What's going on? Why are you in such a huff all of a sudden?" Another voice, Taiki's, asked as he turned the corner and saw Seiya tangled in Yaten's grip. "Seiya are you okay?" Taiki asked now concerned. "We just barely got here and you're already in a bad mood. If I remember correctly, you were the one who liked Earth the first time we were here."

"It has nothing to do with Earth." He said. "I… told her…" Seiya barely mouthed.

"What?" Yaten asked, not hearing what he said.

"I told Usagi… the truth…" Yaten looked up at Taiki with an 'I told you so" look. Taiki shook his head at Yaten to get him to stop before Seiya saw.

"What did she say?" Taiki asked trying to be sympathetic, but he too, along with Yaten, knew Seiya's confession would be pointless from the beginning.

"Destiny…" He said. "She said the same thing as _her_. It's all about destiny, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked confused, not knowing whom the 'her' was supposed to be in his friend's statement.

"There has to be a way to change her mind." Seiya said. "I have to prove to her you can change anything, even destiny."

"You can't really change who you love, Seiya…" Yaten trailed off not really sure what to say to him.

"I'll find a way."

Surrounded by crowds of people passing by, buried in their own world, no one gave any attention to the three young men's conversation. Except for one small girl who had been listening the moment she arrived, out of thin air clutching a shining key in hand, and not liking what she heard.

**Authors Note:**  
The first chapter of my story, "For the One I Love." I have gone back and edited it, but no story will change like it did in Return of Demando when I edit this one, just looking for incomplete sentences, checking word flow and grammar and spelling. Happy reading, please comment. Get updates on my stories and follow me on twitter under the pen name, Kimiski.


	2. Breaking the Ice

For The One I Love

Chapter Two

"Breaking The Ice"

* * *

"No way!" Minako gasped over the phone. "He did what?" The four girls were over at Minako's place trying to study for their upcoming exam.

Rei started to grow angry. _She's been on that damn phone for almost 20 minutes! _"Will you get off the phone already!"

"When did _that_ happen?" She didn't even respond.

"Arg!" Rei picked up a pillow and chucked it across the room where it hit Minako right in the head knocking her over.

"Just a second, Yaten." Minako placed her hand over the bottom piece of the phone as she sat up. "What did you do that for?" She grumbled annoyed.

"We're supposed to be studying!" Rei said through clenched teeth.

"But-" She started. Makoto sighed and turned around.

"You know if you fail another test you're going to be held back." Makoto grinned at her. Minako blushed bright pink.

"I know that!" She gave Makoto the old puckered lips look. "But something just happened!"

"I'm sure Yaten's gossip can wait till school tomorrow." Ami peaked over from behind her book to look up at her blonde friend.

"But something happened with Seiya and Usagi."

"WHAT!" All three girls jumped out of their seats and flew onto the floor by Minako trying to grab the phone away. Minako couldn't help but flash a huge grin across her face.

"Ho, ho, interested now are we?"

"Idiot, just find out what happened!" Rei said. She was rubbing her head from hitting the floor. Minako picked up the phone to her ear once more.

"Yaten?" There was an intense silence all around the room. Suddenly Minako's expression fell flat. Everyone was staring at her. "Oh my… poor Seiya." The phone slightly slipped down in her hands. "I'm sure Usagi must feel completely miserable right now. Right, I understand." She nodded her head. "Bye"

"Well what happened?" Rei asked. Minako walked over to the table the girls sat at earlier, taking a book in her hands, and began to read it. All the girls kept their eyes on her as if waiting for her to suddenly blurt it out.

"WELL?" Rei asked louder. Minako turned her head around and gave everyone a dirty look. "After all that you better tell us!" She growled.

"You guys really shouldn't gossip, it's bad for your health! Now leave me alone, I have better things to do." Everyone looked at her in disbelief as she stuffed her face back into the book.

"Minako?" Makoto wriggled her way over to Minako's side.

"Is it serious?" Ami asked. The blonde whose hair was so gracefully pulled back into a red bow turned once more and looked them in the face.

"Please don't pester Usagi or Seiya about it." Minako took a deep sigh. "He….told her…."

"Told her?" Ami asked trying to confirm her thoughts.

"…I love you." Minako finished.

The gorgeous sunset had now sunk and risen on another part of the Earth. In return, stars from the heavens littered the night sky. It was the perfect night, calm and peaceful. Two women sat on a nearby park bench admiring the glittering darkness above them.

"We worked so hard to get here." A tall sandy blonde spoke.

"Shhh." Her counterpart placed a finger over her lips. "Every time someone says that, a new enemy appears." Haruka sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"I'm just glad. We had to endure so much, especially our princess." Haruka stretched out her arms to the night sky. "I'm happy she's happy!" She smiled. Michiru shuffled uneasily at her side. "Now she can live with her prince without any-" Haruka stopped to look at Michiru and laughed. "What, do I smell bad or something?" For Michiru had moved slightly away from her.

"What?" She shot her head up. "Oh no, of course not." She laughed. The sandy blonde raised her eyebrow.

"You know, you're a horrible liar."

"No really, everything's under control." _Crap_. She thought. _Now what?_ Haruka leaned over Michiru and looked up at her face.

"What's going on? Tell me or I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Don't tease me!" She blushed.

"You know I'll find out eventually." She said sternly. Michiru looked away and knew she was right. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, and then re-opened her eyes.

"Okay…if I tell you…promise you won't go off the deep end?" The aqua haired women asked her partner.

"I promise." Haruka said simply. "What, I said I promised!" She said loudly when Michiru gave her a sharp look.

"Well…" Michiru mentally and physically prepared herself for an explosion. "You know the Starlights?" Haruka stopped smiling almost immediately.

"What about them?" She asked harshly.

"Well…" She turned away and talked quickly. "Taiki and Yaten wanted to give Earth a second chance and. …Seiya…wanted to be with Usagi and had something to tell her so they came back!" She turned back to look at Haruka.

"Oh is that all?" She smiled at Michiru. "_What?_" She stopped smiling and burst into a fit. "I told that punk to stay away from Usagi!"

"Haruka!" Michiru jumped off the bench after Haruka and hastily grabbed onto her arm. "You promised me!"

"That's before I knew _he_ was with her! She's finally back with Mamoru-san, she doesn't need him making things complicated!"

"And she doesn't need you complicating things on top of that!" Michiru was trying with all her might to hold her back. "He _loves_ Usagi!" She pleaded. Haruka stopped to turn around and stare at her lover.

"I can't believe you're _defending_ him." Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand. "That love could kill Usagi and Mamoru, it will confuse her and I'm sick of seeing her in pai-" Michiru snapped her hands away from Haruka and stared at her hard in the face.

"Don't you trust your princess?" It was clear she was mad.

"What are you-"

"Don't you give her any credit; she's loyal to Mamoru-san! If it's truly destiny those two will end up together, won't they?"

"I…" Haruka pouted, recognizing, yet not wanting, to admit her defeat. "Still that punk… and I _won't_ let him get too close to her!" She growled, in an 'I give… for now…' type of voice. Michiru sighed.

"You're impossible." She chuckled. Haruka walked over to Michiru and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's not that I was doubting her, I just… that stupid, arrogant, little…" Michiru stopped listening and instead focused her hearing someplace else.

"Sush! What was that?" The tall women looked down to see the women wrapped in her arms looking at some nearby bushes. She let go of Michiru and moved her body so it directly faced them.

"Who's there, come out!"

A dark silhouette stood up from beneath the greenery. It slowly started to walk out into the light. Haruka and Michiru placed their hands into their pockets and grasped onto their transformation wands, but they quickly let go. The figure was completely in the light, untouched by a single speck of darkness.

"C-Chibi-Usa?" Michiru asked.

"Seiya." She responded, then walked up to both of them. "Tell me more about this Seiya…and his relationship with Usagi."


	3. A Desperate Move

For The One I Love

Chapter Three

"A Desperate Move"

* * *

"I don't like him!" Chibi-Usa crossed her arms stubbornly. Her chin was high in the air and her eyes were closed tightly in refusal. The two outer senshi had taken the small princess back to their place.

"Neither do I." Haruka grumbled out the side of her mouth. "Ow!" Michiru, who was sitting next to her, elbowed her in the side.

"Knock it off, you'll encourage her." She whispered through her teeth.

"She doesn't need to encourage me, my mind is set." Michiru sighed in frustration.

"Listen Chibi-Usa, don't go on what Haruka says." Michiru tried to plead with the small princess. Her and Haruka exchanged glances. "You can't judge someone without even meeting them." She tried again.

"Oh don't give her that Michiru! You knew nothing about those three when you refused to let them near Usgai!"

"Because it's our job to protect her from outsiders we know nothing about! And now we know plenty, they are our allies as Senshi!" Seeing no way around Haruka's stubbornness she decided to focus on Chibi-Usa instead. "Look, don't go doing or saying anything rash! You know nothing about them and they don't need to know anything about you. Especially not who you are or where you really come from. Don't even reveal that you are a Senshi to them. It's better they don't know."

"Heh!" Haruka made a loud noise. "Why, because it might break that little punk's heart to know Usagi has a daughter?"

"Because enough people know about Earth's future!" She snapped back. "Please, Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and crossed her arms, sighing loudly. Michiru prayed that this meant 'fine'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi sat in her room with all the lights completely off. Soft music played dimly in the background from her stereo. The scene that had happened just hours before, replayed again and again in her mind.

"Seiya…" His name was nothing more than a small whisper that escaped her mouth. How could she ever face him again, knowing now what she did not before? How could she have gone so long without seeing that? Now that she looked back on it, there were so many signs. But to be so blinded, and then to find out in such a way…

"Mmm-" Usagi moaned for what seemed like the thousandth time as she turned on her bed. Another thing she couldn't seem to stop thinking about, should she tell Mamoru?

"No." Her voice was firm and confident in its decision. This was her only clear thought out of so many. "He doesn't need to know, it would only cause more chaos." Usagi replayed the scene, which had seemed to make itself a permanent movie in her mind, his lips becoming one with hers…

Slowly, Usagi placed her fingertips against her lips as her heart began to accelerate in speed. She could begin to feel her face redden with heat and an overwhelming emotion in the pit of her stomach began to consume her. She had kissed someone other than her true love Mamoru, and yet she didn't feel ashamed or hurt, but confused. She told him; not that she doesn't love him, but that she couldn't. Seiya was such a good friend, how could she not feel horrible for not being able to return his feelings? Yet, she began to feel sick. Rolling back into bed, tears slowly fell down her face and she began to sleep.

Some time had passed before Usagi was awoken with a start. Her covers had been yanked off of her and the lights had been flipped on. Through squinted eyes, she could make out that Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami had all just entered her room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked sleepily. Forcing her worn out body to move, she managed to raise herself a little.

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Rei let the words slip. Everyone turned and gave her a sharp look.

"Huh, why wouldn't I be okay?" Usagi asked slightly puzzled.

"Oh, uh…" Rei blushed after realizing what she had done. "Um, just because, well, because, you didn't come to study today!" She managed to come up with a quick excuse.

"Oh." Usagi stated. The truth was she really had been on her way to study. She had stopped breathlessly to watch the cherry blossoms flutter down gracefully onto the floor. A particular one caught her eye as it danced in front of her. She watched as it landed right by her feet before deciding to go. As she turned to walk into the temple she heard her name being called with the utmost care.

"Usagi…" Turning her head, she broke into a run to greet a friend who had been missing from her life for some time now.

"Seiya-kun!" She hugged him tightly. "Oh my …I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" Then she looked up to meet his gaze, which was different from his usual one. His eyes had become soft and subtle. They seemed to almost have a yearning sadness to them. "Seiya? Is everything okay?" He lowered his head and shook it. "The reason you're here, there's nothing wrong with Princess Kakyuu, there's no trouble is there?" Once more, Seiya shook his head. "Then, what is it?" This time, there was no shake of the head. Gently, he took her hand slowly in his and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Usagi blushed only slightly; Seiya was always doing crazy things like teasing her. "Dumpling, can we talk?" Was what he had said to her.

"Usagi?" She snapped out of her memory at the sound of Ami's voice.

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry about not coming, I got a little...sidetracked." She was so good at faking that smile of hers. They knew perfectly well what had sidetracked her so much, and decided to leave it at that.

"Well, we also came to get you!" Makoto said excitedly. "We have a little surprise for you."

"Actually, Haruka and Michiru have a surprise. We're just here to come get you." Minako said.

"A surprise?" She questioned them.

"Yeah! So get your butt out of bed and let's go!" Without waiting for her to respond, Minako and Rei grabbed either of her arms and yanked her from the sheets.

Around a half an hour later, the five girls came to stop outside the arcade. Usgai looked from one girl to the other in disbelief.

"You're going to treat me to some games?" She asked.

"Hardly, it's inside at one of the tables you idiot!" Rei grabbed her shoulder in order to maneuver her forward through the doors and inside. As they passed the games to the tables, Usagi saw a huge group of familiar people. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru were all waving them over.

"Everyone!" Usagi smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just a little welcome back party Usa-ko." Mamoru smiled. He moved from the table and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Welcome back?" Her eyes moved back to the table. Now that Mamoru had moved she could see one more person sitting at the table right next to Hotaru. Her eyes grew wide in complete surprise. "Ch-Chibi-Usa!" Usagi started to run as Chibi-Usa stood up smiling, and ran forward as well. They hugged each other in the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?" They moved some extra chairs over to the table and everyone settled in.

"Well, Mama says I'm doing good in my studies and allowed me to come back for a bit!"

"That's really good Chibi-Usa-chan." Replied Ami.

"Yeah, especially since we know you can't inherit brains from your mother." Minako smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Usagi growled at her. Everyone else burst out laughing. The night was going by so wonderfully. Usagi has almost made a complete 360 in her attitude. Although they knew this was only a temporary solution, they were happy that their friend seemed to be genuinely having fun. They decided to all order some drinks while Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had a few rounds of games. After running out of coins, the two girls came back to ask if they could have some more but after the drinks, no one seemed to have any money left except Usagi. She had grabbed some extra money since she had no idea where they were going.

"Here Chibi-Usa, I have some, why don't I go get some change for you." Usagi offered.

"Yeah!" Hotaru and Chibi-Usa cheered. Usagi left the table and went to get the change. In the distance she could hear some people arguing.

"Well why not?" A male voice kept questioning.

"Just piss off." Another voice said warningly.

"All I wanna know is more of what happened!"

"I told you already! I don't have to tell you every damn thing that went on!" The warning voice began to shout more.

"Look!" This time it was a complete new voice. "He doesn't wanna tell you, so just back off would you? And where the heck are our drinks?"

"I'll go see!" The guy slammed his hands on the table and started to walk to the counter where Usagi was, completely oblivious to where he was actually walking. Usagi, however, had just received her change. She turned to leave when she slammed into the guy behind her, sending them crashing to the floor and spilling the change everywhere. The racket had caused both their parties to come wondering over, but not before they both came face to face with the person they had knocked over.

"Seiya." She said blankly.

"Usagi." He said it with more emotion. Both sat on the floor just looking at one another, emotion filling each their eyes. Starting to feel sick again Usagi sprung to her feet.

"I should go!" She started to run when she felt a strong grip take a hold of her hand. She froze in place, feeling every tingling sensation as it rushed up her arm and throughout her body.

"Please Dumpling!" Seiya pleaded. She couldn't resist. His voice was pulling her in. She turned around, still hand in hand with him and looked him in his eyes. "I want to apologize for what I did, I was out of line."

"Thank you Seiya." She said. Again she turned to leave, but his hand still pulled her back, and she made no effort to pull away.

"However, I will never apologize to you for what I said!" Usagi made to open her mouth in protest but never got the chance. "No." He cut her off. "You _do not_ know what could have happened had we met first. And don't give me that Silver Millennium excuse, or have you forgotten I was alive back then as well?"

Usagi thought about this for a moment. Rei had told her that Red Crow, who had fought Phobos and Deimos during the battle with Galaxia, had mentioned being alive during the Silver Millennium. Yet, she had not been reborn like others. Was it possible that Seiya indeed had lived back then?

"Don't you understand Usagi?" He pulled her closer and now had both her hands in his. For a moment she looked down at both their hands and noticed how well hers fit into his. With a snap back to reality at what was happening, she started to pull away.

"Seiya please don't do this, Mamoru and everyone are here and-"

"Is that the only thing that's holding you back, Mamoru and your friends?" He asked.

"No of course not!" She yelled angrily at him. Her eyes began to tear slightly; their friendship was falling apart before her eyes. "Seiya, I, uh!" She closed her eyes. Nothing she could think to say was good enough. Before she knew it she shouted out. "Why?"

"I love you." He said simply. "I truly love you!"

They stood there, for what seemed like forever in their own time, just looking at one another. Both of them jumped at the sound of an angry voice.

"What's going on here?" It was Haruka. Her and the others had made their way over to them. On Seiya's side, Taiki and Yaten were also staring at them. Usagi hastily broke hands with Seiya as she finally realized what it was they were all staring at. She couldn't look Mamoru in the eyes.

"We were just talking after we bumped into each other." Seiya replied, his eyes were cold as he spoke to Haruka.

"Just talking, holding hands?" She raised an eyebrow, coldness taking over her eyes as well.

"Stop, Haruka!" Usagi said. She still was not looking their way, in fear of Mamoru. "We're friends aren't we? Is it a crime for friends to hold hands?"

"For _friends_, no..." She said, still keeping a watch on Seiya like a bloodhound waiting for movement.

"Then there's no problem here." Usagi turned around smiling. "But I am a little tired, I think I'll go home and go to bed. Will you please escort me?" Haruka hesitated, and then nodded.

Without one look his way, Usagi past Seiya and went out the door without even collecting the change all over the floor. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna followed her. Mamoru nodded to Seiya out of politeness as he passed, Seiya, did not return it. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei said nothing to Seiya, but exchanged goodbyes with Yaten and Taiki and apologized for any rudeness.

Hotaru tried as fast as she could to pick up the change without being left behind. Taiki and Yaten helped her, trying to avoid the silent Seiya as long as possible. Chibi-Usa however, had no problem approaching him.

"Seiya Kou." He looked down to see a small child saying his name. Strangely, she reminded him of Usagi in a way.

"You are?" He asked.

"I'm Usagi's cousin from out of town, I came here to visit. I want you to meet me here tomorrow at noon. And I suggest you do it."

"Oh?" Who was this little girl to talk like that? "And why exactly is that?"

"I want to ask you something without your friends here. I've heard a lot about you, you see. And besides, this was my welcoming party and you had to go and ruin it, so I think you owe me one!" Chibi-Usa grabbed Hotaru by the arm, who was thanking Taiki and Yaten, and left the arcade.

Seiya was left there rooted to the spot in shock. "_What a little brat!"_

Usagi went straight to her room and slammed the door shut without saying a word of goodbye to anyone. The next day, she did not come out for breakfast.

"She was in her room all alone in the dark before she went to the arcade as well." Luna was telling Chibi-Usa. "Did something else happen, she did seem more upset when she got back." The small pink haired girl sighed.

"Haruka got into it with Kou Seiya. Oh, which reminds me, I got to go." Luna looked at her puzzled.

"Meeting friends?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't put it like that. Talk to you later!" She left, leaving the cat confused.

Not really feeling up to walking today, she had taken her old bike that Usagi's mom and dad had bought her a few birthdays ago against Usagi's protests. Even with taking the bike, she was now late. After setting out, she had to return as she forgot her bike lock.

Quickly, she chained it outside and walked through the doors into the arcade. Sitting at the front table was Seiya. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Despite the countless warnings Setsuna and Michiru had given her, she felt that there was no other way. And she prayed to god she was right, or this could be a huge disaster.

"Seiya." She said his name as she sat down opposite him.

"Well little squirt, what is it?" He asked bluntly.

"Listen…" Her voice was harsher then she intended it to be. "You have no business with Usagi and should go back to your home planet…"

"Don't tell me I have no business with Usa…What?" He stopped for a moment to fully take in what the little girl had said. "What did, how did you-" Slowly, she could see him reach his hand into his pocket, as he looked at her with an odd sort of expression. "Who are you?"

"Wait, relax!" She took a deep breath and went for it. "I'm a Senshi too, a good Senshi!" Seiya was slightly taken aback by this.

"You? A child like you?" He asked.

She frowned. "I'm not that small!"

"Alright then. So what gives you the right to say I have no business with Dumpling? Just because you're a Senshi?"

"It's not about being a Senshi. Look, Usagi's destiny is set. There's no other guy for her besides Mamo-chan, it's their destiny!"

"More with this destiny thing? Nothing is set. How do you know she isn't just staying with her boyfriend because she feels the need too?"

"That's a lie!" The little girl had actually stood up at this accusation. Her hands were curled into fist against the surface of the table. "Mamo-chan and Usagi love each other very much!" Without even thinking about what she was about to say, she yelled out, "I know how much they love each other! I'm the one from the future not you!"

For a second there was nothing but silence as both sat there staring at one another. Then Chibi-Usa placed both hands firmly over her mouth. "Oh…" she mumbled.

"You're from the future?" Chibi-Usa saw no way out of it.

"Yes."

"In the future Usagi…"

"Is married to Mamo-chan." For a while he was silent, and then he finally spoke.

"Doesn't matter."

"What?" This was not what Chibi-Usa had expected. "How can you say that?"

"The future can change. That is only what the future is now, reflected on this point in time. And at this point in time, Usagi just happens to be with Mamoru." He stated simply.

"No Seiya! The future is the future! No one can change it! The future doesn't just change when something in the past changes. The future is set out, laid out. Everything in the past has already happened. It's destiny for them to be together!"

"I don't believe that."

"But-"

"If that were true, why do they try so hard to protect this Earth, at this point in time? From enemies trying to take over and alter the future of your world?"

"Look!" Chibi-Usa, who was quickly losing patience with this man, grabbed her time key out and slapped it onto the table. "See that? That's what enables me to travel through time at will! I know what I'm talking about! So please, just accept it. This is about Mamoru and Usagi's destiny, and you're hurting her!"

"That key, really allows you to travel anywhere in time and space?"

"Yes." Relieved that he was finally, seeming to understand, Chibi-Usa continued to answer his questions.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"All you do is ask for the guidance of the time guardian and concentrate on a place to go, pretty much. I mean, you can't go everywhere in time and just jump around or nothing, it's not that simple. It would…" Chibi-Usa stopped in mid sentence and looked at Seiya with total fear. "What are you doing?"

Seiya had grabbed the time key in his hands, shot up from the table, and burst out of the doors leading into the arcade. "No! STOP!" Chibi-Usa ran; panicking, after him. "Seiya! Seiya!" Over and over she called for him to stop, trying as hard as possible to catch up with him. She had forgotten her bike behind in a state of panic and was now pushing herself to run the fastest she had ever run before. Knowing she would be in huge trouble, yet also knowing she could not stop him alone, she had no choice but to call the Sailor Senshi. "EVERYONE!" Her voice was dry and brittle as she screamed into the communicator.

"Chibi-Usa what's wrong?" Setsuna called back.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Chibi-Usa?" "Chibi-Usa?" Usagi and Mamoru both called out her name at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry everyone! I've made a huge mistake! I met with Seiya and told him almost everything about me! And now, that idiot took my time key and he knows how to use it!"

"CHIBI-USA!" Setsuna and Michiru shouted her name through the device.

"Why would you do that?" Rei asked exasperated.

"I was hoping if I talked to him… he would leave Usagi alone but-"

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi cried out.

"I know I messed up! But we have to get it back! He might try and time jump for whatever reason, I don't know!"

"Alright. We'll pin point your location and meet up with you. I'll contact the other Starlights as well." Setsuna's voice faded from the communicator.

Chibi-Usa continued to run, her tiny legs working twice as hard to keep up with Seiya's longer strides. "Seiya!" She tried once more. He looked back at her and sped up, taking an alley to the right. She followed. That's all she could do now, she knew there was no way she could stop him.

The alley led out into an area that almost seemed deserted. There were no people around whatsoever. The shops that had once been open for business read, "Closed", with construction notices in the window telling people when a new shopping center would be open. Seiya stopped in the middle of the street panting. "What do you think you are doing exactly?" He turned to look at the little girl who managed to follow him all this way.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know what I'm doing at all."

"Give the key back, Seiya!" Yaten, Taiki and Setsuna had arrived. "By the sounds of it, that's not some toy!" It was Taiki calling out to him.

"Give it back kid!" Haruka yelled as she swiftly ran toward everyone. Michiru was right by her side.

"Seiya, why on Earth would you want to time jump?" Makoto had arrived, along with Rei, Ami, and Minako.

"To go back… back to the past…"

"What?" Everyone looked at each other with complete confusion written on their faces. He had just thought of it, and his mind was set. "Go back to the past?"

"Seiya don't!" Setsuna suddenly cried out. "I know what you're thinking of doing! Don't! It's dangerous! There are major consequences!"

"Setsuna what are you talking about?" Haruka asked, staring at her friend.

He didn't care what the consequences would be, all he cared about, was her. He thrust the key into the sky, knowing exactly what to do. "Guardian of time, please guide me in my journey of time!" A pink light started to surround his body.

"Seiya!" Voices cried out his name, and now, Usagi's could be heard among them. There she was standing next to Mamoru, like always. "What are you doing?"

"I'll prove it to you Dumping! I'm going to prove to you, destiny is in our hands. I'm going to go back in time, to meet you sooner!" He yelled out to her.

"What?" There was an outcry of various voices, shouting out both angry and petrified reactions.

"Seiya please!" Usagi cried. Was it too much to ask, to have both Seiya and Mamoru at her side? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were, with Seiya, and with Mamoru? "Seiya… come back! Please!"

He turned his back on her and looked up in the heavens, pulling all his energy, all his heart and all his thoughts into one single goal, and shouted it to the above. "Please, _TAKE ME TO A PLACE IN TIME WHERE TSUKINO USAGI AND MAMORU CHIBA ARE NOT TOGETHER!" _His wish rang throughout the sky and the pink light now wrapped his body completely in light. The Senshi screamed and yelled, running his way. Seiya looked one more time at Usagi, now almost a speck as he rose up into the air. Her hair flowing in the breeze as she looked up at him with tear struck eyes.

"_SEIYA!_" But it was already too late. He was gone.

**Authors Note:**  
Wow, okay… I started writing this at 2:40 in the morning and its now 9:39am. I don't know, I just really got in the mood to write, and I happened to get ideas for chapter three of this story, which is a good thing since I haven't updated it in so long. Well, I really hope you like this latest chapter, and I hope its okay. I was getting really tired but was desperate to finish it; otherwise I know I wouldn't come back to it for days. Please Review. The more I get, the faster I type


	4. Slipping Back

For The One I Love

Chapter Four

"Slipping Back"

* * *

"He's gone…he really left." Chibi-Usa stood there, her feet rooted to the spot as she looked up to where Seiya had vanished, completely horror stricken.

"That Idiot." Haruka growled. "What kind of Senshi doesn't know the basic dangers of time and space?" She glanced over at Taiki and Yaten.

Yaten stepped forward in anger. "Don't group us together with him, of course we know about time and space, we're not second rate Senshi! Or have you forgotten we traveled all over the galaxy to get here!"

"Yaten cool it!" Taiki grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Look, this is no time to be fighting with one another!" Minako shouted. "Seiya's gone and we can't do anything about it by just fighting."

"And what do you expect us to do?" Taiki asked. "Go after him?" Everyone looked at each other with no plan in mind.

"I'm going home, I'm tired." Everyone turned around to see Usagi with her head bent, walking in the opposite direction. Mamoru cocked his head the way she was heading, and then went after her.

"Usagi…" Rei said quietly.

"I'm going with them." Chibi-Usa followed Mamoru, who now had Usagi around the waist and was walking along with her.

"This is all your stupid friends fault." Haruka said aloud as she watched those three walk away.

"Now hold on just a damn minute!" It was Taiki's who started to raise his voice.

"Enough already!" Setsuna raised her voice. "This will not get us anywhere! Have you forgotten just how serious this is? We have to come up with some sort of plan. Rei…"

Rei nodded knowing what Setsuna was about to ask. "Let's head over to my place. We'll pick up Usagi and the others later when we come up with something."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everything was dark. Seiya lay there on a cold surface with his hands clutched tightly to the key. His eyes were closed shut as the distant sounds of people and cars filled his ears. He was scared to move, scared to see if it had worked or not. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Am I really…?"

"Uh, sir, are you alright?" A man dressed in a purple shirt and jean shorts came up to him. Seiya looked up at the man and then around him. He was sitting right in the middle of a small shopping area, one he had once seen before with no people and "Closed" signs everywhere, now painted up with giant, "Open for Business" signs in their windows.

"This _is_… Tokyo right?" He asked the guy who was looking at him even more puzzled now. "What year is it?" The guy raised an eyebrow at him.

"1993… Did you hit your head or something man? I can go call the police and-" Seiya jumped up off the ground not listening to the man ramble on.

"1993…almost three years ago… Usagi must be fourteen." He shook the guy's hand excitedly. "Thanks!" He turned around and left.

Where Seiya was going he did not know, but he felt free almost. Here he was in the past, where no one knew about him as Sailor Star Fighter or the famous singer Seiya Kou. And best of all, Mamoru and Usagi were not together.

He ran down the streets to the many onlookers and before he realized it, he found himself in front of her house, staring inside her balcony as he had done the night of the school festival so long ago. "Dumpling…"

"Can I help you with something?" Seiya turned around to the voice of a young boy. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. In his hand was a school bag and he wore a nametag, which read Tsukino Shingo.

"You're Usagi's brother?" He asked.

"Ohh… you're one of Usagi's friends. She's not home right now. I think she might still be at school or with her friends." He said. "But let me go check."

Seiya's heart started to race. "Oh err…" Shingo was already inside the house calling his sisters name. A few minutes later he came back out. "Nope she's not home."

"Oh, r-right… thank-thank you!" He stammered nervously. He turned around and quickly started to leave.

"Wait!" Shingo called back. "Don't you want me to tell her you were here?"

"No that's alright, I'll see her later!" He called back already half way down the street. "Idiot, Seiya, Idiot. How could I have forgotten Usagi wouldn't know about me either?" He could just imagine it, her coming out of the house and him taking her in his arms saying her name, as she screamed at him for being a pervert and running back into the house… "Uggghh… don't think about that!" He yelled at himself. "I'll have to meet her all over again… but first I need a place to stay."

_SMACK! _"Ouch!" Without looking where he was going Seiya smashed into something hard causing him to fall over on the ground. He looked up to see a small blonde figure holding her head.

"Owww…" She said with a strained voice. Seiya pushed himself off the ground so he was sitting next to her. "Hey are you alri- Heh!" He stopped in mid sentence after seeing just whom he bumped into. The small figure looked up with giant Royal Blue eyes, her golden blonde hair done up in dumplings. "Usagi!" He couldn't stop himself in time. The shock of seeing her this soon, and this young surprised him.

"You know me?" Again her voice was strained. Something was wrong; her usual beautiful eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for hours. Seiya couldn't help himself. He stuck out his hand and ran his fingers along her soft pale cheeks. Slowly, bringing his hand up to her eyes and wiping away her sadness.

"Usagi…"

Back in the present, the Senshi were getting nowhere as more arguments between Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, and Yaten broke out.

"Hoho… You wanna say that again?" Yaten was standing up looking Haruka right in the eyes, being held back by Taiki.

"And what if I do, then what!" Haruka too was standing, her arm being held back by Michiru.

"I DARE you!" He shouted back.

"Fine! You're a midget, midget, midget… midget!" She gleamed at him.

"Why you tall freak!" Yaten tried breaking Taiki's grasp as he desperately held his friend back. In the corner of the room everyone just sat there sighing as Minako sipped on some soda and flipped to the next page in her magazine. "Oh please…" Makoto flipped her body over a pillow, staring at everyone upside-down.

"What made us possibly think that we could come up with something with them?" Her voice was half irritated and half tired. Setsuna sat in a chair opposite her with her head in her hand, peering over at the fight with one eye.

"Sudden lapse of craziness." She said. "My apologies."

Haruka and Yaten were about to get in a serious fistfight when all of a sudden the temple doors flew open and Chibi-Usa stood there white, with a look of horror on her face. The room quickly became silent and everyone's attention was on her. She didn't speak, but merely looked out at everyone, her expression unchanging.

"Chibi-Usa-Chan?" Ami said gently. "Is there something wrong, you're completely white."

"It's all his fault!" She burst out. "It's all that Seiya's fault!" She ran up to Taiki and grabbed his coat, not even bothering to take off her shoes as she entered the room. "What has he done to her?"

"Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru stood up and ran over to her friend, trying to pull her off Taiki. "What has gotten into you, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa whipped her head around in anger.

"Usagi! She grabbed her head in pain and fell to the floor! She's passed out in bed! WHY?" Everyone stood up.

"It's happening faster than I ever could have guessed." Setsuna whispered.

"What, what is?" Rei whipped around to look at Setsuna.

"Time vibrations, this means Seiya must have made contact with Usagi in the past. But, it shouldn't affect her this much yet." Haruka turned away from Yaten and completely turned her attention to what Setsuna was saying.

"You mean you knew something like this was going to happen and you didn't tell any of us?" She said it more loudly then she meant too.

"Geez, now who's the Senshi that doesn't know anything about space and time travel, of course there are going to be vibrations." Yaten's voice was bitter.

"Yaten!" Taiki warned.

"Why you-" Haruka was fired up again.

"ENOUGH!" Rei screamed as loud as possible. "HONESTLY." She rubbed her head as her eyes closed in frustration. "The world could be under attack from aliens and you still would be bickering!"

"How about both of you just don't speak for a while!" Michiru tugged on Haruka's arm in command and glared at Yaten, daring him speak against her. To everyone's relief, he didn't.

"Setsuna… what will happen?" Chibi-Usa looked over at her old friend. "What will happen if we can't get Seiya to come back? What will happen to Usagi? Can one person really rewrite history?" Setsuna didn't respond for a minute.

"Chibi-Usa, you know as well as I what can happen when someone tries to re-write history." Like a vision from a bad dream, memories came back to the child's mind. An attack on her home, people running and screaming, bright flashes of light, a mad prince laughing as Crystal Tokyo fell into nothing, as her mother, fell to the floor dead… All she could do was run away to the past, where the battle followed and the Earth slowly began to warp under the prince's dark rule. Time itself was crumbling, along with her future.

"I don't want any of that…not again." One small tear fell from her face and landed by her feet. "I don't want anyone to die."

"Die?" Makoto asked in horror. "Setsuna, just what _can_ messing with time do?"

"It can destroy everything…"

**Authors Note:**  
Follow me and the progress on my stories at my twitter account. Under the same pen name: Kimiski.


	5. Familiar Tales

For The One I Love

Chapter Five

"Familiar Tales"

* * *

Usagi kept her eyes locked on the man she did not know before her, his warm hand resting upon her skin. For a second she felt the urge to fall into his arms and cry, but stopped herself.

Shakily, she pushed herself away from the man, "Excuse me." And walked away, forgetting he even knew her name. Seiya turned around after her, stunned, watching her leave in tears.

"Dumpling?" Seiya picked himself off the ground, and raced after her. Seiya weaved in and out of people, losing sight of her and then finding her again. _Where is she going? _He knew this was a new start and a new chance, but her not knowing him all together, made him feel a twinge of pain in his stomach.

Finally all the people around him had vanished as he ran out of the city and back into residential areas. Turning a corner he spotted her curled up in a red phone booth. His heart leapt, the same red phone booth he had so desperately tried calling her from once upon a time ago. "Usagi…" Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and her face squished against the foggy glass. As soon as Seiya stepped forward paper flyers started to rain down out of nowhere, littering the ground with commercial snow.

"Otafuku Ya?" He picked up a flyer and read it aloud. Over to the side Usagi picked up the same one. Her puffy eyes scanned the writing on the paper and with it clutched in her hands, she stood up and headed back into town.

From behind, Seiya followed her all the way until she stopped outside the doors of a cosmetic shop, with the words 'Otafuku Ya' written above.

"Shoot!" Seiya side stepped behind another stores sign as a black cat with a gold crescent moon appeared from the alley way and followed Usagi into the store. "I always forget about that cat." Seiya said. "Now I got to make sure she doesn't see me as well."

He moved out from behind the sign and slipped into the store after them. There were shelves among shelves of cosmetic products, all he noticed with the same black marking on them, what seemed to be a flipped crescent moon.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" He said as he touched one of the products on a shelf beside him. "This place is filled with negative energy, why doesn't Usagi sense it?" But Usagi was already up front talking to the lady at the counter.

"Ah, your poor face is covered in tears?" The lady at the counter leaned over and said. Usagi just stood there with her head slightly down.

"What?"

The sales lady reached down and grabbed a bunch of her products placing them on the counter to show her and giving her directions on how to use them. Seiya heard Usagi stop the lady and say something, but he couldn't make out what exactly she said. He moved a little closer so he could hear better as they continued to talk.

"You're wrong!" Usagi yelled. "Mamoru isn't like that! You don't know anything about him. What are you a complete idiot?"

"What?" Seiya didn't have any idea what was going on, and why, _why_ did she say _his_ name?

"Never mind about the make-up!" Usagi turned to leave when the sales lady reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Do you think you can just leave after saying all that?"

"What?" The sales lady tightened her grip around Usagi's wrist, pulling her harder towards her.

"Hey stop! What are you doing?" She screamed out.

"Hey!" Seiya said stepping forward a little. Other people in the store started to leave after watching the sales lady flip out and grab Usagi.

"Look what you've done, you chased away all my customers!" She growled.

"That's because you tried to force make-up on me!" She replied. "What, what are you doing?" Before his eyes, the sales lady had transformed into something evil.

"What the hell, a youma?" He said taken aback. "Here and now?" The makeup stand fell to the floor and Usagi fell backwards, as Luna jumped into the youma's face.

"Usagi transform!" she yelled. Usagi pulled out a pink locket and shouted.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" Standing right in front of him fully transformed was the fourteen-year old version of Sailor Moon. He knew Usagi had been Sailor Moon before he had arrived to Earth, but he never thought she had been Sailor Moon at this young. It was hard to imagine, all the things she had been through, without him.

Sailor Moon had tripped and fell onto the floor, leaving her cornered and defenseless against the approaching youma. _What is she doing?_ Seiya thought. _Get up and attack her Dumpling! _But Sailor Moon just laid there, starring at the approaching youma. _Damn! _Seiya reached into his pocket to grab his transformation pen. This Sailor Moon seemed to not have as much battle experience like the one he knew.

Just as Seiya was about to transform, a red rose flew out from nowhere and stopped the youma from coming any closer to her. They both looked up at an open window, where Tuxedo Kamen was standing.

"Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked himself. He jumped down by a wide-eyed Sailor Moon and blocked an oncoming attack the youma had fired at him, sending it back and hitting her in the face, blinding her.

"Now Sailor Moon!" He yelled at her. Sailor Moon looked at him for a moment but then grabbed her wand.

"Moon Princess…Elimination!" She shouted. With swirls of magic hitting the youma, it was reduced to nothing more than a pile of dust on the floor, the make-up with the strange symbols on it, melting off of the shelves into dust as well.

Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon stood there in silence before he started to walk away without saying a word. Sailor Moon blushed, and desperately followed after.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She called out his name which made him stop. She caught up with him just outside of the doorway, the sun setting in the distance. Once caught up with him, Sailor Moon stood there with her head down, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. Tuxedo Kamen waited for a second with his back turned to her before saying 'goodbye' and walking off.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon started walking after him again. "Tuxedo Kamen, you were lying when you said you didn't like me anymore right? Because you came to save me again!" Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"What?" Seiya moved closer to them, still trying to conceal himself. Had he just heard the right?

"That has nothing to do with this!" Tuxedo Kamen said coldly.

"Then, Mamo- Mamoru, can you tell me why you don't love my anymore?" Seiya was filled with mixed emotions. His heart wanted to reach out and pull Usagi into his arms at the sound of her muffled voice through her tears. Could Mamoru have broken up with her at some point in the past, and been so cold? The Mamoru he knew didn't seem capable of doing something so cruel, especially to _her? _

"I hate weak girls." Was his reply. Cold hatred ran up Seiya's spine. "Goodbye, Sailor Moon." And finally, he walked away. Sailor Moon made no move to go after him, except for trying to call him back one more time, but it was useless.

Behind all the now cosmetic-less shelves, Seiya sat on the cold tiled floor, leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

He didn't belong here; he knew he didn't belong here. He was never supposed to see what had just happened. Seiya was no fool, as much as he hated to admit it, there probably was a reason why Mamoru had left Usagi behind. He didn't know it for sure, but, with the possibility, was he still going to try and get close to Usagi. Or would that be, taking advantage of the situation. Still, Seiya asked to come to a place in time where they were not together, and he had.

Slowly, he reached around his neck and pulled out the time key he had stolen from the small Dumpling. As he looked down at it, trying to take in everything at once, he suddenly felt hot and weak.

_Seiya… _

Usagi's voice called out his name. Through his blurring eyes, he looked back to where he had last seen Sailor Moon standing, but she was now gone. Leaving with Luna down to the basement where people who originally worked there had been rendered unconscious.

_Seiya… _

He heard her voice calling his name again, and this time he smiled weakly.

"Funny, I dream of your voice saying my name even when I'm not asleep. I must be…going crazy…" Seiya closed his eyes and fell onto the floor passed out in a hot sweat.

Back in the present, all the Senshi had crowded around a fever high Usagi, who kept muttering Seiya's name in her sleep.

**Authors Notes:**  
Wait… whats this… all this writing…. That you just read… I think people call them… whats that word again… Oh yeah! I Updated! I almost forget what that is! So yeah I updated, I guess the weather was on your side today. I got another break from my busy schedule cause today school was cancelled due to snow and icy roads! So I had time to write. Enjoy! Reviews are loved with a passion! Also, I will tell you now. No I will not tell you if this story will end Mamoru/Usagi or Seiya/Usagi in PM. That's the whole point of the story, so please keep reading to find out. Also, I do have a plan for why Seiya goes to which time period first. He will go to more than one.


	6. School Days

For The One I Love

Chapter Six

"School Days"

* * *

Back in the present, all the Senshi had crowded around a fever high Usagi, who kept muttering Seiya's name in her sleep.

"Isn't there any medicine downstairs we can give her?" Minako asked Chibi-Usa, as she sat on the end of the bed, reaching out her hand to feel Usagi's forehead.

"It wouldn't help anyway." Setsuna said, beckoning Chibi-Usa to come back into the room, because she had started to run out the door to go check. "This isn't happening because she's sick."

"We can open her balcony window though right, will cooling her down help?" Rei asked, pointing her index finger over her shoulder.

"Not really, but I guess it could make her more comfortable." Mamoru and Michiru moved over to her balcony, and opened the sliding door. A cool breeze ran past them, fluttering the bedding for a brief second. Usagi sighed deeply moving slightly under the blankets.

"Unbelievable fool." Luna said suddenly.

"I've never seen Seiya act like this before." Taiki said, looking at Usagi lying in bed, trying to hide his concerned face.

"Why are you even here?" Haruka asked. "Don't you have your own princess to be with?" Taiki and Yaten quickly exchanged glances.

"Honestly, she told us to come back with Seiya." Yaten told them.

"Seiya went to see her, and before we knew it he said he was coming back to Earth, and the Princess told us come with him." Taiki sighed. "We didn't want to. Rather, we didn't want to leave her there without one of us, but she insisted we come with. So we figured we might as well give Earth another try as well."

"So it was a sudden thing?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, it was. Our Princess and Seiya both suddenly had this idea of Earth in their minds." Yaten also looked down at Usagi, trying to hide his concern. "Actually, Seiya had been acting odd a few days before we came. We're not sure what's going on. When we got here we enrolled back into the High School," Yaten glared over in Taiki's direction. "Seiya set out to find Usagi right away and later that day we told everyone we were here over the phone, and told Minako about Seiya."

Minako and Michiru who were both the receiving ends of the message they had come back to Earth, nodded.

"She didn't tell me." Mamoru said quietly. "Usagi never mentioned anything that had happened between them before."

"But you understand why she didn't right Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked him.

"No, I understand." He reassured them. "That's just the way Usagi is, she didn't want to worry me." Everyone fell silent as Usagi turned over in her bed again, bringing her own hand to her forehead and groaning as she wiped away some sweat.

"We have to find some way to bring him back, but how without interfering with the timeline anymore?" Ami brought her voice down to a whisper to speak, trying not to wake Usagi.

"The only way I can think of is to send more people back to retrieve him." Setsuna rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But that's very dangerous. It couldn't be anyone who was actually present during the time period he's in."

"So that almost definitely rules out Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, Ami and myself." Rei said. "Well, Mamoru might be able to if he's somewhere where they aren't together yet."

"That's right; we don't even know where in time he is!" Minako sighed in frustration. "This is getting more complicated all the time."

"I have an idea, but it might take a while." Setsuna stood up off of Usagi's desk chair. "I need to go to use the computers and get the King and Queen's permission in Crystal Tokyo."

"Wouldn't that mess things up more?" Haruka asked her. In the corner of the room, Taiki and Yaten exchanged raised eyes at one another.

"As long as the King and Queen don't act and leave it to us, everything should be fine. Besides," She started. "At this point I don't see much more of a choice."

"Alright." Luna stretched out her back, clawing at the bed. "Setsuna will go back to Crystal Tokyo and see what she can do."

"Hey wait!" Yaten called out as Setsuna was about to leave. "Don't you think you should be filling Taiki and I in on something right about now? Like… what on Earth you're talking about?" She paused and looked at them seriously for a few moments, deeply considering their words.

"I will know if I can or not when I get back. Until then, you'll have to wait." Setsuna bowed slightly and walked out of the room. Taiki caught Haruka's gaze as if silently questioning her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him.

"Is there anything we can do Luna?" Chibi-Usa took her place on Usagi's chair. She frowned.

"We can't do anything, but wait for Setsuna and pray Seiya comes to his scenes." Haruka eyed Luna questionably.

"It's a good thing we have Setsuna," She told everyone. "Otherwise we would have to give up now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Class, we have a new student with us today." Murmuring voices could be heard all around the room, as Miss. Huruna addressed her class. A young man walked in the room causing most of the girls to blush and start giggling. He had midnight black hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and his dark blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at the class. "Everyone," came Miss. Huruna's voice. "Please welcome Kou Seiya." There was a loud outbreak of clapping and cheering from all the girls in the classroom.

"Hey it's that guy…" Usagi had been staring at him for a while, trying to rack her brains as where she had seen him before. Naru turned to Usagi excitedly, her face overpowered by stars.

"Ne, ne, you know him Usagi-chan?" She asked elbowing her in the arm. The two whispered as the shouting had finally calmed down a little, and Seiya began to introduce himself to the class.

"There's nothing _that_ special about him." Umino, sitting behind Naru, crossed his arms and glared at the newcomer.

"Oh stop acting jealous. So do you Usagi?"

"Hmm, oh. No." Her voice trailed off. Naru gave her a skeptical look but sat back down in her seat, unconvinced.

Usagi continued to stare at him as the girls all gave another scream as he finished his introduction and bowed to the class. _If he's a new student…he doesn't know me from school…then how…_Her mind snapped back when there were a bunch of disappointed "oh's..." from the class and a thud behind her. She turned around to see him sitting right behind her. She jumped a little in her seat, as he smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Dumpling."

"Alright class, now back to the lesson. This number-"

"What did you call me?" Usagi asked.

"Miss. Tsukino, please turn around!" She swiveled around in her chair, forcing her attention back to the lesson. Miss. Huruna stared at her for a brief second before continuing. "Now, like I was saying this number-"

"I called you Dumpling." Seiya leaned forward in his desk and spoke quietly near her ear.

"My names Tsukino Usagi! Don't call me that!" Usagi spoke in an angry whisper, as she turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder. Seiya chuckled lightly.

"Tsukimi Dumpling?" His voice was highly amused.

"Look you-" She growled.

"Would you show me around for a bit?" He asked.

Usagi's mouth dropped open, just who was this guy? "You're joking right?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not! So how about it… Dumpling?" He poked her on the nose causing her to go fairly pink.

"I-I t-told you not to call me that!" She had turned her whole body in her desk and spoke more loudly than she had meant too.

"TSUKINO!" Just as Miss. Huruna shouted across the room, the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson. "Oh I give up. Everyone, don't forget you have Physical Ed next and Miss. Tsukino…" Usagi froze as she tried to grab her bag and sneak out of class. "I'd like a word with you before you go."

Naru waved goodbye to her as she turned around and walked towards the teacher's desk. "See you later, Dumpling." Seiya winked, closing the classroom door behind him as Usagi growled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Detention!" Usagi shouted angrily through pants. She had joined everyone in Psychical Education after Miss. Huruna had assigned Usagi detention tomorrow after school for disrupting the class. She ran alongside Naru as they did laps around the track. "I didn't even do anything…except shout in the middle of class… but he started it anyway! What a jerk." She grumbled.

Naru gazed dreamily across the track field to the football field where the guys' class was tackling each other. Seiya had just thrown down a guy twice his size. "But he's so dreamy Usagi. Everyone in class thinks so, don't tell me you don't think so?"

Usagi scowled, _"humph!"_

"Oh come on…"

"He singled me out from everyone else!" She said.

"But the seat behind you was the only one left." Naru pointed out. "Why would he single you out? He doesn't even know you _right?_"

"Right…"

"_Usagi!" Usagi looked at the man who had called her name, trying to remember his face, but nothing came. "You know me?" He didn't answer, but instead he stuck out his hand and ran his fingers along her cheeks. Slowly, bringing his hand up to her eyes and wiping away her tears. "Usagi…"Her eyes locked on him, his warm hand resting upon her skin. She remembered, for a split second she felt the urge to fall into his arms and cry, but stopped herself. _

Usagi paused in the middle of the track to look over at him lost in her daydream. Smiling, Seiya ran over to the benches and grabbed a water bottle. He paused as well, and looked up at her. He raised his hand and waved at her across the field, winking as he did so. With a great jump, feeling her face burning red, she ignored him and began to run again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The past couple of days, ever since he saw Usagi for the first time and followed her to the cosmetic shop, Seiya had been busy trying to find a place to stay. He didn't know if what he was doing was right or wrong, but all he could do was try. Once he had secured a place to stay, he quickly enrolled himself at the local Junior High.

It was weird being in Junior High after already being in High School for a while, but it was worth it when he saw her sitting there in class. The thing he loved most about this time period was he could go anywhere he wanted and no one knew him to be famous, mind you there was still girls swooning, but not as badly as before. He also liked the fact, to this Usagi's annoyance, that he could follow her wherever he wanted without being bothered by her friends. Usagi didn't seem to know the Outer Senshi yet, as was made clear when he had asked about Haruka, and looking at him like he was mental, she replied, "Who?'

Seiya tried as hard as possible not to get involved with the Sailor Senshi this time. He knew something was going on, but he wanted to try and focus on Usagi as Usagi, and not Sailor Moon. However, he didn't know how much longer that would last.

Finally, he had survived through the first week. After another day of irritating Usagi at school, he took off for his apartment, but not before kissing her on the cheek in front of most of the school during lunch causing a massive reaction of girls shrieking in either jealousy or excitement, and causing her to actually come running after him in a shrill of anger.

Seiya opened the door and walked into his staying place. It was small. There was one bathroom, one bedroom, and a small living area that was combined with a tiny kitchen, but it suited him fine. He flicked the T.V on, set his school bag on the floor and plopped onto the couch.

He tried to watch television, but his mind was elsewhere. For some reason he felt ancy, and couldn't stay still. He wondered what was happening back in the present at this very moment. Were the Senshi possibly trying to find some way to bring him back? _"Of course they are…" _He thought. _"There's no way they would just let me go."_ He wondered if Usagi was okay. Her crying face swam into view, as he lifted up into the air and she became nothing more than speck among the ground. She called out his name.

Seiya sprang from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, trying to shake it out of his mind. He opened the fridge and looked inside. "Ah crap." He said. Sitting in the fridge, was well… nothing. He walked over to the small table where he had put his wallet. He flicked it open and looked inside. He sighed. "This should hold me for a couple weeks, but after that, what am I suppose to do? I don't think they offer jobs to Junior High students here."

Quickly changing out of his uniform into shorts and a T-shirt he had boughten himself a while ago, he grabbed his wallet and set out for a convenience store.

He found one not too far away, grabbed a basket, and filled it with ramen and vegetables along with some cold drinks. The heat was driving him nuts and he wanted to get back into his cool place as soon as possible. He paid the lady and stepped outside the store with his bags. He turned left to head back home, when he stopped and smiled.

"Well this must be my lucky day." He said. Usagi, who had been leaning over to look at the magazine rack outside, looked up at the familiar voice and then frowned.

"Oh it's you." She stood up, straightening her light blue mini skirt out and walked past him inside, carrying a magazine, which read: Nakayoshi. He followed her inside as she placed the magazine onto the counter and said, "This one please."

"That's not very nice of you Dumpling."

"Look!" Usagi rounded on him. "For the thousandth time, my name is not Dumpling!" She thanked the clerk, grabbed her magazine, and walked back outside. "What are you, following me?" Usagi stopped as Seiya ran to catch up with her.

"No, I just happen to be going this way too."

"Right…well than find another way, cause I'm going this way." Seiya ran to catch up with her again, as she stomped off. After a few seconds of him following her she turned around again. "Which way are you going?" She barked. Seiya pointed right. "Fine then I'll go this way." Usagi made a sharp turn left, but Seiya continued to follow.

"You're still as stubborn as ever, Dumpling." Usagi stopped in mid-walk, causing Seiya to bump right into her and drop his groceries. He bent down to pick them up, grabbing around to shove them back into his bag before Usagi could walk away and leave him behind. His eyes widened as he saw her bend down, and began to help. She grabbed the last bit of ramen, but didn't hand it over to his outstretched hand. Instead, she held it against her stomach and started at him.

"Do we know each other?" She asked.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" Seiya panicked, a little taken aback.

"When we first met, you called me by name and acted like you were shocked to see me."

_Damn it Seiya… _"Y-you remember that huh? Er yeah… actually I do know you…"

"I knew it!" Usagi said happily as Seiya stared at her in confusement. _She was happy about this?_ "Oh it's just, everyone else thought I was being stupid, haha. So how do you know me, sorry but, I don't seem to remember you."

"Oh it's nothing; it's just, I've seen you around a lot ever since I got here." He tried quickly to think of a lie. "Around the arcade and stuff, heard your name a lot." She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not a stalker or something?"

"N-no of course not!" Usagi handed him the last thing of Ramen and they both stood up. Usagi smiled warmly at him, causing Seiya's heart to skip a beat. "You're a strange one." She said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." He smiled scratching his forehead. "So Dumpling…"

"Geeeeeh… you're never gonna stop calling me that are you?"

"Did...I mean, does it really bug you that much?"

There was a few seconds silence where the only sound was the clacking of Usagi's white-heeled shoes. "It's just, only one person calls me that, unless they try to annoy me…" Her expression changed to something sad.

"Dumpling, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"Yes!" She shouted. "I mean, I think, I-" Usagi stopped. Seiya could tell they were nearing her house, as he looked at the neighborhood of houses. He stopped as well, and looked at her seriously.

"You think?" He asked. "You either do or you don't." The sunlight started to disappear as dark grey clouds filled the sky from nowhere. There was a rush of harsh cold wind, blowing everything in its path. Usagi and Seiya tried hiding themselves from the wind, but it didn't matter as it began to poor rain. "Where the heck did this come from?"

Usagi gripped her magazine tight to her body to try and stop it from getting wet. "I better run home." She said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I only live a couple blocks from here, I'll be fine. See you at school, Seiya!" He didn't protest. Getting this close to her today was enough. But she had almost confirmed the question he still wanted to know. If Mamoru had truly broken up with her… if they even were dating at all yet. And why they were broken up? He watched Usagi run down the path screaming, "Oh, why did it suddenly have to start raining? EIYYAAHHH!" She flew into the air at the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning, before running even faster home around the corner.

Seiya looked up into the pouring rain and the flashing lightning. Gulping, he took out his wallet from his pocket and snapped it open. "Better get a jacket and some clothes other than shorts as well…" He sighed. Putting the wallet back into his pocket he turned back to head into the shopping district. "I'm dead…"

**Authors Note:**  
It's a good thing I'm going back through this story and editing it before I continue writing more. I just found two things in this chapter that made no sense and would have gone completely unexplained. *sighs*


	7. Sailor Star Fighter

For The One I Love

Chapter Seven

"Sailor Star Fighter"

* * *

Seiya had stopped at a small clothing store in the shopping district to buy himself some heavier clothes for harsher weather conditions. Between trying to find clothes that fit right, looked good, and remained cheap, it wasn't a simple and fast task. By the time he had finished finding what he wanted; it was thundering and lightning worse than ever.

"These please." He handed over three shirts and pairs of pants as well as a deep purple coat over to the cashier. "How much?" He opened his wallet gloomily. The cashier, who was a fairly young woman, chuckled.

"Bit down on money?" She asked him.

"You have no idea." Seiya replied.

"Well you know…if you're interested, I'll be quitting fairly soon. I'm moving out of town and they'll need to replace me. I could put a word in for you?"

"Really? That would be great! I really do need money." He smiled awkwardly.

"Here." She reached down under the desk and pulled out two pieces of paper stapled together. "Just fill this out and bring it back sometime. If you're still in school you'll need your high schools permission."

_Knew it. _He thought. "N-nope, I uh, dropped out of High School and live on my own now." He said nervously.

"Oh, haha that would explain your current situation ne? Well in any case just fill it out and bring it back to me, and I'll hand it in personally for you."

"Thanks a lot." Seiya said happily folding the paper and sticking it in his pocket. "So… for now...errr how much?"

After paying and putting away his now incredibly more lightweight wallet, jacket on against the heavy rain, Seiya started to make his way home, longing for a bite to eat. He walked along a couple of streets and stopped at a corner. Across the street wearing a green raincoat and inside a phone booth, Seiya found himself staring at Usagi in town for the second time that day. For a minute he debated whether he should go over to her, but right as he decided too, she ran off.

"Oy, Dumpling! Wait up!" Holding tightly onto his bags he chased after her. He chased her until they were a good ways out of the buzz of the shopping district, and were more along the outskirts of it, with a few places to eat and shop here and there. "YO DUMPLING!" He screamed over the lashing rain finally getting her attention.

"S-Seiya-san…" She stopped and turned around. "What are you…"

"It's just Seiya alright. What are you doing out here in this rain?" He asked.

"It's my, um, little cousin! She wasn't at school, she must have run off somewhere, I can't find her!"

"Your little cousin? " Looking at her he knew this was no time to be asking questions about her family. "Alright, why don't I help you look for her?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

"Thank you Seiya!" She ran off a little ahead of him. Starting to round a corner staring back at him she smiled, "I don't know what I'd without your help…." _UMPH! _"Ahhh!"

"Dumpling?" At the sound of Usagi's scream Seiya quickened his pace but jerked against the wall behind a bush before he ran completely around it, his heart beating fast. Usagi had just smacked right into Mamoru Chiba.

"Oh… I'm sorry…Mamo-chan…" He peaked around the corner as her voice faltered realizing whom she just come face to face with. Mamoru stood there with a puzzled expression on his face holding a dark red umbrella.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked. Usagi took a step toward him and grabbed his sleeve. "Chibi-Usa is missing!"

"What? Chibi-Usa is?" Mamoru gasped. There was a loud crash of thunder as a bright flash of lighting lit the sky. Usagi screamed and jumped into Mamoru's arms. They stayed like that for a moment, and Seiya didn't feel like looking anymore. He crouched down behind the bush and closed his eyes.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usa-Ko…" There was another brief pause and then…

"Stop it." The voice came from Mamoru. "Like I said before, I don't want to go out with you anymore."

"What?" Seiya stood back up and looked around the corner again. Mamoru had moved away from Usagi and was glaring at her. _They really had broken up.  
_  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi tried desperately to call out to him, but it didn't work.

"Never mind that, we have to hurry and find-"

"Excuse me!" Usagi turned around as Seiya came out from hiding, interrupting Mamoru. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Huh?"

"Seiya?"

"Usagi you know him?" Mamoru asked.

"Of course she knows me, I _am_ her boyfriend." Seiya smiled and wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"Eh?" Mamoru's eyes widened, as he looked Seiya over. "Boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" Usagi panicked. But Seiya simply placed his hand over her mouth as she continued to struggle glaring at him.

"You don't have to be shy about it Dumpling." Seiya looked up into the confused face of Mamoru Chiba. "If you want to help look, I suggest you do it on your own. Maybe next time you won't talk to my girlfriend so rudely. Let's go Dumpling!"

Still holding tightly down against her mouth Seiya dragged Usagi across the cross walk, leaving a frozen Mamoru far behind. They finally stopped blocks away. Seiya let go of her and leaned against a wall taking in deep breaths.

"Why… WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?" Seiya looked up at Usagi and his heart faltered; she was crying. "Why did you tell him…you were my boyfriend?" He couldn't answer her. "Now he'll think… unnn…" She chocked on tears, putting her arm up to her face to cover her eyes. "He'll think I moved on… just fine… but I'm not…I'm not fine…"

"How can you love someone who's so cruel to you?"

"He's not! He's-"

"I heard your conversation Usagi!" Seiya argued. Everything that had seemed so fine came crashing down with one appearance from Mamoru. Was this still not enough? Even when they are apart…why does it seem like they are chained together? "Are you trying to tell me, no matter where I go, I can't win? Is it really not possible for her to love me?"

"Seiya?" Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist, burying his head into her stomach. "Why can't it be me, Dumpling?" He said softly.

"S-Seiya?" All at once, tons of thunder and lightning strikes happened all at once. Usagi squealed and grabbed onto Seiya. After a second of quivering close to him, she looked up and over his head, gasping. "Seiya!" She screamed. "Over there, it's Chibi-Usa!"

"What, where?" He let go of her and straightened up. Usagi was pointing to what seemed to be a giant beam of energy a few good distances away. "That is? Wait, Dumpling!"

They both ran off towards the fading light and finally came outside a building that had a broken window. A blast of blinding light illuminated the entry. Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her back a little. A small girl's scream echoed inside.

"Chibi-Usa!" Recognizing the scream Usagi pulled loose from Seiya and ran in through the broken glass, mysteriously floating as soon as she got inside.

"What is this?" Seiya stopped right outside the doorway.

"Seiya get away!" Usagi shouted.

"What why?" But then he saw it, what appeared to be a woman with long crazy hair and a horn in the middle of her forehead, carrying a giant drum sending electric energy everywhere. _A youma…  
_  
"SEIYA!" Usagi pleaded.

"Right! I'll go around back and look!" He backed away from the door and getting out of sight, pretended to run away dropping his bags on the ground. Seiya knew what was coming next.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

As she transformed and moved in closer to the building, Seiya cautiously followed trying to stay hidden. It wasn't easy, trying to stay hidden and float in midair.

"So, you're the one responsible for the sudden rain and thunder!" Sailor Moon was floating right inside a doorway. "The scariest things are earthquakes, thunder, fire and Droids! How dare you disturb a peaceful town and terrorize small children. It's unforgivable! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

The Droid smiled. "Blow wind blow!" Its attack picked Sailor Moon up and smashed her against the wall.

"Sailor Moon!" Her friend who Seiya had just recently realized was there called out to her and so did someone else, "Hang in there Sailor Moon!" A small child with pink hair done up like Usagi's was floating in mid air as well.

"That child…" Seiya said.

"Why, you…" Sailor Moons voice brought Seiya back, she was struggling against the wall. _Come on Usagi…get up…get up…_But she could barely move her head to face her enemy properly.

"Boom Flash!" The Droid gathered more electric energy from her drum and threw it in Sailor Moon's direction, hitting her. She writhed in pain as the electric shock coursed throughout her body. When it was done she hung limp in the air, sweat dripping off her face. "I... feel numb…" The enemy moved in closer, gathering even more electricity from her drum and closing in on Sailor Moon. She looked up weakly at her attacker.

"No! She's going to get killed!" Minako screamed.

"Damnit!" Seiya grabbed his head with both his hands and clenched his teeth. "Sailor Moon…" He shut his eyes tight, trying to fight off a horrible pain in his heart. _Fight back…  
_  
It felt as if right about now, a single Red Rose should have pierced the Droids drum and saved Usagi, but no such thing came. "EIYYAAHHH!" Seiya screamed at the top of his lungs in immense pain at the same time as Sailor Moon, but for a very different reason. Sharp pain pierced through his head and he felt hot and weak. A distant rumble echoed throughout Tokyo, which had nothing to do with the thunder, that shook the building they were in. The rumble's waves seemed to be shaking the air like ripples on a pond, or maybe that was just Seiya's vision.

"Sailor Moon… SAILOR MOON!" Seiya strained his eyes to look at Sailor Moons limp body hanging in the air. A small trickle of blood escaped her mouth and formed beads in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Usagi! USAGI!" Chibi-Usa shouted, walking through the door and dropping a newly wet cloth.

"No, don't touch her!" Panicking Yaten jumped from his chair and grabbed a hold of Chibi-Usa's arms, restraining her from touching the twitching Usagi. She was gasping hard, as if trying to pull as much air into her lungs as possible like she was suffocating.

"What's wrong with her?" Chibi-Usa cried, still fighting against Yaten's hold.

"Taiki!" Yaten screamed for his friend. He appeared at the door quickly followed by Haruka and most of everyone else who was there at the time. "Help me with her!" Taiki ran over to Yaten and helped hold back the kicking Chibi-Usa.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Haruka demanded, staring down at the sweating Usagi who had just coughed a very small amount of blood. "What going on?"

"More time vibrations!" Yaten shouted. "Something… something big, something that wasn't supposed to change, just changed…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sailor Moon!" The voices were a mixture of shouts; Seiya could only make out his own among them.

"Heehee…" The Droid smiled, getting ready for yet another attack. "SAILOR MOON!"

_This can't have been what happened in the past…_Seiya thought. _She's going to die… Usagi…_"I won't…let that happen…" Shakily reaching down into his pocket, Seiya found what he was looking for. "Fighter Star Power… Make-Up!" Rid of most weakness Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter.

"Like a shooting star breaking through the darkness! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage On!" Everyone turned their head at Fighter's sudden appearance.

"Another… Sailor Senshi?" Ami cried.

"_What?_"

"Get away from Sailor Moon you trash!" Fighter yelled. The Droid took aim at her instead, "Boom Flash!"

"Star Serious Laser!" The attack hit the Droids and cancelled it out. "How about another one? Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's second attack broke right through the Droids drum.

"Bibibibibibi Furaiki!" It screamed as its own energy electrocuted itself. She fell to the ground shivering.

Star Fighter turned herself around to try and swim to Sailor Moon, but somebody else was already there, calling her name.

"Sailor Moon? Please wakeup." Tuxedo Kamen smacked her gently against the cheek until she opened her eyes.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" She smiled weakly. "Did you… save me?" He remained quiet for a moment before telling her the truth.

"No, I got here too late." He said.

"Then who?" Tuxedo Kamen looked up at Fighter and Sailor Moons eyes followed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter." Her expression was blank.

"Sailor Star Fighter… a Senshi, but how?" Makoto asked.

"Please, I do not have time for questions. Sailor Moon if you are well, you should destroy this youma, and…please know I'll always be here to protect you." Fighter hurried as fast as she could to disappear back behind the door and undo her transformation.

"Sailor Moon…" She heard Tuxedo Kamen's voice.

"R-right." Straitening up as much as she could, Sailor Moon pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Droids heart. "Moon Princess Elimination!" It flew right out of one of the glass windows, turning to dust along the way. "Star Fighter…" Sailor Moon mumbled. "Just what's going on here anyway…" She looked at everyone floating around.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Seiya, now untransformed, looked around the corner to seek the voice of a small child.

"What? Chibi-Usa you caused this?" Ami asked floating closer to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa made to grab something around her neck and Seiya gasped. In her small hand, was the exact same key Seiya wore around his own neck.

"That girl!"

_"Seiya Kou." He looked down to see a small child saying his name. Strangely, she reminded him of Usagi in a way. "You are?" He asked. "I'm Usagi's cousin from out of town, I came here to visit… __"You're from the future?" "Yes." She replied. "In the future Usagi…" "Is married to Mamo-chan…" __"Look!" The girl grabbed an old looking key and slapped it onto the table. "See that? That's what enables me to travel through time at will! I know what I'm talking about!" "That key, really allows you to travel anywhere in time and space?" "Yes."_ Seiya's mind was working fast trying to piece together everything so it fit.

Chibi-Usa tucked the key back into her shirt and slowly everyone started falling back to the ground. Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami all landing with hard thuds sprawled across each other.

"Hey what the heck is that?" Makoto grabbed her arm to get a better look at the key.

"Let go! I just wanted to go back home!" She shouted.

"Go back? Home? Where is that?" Rei asked.

Seiya moved his head even more out the door. No one seemed to know what the key was or where she was from.

"The place where my mom and everybody else are!" Chibi-Usa continued to struggle to escape Makoto's grip.

"Where are your mom and everybody else?" Ami questioned her further. Chibi-Usa lowered her head.

"Where did you come from?" Makoto asked kindly.

"No! Let me go!" The pink haired child shouted.

"If you tell me honestly, I'll help you." Seiya looked at Sailor Moon. "Come on, please tell me. I promise you I'll help…"

"Chibi-Usa Chan, come on, please talk to us." Minako said bending over and placing her right hand on the small child's shoulder. "We'll protect you and-"

"I think that's enough!" Tuxedo Kamen's voice cut her off. "Everyone has things they don't want to talk about."

"But-" Sailor Moon started.

Chibi-Usa smacked away Makoto's arm and ran into Tuxedo Kamen's arms, where he welcomed her back with a hug. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She said happily. He picked her up and they both smiled to each other brightly. But Usagi wasn't paying attention as they gazed lovingly at one another. Her mind was elsewhere.

Seiya, squashed against the wall and no longer looking inside so as not to be seen by the staring Sailor Moon, clearly heard her say, "Sailor Star Fighter…"

**Authors Note:**  
Did any of you catch what episode in the anime it started to take place in, in the last chapter at the end of it? Try re-watching that one and see if you spot Seiya! Don't forget updates on all my stories progress, ect can be found on my profile page under the small Updates Corner I created so people don't think I died and left my stories to die as well. Updates on my stories progress can also be found on my twitter account, under my pen name, Kimiski.


	8. Beginning to Move

For The One I Love

Chapter Eight

"Beginning To Move"

* * *

"Do you want some more ice water?" To everyone's relief, Usagi had woken up a couple days ago. They all agreed that meant whatever was going on in the past, it had settled down some.

"No, I'm fine." Usagi said. She still had a fever and was sick enough to the point where moving around a lot wouldn't be a very good idea, but at least she wasn't unconscious and coughing up blood.

"Here, I'll get that." Taiki took the cup from Chibi-Usa and headed down to the kitchen. He and Yaten had been sticking around Usagi as much as anyone else if not a tiny bit more. When he came back up, he wasn't alone.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Haruka poked Usagi's head.

"Alright." Usagi smiled at her. "What is everyone doing here?" She asked puzzled. Haruka wasn't the only one who came up with Taiki. Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, and Artemis had also walked in.

"We got a message from Crystal Tokyo…"

"Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked.

"From Setsuna. She left for Crystal Tokyo almost a week ago; she sent a message saying she's on her way back right now and to meet her here."

"About time." Yaten said, sitting at Usagi's desk and petting Diana. Luna looked over longingly.

"Why did you send her to the 30th Century?" Usagi straightened up some.

"To find a way to bring Seiya back." Setsuna spoke from the doorway.

"Setsuna!"

"And did you?" Haruka asked.

"In a way. I pinpointed his location on the King's computers. So now we can send a couple people back to get him."

"Wait, you mean you know where he is in the past?" Minako asked. "Can…can we know?"

Setsuna thought this over for a minute before answering, "1993."

"1993…" Everyone thought out loud.

"But weren't you two together in 1993?" Makoto gestured to Usagi and Mamoru. Rei gasped.

"Any…specific time in 1993?" She asked.

"It looks like Seiya has ended up back in time during your battle with the Black Moon Clan at the point in which, Mamoru had broken up with Usagi."

"Excuse me?" Taiki asked confused.

"That's what I figured." Rei nodded. Usagi and Mamoru glanced at each other.

"Why-" Yaten began.

"He had his reasons." Usagi cut him off.

"Anyway, so who are we sending back? Haruka and I can go back, seeing as we weren't around then…"

"No. I don't think it would be a wise idea to send you two back for various reasons. Neither does the Queen. She suggested sending you two back." Yaten and Taiki looked a little taken aback.

"Us?" Taiki asked.

"You two can control him-" Yaten snorted before Setsuna could finish.

"Control him? No one can control Seiya…"

"What I mean is, you know him better and can get close to him without any high tension."

"Heh, if you think so." Yaten said.

"So will you take the job?" Setsuna asked them.

"I don't think we really have a choice, do we?" Taiki asked. "We'll do it."

"Alright… when the Queen sends word to me is when you will go. It took so long to get back here because we started setting up a temporary time portal, which will allow you to travel back in time without having to keep a key with you. It would be too dangerous to have three time keys in the same period; it's already risky having two. Both Seiya and the Chibi-Usa-"

"Woah, wait a damn minute!" Yaten interjected. "Taiki, aren't you forgetting something? I don't know about him, but I'm not doing anything until you explain to me what exactly is going on around here. Where's this place you went to, and what King and Queen do you keep talking about? I was under the impression Japan wasn't under the rule of a monarchy."

"It's not." Ami said.

"Not yet… anyway." Makoto added.

"Setsuna?" Michiru looked over at her friend. Setsuna looked back meaningfully, and then turned her eyes upon Taiki and Yaten.

"Under the current circumstances, Neo Queen Serenity has given me permission to tell you about Crystal Tokyo."

"Neo…"

"…Queen Serenity?" Taiki glanced over at Usagi.

As they stood there, Setsuna began to tell the tale of the Silver Millennium, past and future… As she did, no one saw Mamoru and Usagi take each other's hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Excuse me sir?"

"Y-yes?" Seiya had been in a half-wake state, unaware of any customers around him.

"I would like to buy these." A man said from behind the counter. Seiya sighed and shook himself awake.

"Alright, I'll ring those up for you."

Seiya had been doing a lot of nodding off and snoozing in class lately. He wasn't tired… okay maybe he was slightly tired. Between his new job at the clothing store, school, which he forgot came with homework and tests, assuming a role as a Sailor Senshi again taking up most of his day, and then those weird dreams and nightmarish headaches keeping him awake at night, Seiya was losing sleep. Sometimes he thought the headaches were from thinking too hard and too long, trying to piece together the puzzle of what was going on. He knew the small child here named Chibi-Usa and the one who confronted him and presented him with the time key in the present had to be one in the same, but everything else about her confused him. But who ever heard of sharp pains from thinking, no matter how much or about what.

His original plans not to get involved with the Sailor Senshi had been smashed in that one instant he saved Sailor Moon's life as well. While he knew saving her life was well worth that sacrifice, he now found himself not only entangled with them, but a main subject to them.

Seiya would catch Usagi and her friends talking about the mysterious new Senshi at school before they caught sight of him walking towards them and quickly stopped. Couldn't be helped he guessed, from what he's seen and heard so far, they were still trying to figure out this new enemy of theirs, and now all of a sudden a new Senshi appears that well… really shouldn't have.

Besides all of that, Seiya would occasionally forget he was back in the past. Things felt so natural with Usagi now, like it had been when he first met her back when Galaxia threatened them. She would still get annoyed with him once in a while, like a couple days ago when Seiya went shopping with Usagi, Minako, and Makoto and ran into Mamoru again. He slipped his arm around her and pulled his, "girlfriend" away from him again. After a short silence treatment, a smack on the arm, and three bowls of ice cream she finally forgave him. On the plus, calling her 'Dumpling' seemed to be accepted now.

"Seiyyaaa" A girl's playful voice came from the door to his left that lead to the shop's storage room as the bell rang signaling his customers leave.

"What is it Hitomi?" She was his co-worker on weekends in the early morning, about a year older than him but shorter. She had brown eyes and short brown hair that curled out at the tips right above her shoulders. She walked to the woman's clothing section and dropped a box full of tank tops down with a loud _thump_.

"You're getting out early aren't you?" She asked.

"Hmm… oh yeah." He replied. Hitomi looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just take the day off and sleep in?"

"I need as many hours as I can get. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Oh well, isn't it about time you clocked out for today?"

Seiya lazily tilted his head backwards over his shoulder to check the time on the clock above the check out desk. He sprang to life upon seeing the time.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" He ran in back to clock out, and then back up to the desk, opened the cash register, and placed his nametag inside of it.

"Why are you in such a rush? Got a cute girl waiting for you out there?" She teased him.

"Exactly that." He smiled.

"Ohh…" Hitomi took a sudden interest in hanging up the tank tops. "Well, have fun then."

"I will! See you tomorrow okay?" He said running to the door.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Seiya arrived at Usagi's house, she was sitting on a chain link in front of her house. Her hair was like usual and she wore a pink button up t-shirt tucked into a blue mini skirt with white sandals. As he got closer, he heard conversation and spotted the cat called Luna sitting with her.

"If we leave her alone, who knows when she'll release her energy again." The cat spoke.

"Okay I got it." Usagi spoke this time. Luna started walking away towards Seiya, so he ducked behind the side.

"Then, let's split up and go look for her. Usagi, you go the other way, okay?" The cat started to stalk off. Seiya was about to move out as Usagi let go a deep sigh, but the cat dashed back and scolded her for not moving fast enough.

"Jeez…" Seiya said aloud. When Usagi finally got up and started walking, Luna left her. "Oy, Dumpling!" He jogged till he caught up with.

"Oh, Seiya, hi." She smiled as they continued to walk together.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to go shopping with your friends?" He asked.

"Oh yeah… well my cousin is missing again…"

"_Again?_"

"That brat has a habit of running off. And I'm the one who always has to go chasing after her."

"Mm, why don't I just help you then?" He asked.

"Really?" Usagi looked at him oddly.

"Haha, do you find that surprising or something?" Seiya chuckled slightly.

"I don't know…" She turned slightly pink in the face. "I just thought you would be sick of playing hide and seek…"

"Ah, I'm never sick of playing with you Dumpling." He poked her in the side, which caught Usagi off guard.

"Wh-what does that mean?" She sputtered. Seiya laughed. "Hey, don't get any funny ideas you!"

"Haha, you're such a kid!" He couldn't help it, she was too cute.

"Whatever! Aren't you the same age…" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh! That's right." Seiya shrugged it off and continued walking along side her.

"You said that like you forgot!"

"So?"

"So? So, no normal sane person forgets how old they are!"

"They can under certain circumstances." He said relaxed.

"What circumstances?"

Usagi bickered with Seiya for about a half an hour, walking around the neighborhood, up and down main roads and side streets. As far as he was concerned, this was better than shopping any day. They were alone, not even other penetrations were there to bother them. Walking and talking out on a nice sunny and warm day, now turning near a deserted construction zone. It was practically perfect, like something from a long dream. A life he had always thought of, that any Senshi had ever thought of. A normal life, of walking and talking. Now, if only he could reach out his hand… and take hers…

"Oh, Chibi-Usa." Usagi stopped and watched a small child climb into a hall through the wall, leading to the construction site. "What's she doing there? Come on Seiya!" She chased after the child.

"Uh…" Seiya blinked with his hand outstretched in mid-air. "W-wait Usagi!" He went after her shaking off the momentary stall in his actions. "I don't think we should be going in here…"

Usagi climbed through the small hole and slipped through the other side of the wall. She started to inch alongside it and some metal.

"Shh, she's right there! Come here!" She grabbed onto his shirt, dragging him down to hide by her side. She silently placed her finger to her lips, warning him not to speak.

"Puu…" They heard Chibi-Usa say.

"What is the matter?" It was a completely new voice, and it sounded muffled somehow. "You're crying aren't you?" Seiya could barely make it out, and for some reason it sounded familiar. He looked over at Usagi, but she didn't seem to be able to even hear it.

"Puu…"

"You should not cry. You're a strong girl, aren't you?"

"Pluto!" Seiya gasped.

"Shh!" Usagi clamped her hand over his mouth.

"No, I'm scared, Puu." Chibi-Usa whined again.

"Be strong. You have powerful allies." Pluto's fuzzy voice continued to come from where Chibi-Usa was.

"I don't have anyone like that." Usagi leaned in like she could hear it now, but she didn't recognize it. Which meant, she didn't know who Sailor Pluto was either. Seiya kind of figured that already if she didn't know who Haruka was.

"Haven't the Sailor Senshi always helped you in the past?"

"But they're much stronger. Because they even made Mom…my mom…Look at what they did to her!" She cried out to Sailor Pluto's voice. "Even dad couldn't beat them!" She sobbed as the voice tried to still sooth her.

"Do you remember when you were very young? Don't you remember those Senshi who always looked after you in the future city? Those Senshi are still fighting to protect Crystal Tokyo. And also, the world you are in now. Believe in Sailor Moon and those Senshi. I'm sure they will help you…"

Usagi bit her lip and glanced at Seiya and to her fear, was listening as hard as she was. The conversation was going into dangerous territory. She couldn't make him leave without leaving herself. She had no choice but to stay put, and pray nothing leaked about her or her friend's double lives or what they were facing at the moment. The voice deceased and Chibi-Usa shot up.

"Puu!" She cried. "Puu…"

Seiya looked over to Usagi, was who staring at him herself. He could see himself reflected back in her eyes, his own eyes wide mouth slightly slack.

_Who is this child, and what on Earth is going on…_

**Authors Note:**  
Can you believe it's 2008? I'm so excited, my graduation year and all. Finals are coming up, so I'm glad I got this done now. I got to get all my art work in to go out of state on a field trip so I have a lot of time consuming painting, writing for art essays, and sketching, shading, ect before second semester in 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed this. By the way, Sweeny Todd is an amazing movie! Go see it!


	9. Double Kisses

For The One I Love

Chapter Nine

"Double Kisses"

* * *

"I found you Rabbit!" Usagi and Seiya quickly broke their gaze on one another at the sound of a distant voice. "Who would've thought you'd be hiding here?" Seiya peeked over to see a woman standing in front of Chibi-Usa, dressed in a black and pink outfit he never thought he would see anyone wear in public.

"Huh?" He noticed something he had seen before. "That symbol." A black upside down crescent moon sat in the middle of her forehead. The same one he had seen before in the cosmetic shop. Feeling that there was something wrong about the woman, he turned back around to look at Usagi and found panic written on her face. "Usagi?"

"Seiya." She grabbed onto his arm. "I need you to do me a favor and go tell my mom. Tell her I found Chibi-Usa and we're on our way home. I'll meet you at my house in a bit, okay? "

"_So it is an enemy…" _He thought. "Alright I'll go." Without arguing, Seiya got up and ran out of the hole in the wall they had originally come through. But he never intended to go to Usagi's house at the moment. Instead, Seiya flattened himself up against the wall and listened as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. _"Idiot…she really should make sure people aren't around when she does that…"_

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon's voice rang from high above. Seiya looked up to see her standing on top of some support beams.

"Sailor Moon!" The woman sounded annoyed.

"Evil one, picking on a little girl who came from the future city all by herself! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon flew down and landed next to the child with a small clack from her boots. Knowing she wouldn't be able to see him anymore, Seiya moved back to hiding behind the metal construction zone sign.

"Impudent brat!" The woman giggled. "Sisters!"

"What?" Seiya whispered. Out of nowhere, three more women appeared at the first's side. They all had the same black marking on their forehead, and something else, they all wore black crystal earrings on each side of their head.

"The eldest, Petz." The farthest right said.

"The second, Calaveras."

"The third, Bertheir."

"The youngest, Koan."

"We are from the tenth planet, The Dark Moon! Black Moon… The Four Phantom Sisters."

"_Tenth Planet… Dark Moon?"_ Seiya couldn't recall there ever being a tenth planet in this solar system. Usagi had never mentioned anything about it, and if there were, surely somebody like Taiki would know. The sisters started closing in on Sailor Moon and her cousin. It was an unfair fight, four against two. More like four against one, he knew the child was a Sailor Senshi, she had told him herself, but he had never seen her transform in all the time of him being here. "Damn" He said. Closing his hand around his transformation pen, he wanted to transform and help. But… if he didn't stop involving himself with their affairs…

"Eh?" At the sound of more footsteps, Sailor Moon and the four sisters turned and saw more company approaching.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"We've arrived!"

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon said happily. They stared at each other intensely before the first attack was thrown. Koan threw blue fire in Mar's direction that met it with her own. The attacks collided in mid air setting off an explosion. Meanwhile, the woman who called herself Bertheir hit Mercury on the side of her face with an ice attack. Venus attacked Calaveras with her love chain, Calaveras using her own whip while Jupiter dogged and attack by Petz attacked and then the two of them went into hand-to-hand combat. While the Phantom Sisters and the Inner Senshi fought each other, Sailor Moon knelt down by the sign with Chibi-Usa in her arms.

Suddenly a blinding flash of purple light headed to where Sailor Moon and Seiya were. Feeling the oncoming intensity, Seiya jumped from behind the construction sign. He rolled to the support beams opposite, barely making it and to his horror heard Sailor Moon scream. When he looked up, Sailor Moon was crumbled onto the ground over the girl, in a large crater where the ground had been ripped out from underneath them. The sign that he once hid behind was smashed against the dented wall and smoldering.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi-Usa and Seiya cried in unison.

"Playtime is over now." A male voice came from a man that appeared in the air above them. He too, bore the black marking.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"A member of the Black Moon Clan from the Dark Moon, Crimson Rubeus." He replied smirking.

"Why are you after this child?" Sailor Moon pulled Chibi-Usa closer to her.

"Our mission is to change the future of this city. In order to do so, that girl…" Crimson Rubeus started to build flashing balls of purple light in his hands. "…must die."

Sailor Moon evaded his first attack, but by the time she had landed on the ground he was all ready to throw another. She had no time to dodge it and got stuck in its power which carried her into the air and slammed her against the wall. Rubeus laughed as Chibi-Usa called Sailor Moon's name in panic trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Dumpling!" He couldn't take it. Even if he was messing with time, he was here now, right at this moment, and he couldn't stop himself from protecting her.

"This is the end." Rubeus stood in front of the fallen Senshi.

"Not yet." Sailor Moon forced herself into a sitting position, stopping Rubeus from delivering a final blow. "I will not die so easily. I will protect this girl no matter what!"

"And I'll protect her!"

"What?"

"Star Serious… Laser!" Rubeus vanished and then reappeared to the side looking taken aback.

"You!" Sailor Moon said.

"You die here!" Sailor Star Fighter called from atop the support beams.

"Don't be so presumptuous!" Star Fighter dodged the attack, flipping in the air and landing next to Sailor Moon's side. She was prepared for the next attack he threw at them.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"What?" The attacks hit causing another explosion. Star Fighter covered Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa from the blast while Rubeus was blown backwards.

"Sailor Moon… now!" Fighter cried. She blinked a few times at her mysterious rescuer and then nodded, pulling out her scepter.

"Moon Princess Elimination!"

"Master Rubeus!" The sisters called out to their leader. He had escaped from being destroyed into the sky above them, but he was still injured.

"Four Phantom Sisters, retreat for now!" The sisters began to vanish from their fights with the Sailor Senshi. "I'll make sure you pay for this!" Crimson Rubeus then too, disappeared.

"Everyone!" They all looked to see Tuxedo Kamen running over. "What happened?"

"It's alright, they're gone." Venus walked over to meet Tuxedo Kamen, followed by everyone else. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes looked over the group and came to rest on the woman standing next to Sailor Moon.

"You." He said.

"Sailor Star Fighter, right?" Sailor Moon asked. "This isn't the first time you've shown up and saved us. Thank you."

"U-uh…" She blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

"But why?" Jupiter moved forward. "We've never heard of other Sailor Senshi before. How do we know you're not with them?"

"Come on, an evil Sailor Senshi?" Venus said. Fighter looked both annoyed and bothered by these words.

"No wonder…" She said. "You all still have a lot to learn."

"Huh?"

"Anyway… forget about me. I shouldn't be of any main concern. I mean no harm, so please focus back to your enemies at hand. I am as interested in them as you are. And it seems, this young one has the answers we're both looking for." They all looked around at each other before Sailor Moon knelt down next to the girl who hadn't been paying attention to the Senshi's conversation and had her back turned to them.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa, please tell me the truth." Sailor Moon said. "You came from the future, right? What is the tenth planet? What is the Clan of the Dark Moon? So your mom was captured by them?" The child turned around, tears pouring out of the corners of her eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" She jumped on her. "My mom… please help my mom, Sailor Moon! Please save my mom from those bad guys! Puu said that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi would help me! Please… save my mom…" She buried her head into Sailor Moon's chest and continued to cry.

"Chibi-Usa…" She fell asleep. "I should take her home. She's been through a lot today." She added in a whisper to her friends.

"Alright. We should meet tomorrow and talk about this. See if she has anything to say in the morning." Mars glanced over to Fighter.

"I don't know who you are…"

"You don't need too."

"Fair enough. But… for now, thank you. You helped us a lot already, and without you… Sailor Moon could have been seriously hurt." Tuxedo Kamen looked away.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to help." She said. "I would never, let a fellow Senshi be hurt."

"Well then…" Sailor Moon moved closer to her. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"We'll meet again…moon bunny…" Sailor Star Fighter placed her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Leaning down, she gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before jumping up onto the beams and disappearing behind the wall.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon grabbed her face embarrassed. "Who, is she?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seiya sat on the chain link fence he met Usagi at that morning with his head tilt backwards and staring up at the star littered sky above. A tiny red one twinkled at him. It was amazing if you thought about it, the naked eye seeing something that was more than a lifetime away, billions of miles into the sky. People usually took that kind of information for granted, but for some reason it stuck out in his mind at the moment.

"Princess… this is what you wanted for me isn't it? It's what I wanted for myself. But…"

"Seiya?" Seiya looked down from the sky to see Usagi standing in front of him with a stunned look on her face, carrying Chibi-Usa in her arms. "What are… have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

"That's right, I was going to yell at you for taking so long." He stood up and walked over to her. "But now I'm just happy to see you." He brushed a small piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear causing her to turn a faint pink. "Made you blush." He teased.

"_Hmph!_ As if I'd blush over you!" She knocked his hand away.

"Right, right." He smiled. "So what took you so long?"

"Oh ahh…" Usagi panicked. "Well you see… uh... I had to convince that one lady to let me take her cause she wouldn't let me have her you see, because she thought she wasn't mine. But luckily the girls showed up and helped me out and then we started talking for a while… sorry…" she added.

"Hahhaaa, Well, I guess that's true. In an odd and choppy sort of way."

"What do you mean? Oh…" Chibi-Usa began to stir. "Now look what you did! You started to wake her up!" Usagi groaned. "Ohh… and I thought I could just put her down and go to sleep myself."

"Well, if she does wake up by the time you get inside, you can always read her a story."

"A story?"

"Yeah, kids like stories. Don't you have something you could read to her? Any fairy tales or something?" He asked. Usagi thought about it for a moment.

"Oh! I think I have Sleeping Beauty somewhere! I could read that!"

"Well, I better go and leave you to your story then. See you in school?"

"Seiya, I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I…" Usagi stopped talking mid sentence. Seiya's warm lips touched her cheek, and then left it leaving the rest of her body feeling cold in comparison.

"That's my payment. Next time…" He poked the spot where he had kissed her. "It won't just be on the cheek. Goodnight, Dumpling." He walked away, leaving her there dazed and flustered. "Maybe this is a good thing, being both Fighter and Seiya here. Two kisses in one night."

**Authors Note:**  
Watch the beginning of the original Japanese episode 69 and see what happens next! Seiya won't make an appearance in that episode. Tee hee...


	10. Fighter's Slip Up

For The One I Love

Chapter Ten

"Fighter's Slip Up"

* * *

"Dumpling? Dumpling… Du. M. Pling." Seiya leaned across the table outside the ice cream parlor and stared at her tilting his head to the side. "Hmmm…there we go!" Quickly, he snatched away her ice cream cone.

"Hey! That's my ice cream!"

"That's what you get for spacing out! Now I get double. Ahhh..." He opened his mouth wide.

"Hey! Don't lick it!" She grabbed it away from him and sat back down in her chair. "That's rude you know, touching someone else's food!"

"It's also rude to space out on a date."

"That's because… wait, what date?"

"Minor detail." Seiya pushed her question aside. "So what's on your mind, you can tell me."

"Mmm." Usagi licked her strawberry ice cream trying to think of how to say it. "The last few days have just been busy for me I guess. So I'm a little tired."

"Busy?" Seiya asked. "You don't work do you? And we haven't had that much school work except the study work for that test we had today."

"It has nothing to do with school."

"Could it be…something to do with all those UFO sighting lately?" Usagi choked on a bit of ice cream. "Usagi, it can't be that you are…" He leaned closely to her with a serious look upon his face.

"Eee-" Usagi backed up slightly, trying to avoid his eyes. "That I am…"

"That you are…in one of those UFO fanatic groups that goes out at night and tries to make contact with aliens and offer your body to them as a sacrifice?"

"Gah Hah!" _THUD! _Usagi fell backwards onto the concrete with ice cream still in hand. "What are you stupid?" She yelled at him as he laughed at her disoriented form. "What would make you believe I would be in a cult!"

"Shhh." Seiya still laughed waving his hands. "It was a joke, a joke."

"Honestly…"

"You don't have to tell me. As long as you haven't been sneaking out at all hours to meet with another guy it's all fine with me." Seiya knew the reason already. Usagi had been out a lot lately as Sailor Moon; most attacks being in a row one night after the other. For the most part, Seiya had been able to stay out of their business and let Usagi handle things on her own. But he once again found himself as Star Fighter in last night's previous scenario, arriving just in time to almost be sucked into a dimensional tear.

"Even if I was with another guy, that's none of your business." Her words brought him back to the present.

"That's harsh." He pouted.

"Seiya-kun?" He and Usagi looked up. A woman with brown eyes and short brown hair stood behind him holding a plastic grocery bag, wearing a red jacket and blue scarf. "Seiya it is you." She smiled at him.

"Hello Hitomi. Out shopping?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mother is visiting my place later tonight, so I thought I would make a homemade meal for once instead of my usual takeout. So what are you up to, eating ice cream outside at the beginning of fall?"

"We were just stopping for a treat on the way back from school. Ice cream happened to be the preferred choice."

"We?" Hitomi asked confused. She caught sight of Usagi as she peeked around Seiya's side.

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce you. Dumpling, this is my co-worker Ayuma Hitomi. Hitomi, this is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi. Ow!" Seiya added after Usagi kicked him under the table. "Right, future girlfriend I should say. Ow!"

"Friend." Usagi said sternly.

"For now."

"Grr…why you…"

"Okay okay!" Seiya dogged her third kick. "I give. This is my friend, Tsukino Usagi."

"Oh." She said unenthusiastically. "Seiya, are you in middle school?" She asked staring at Usagi's uniform.

"What?" He panicked. "Of course not! I would be in my second year of high school if I hadn't dropped out, one year under you remember?" Seiya pulled his coat closer to his neck to hide his uniform. "I've known Usagi for a while you see, and we decided yesterday to go get a bite today after she got out of school." Usagi raised an interested eyebrow at him as he looked for her for help.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow Seiya. Nice to have met you Tsukino-san. Bye."

"Dropped out of high school? Work?" Usagi asked as Seiya watched Hitomi run across the street before the traffic started again. "No." She raised her hand. "I don't even want to know about your personal affairs."

"What are you thinking? I needed a part time job and I told them I dropped out of high school to get it is all."

"So then you do know it's against school rules to have a part time job. But honestly, you in high school?"

"Let's just keep that a little secret between you and me. Okay?"

"Hmmm… alight, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You treat me to more ice cream sometime!"

"Somehow I knew food would be involved." He chuckled. "Alright. But just so you know, I would have treated you to ice cream again anyway, if it meant spending more time with you like this."

"Uh."

"You're too cute." He patted her on the head when she blushed at his words. "So when do you need to get home?" Usagi looked down on her watch and jumped.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed. "I was supposed to meet with the girls fifteen minutes ago! I still have to go home and change out of my uniform!"

"I'll walk you home."

"No, I better run. See you later Seiya!"

"Well…" Seiya stood there alone. "I guess I might as well go home and do some of that fun middle school homework, since Usagi is tied up in a Senshi meeting I can't exactly attend…"

"Save me…"

"Huh?" Seiya turned abruptly. "I could have sworn, someone just whispered in my ear…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seiya opened the door to his small and dark apartment room. After slipping off his shoes, he walked across the room after flicking on the lights to grab his book bag in the bedroom. Picking it up, Seiya walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch. "Really, I feel like a fool doing this sort of work." He said to himself as he flipped upon an English book. "If Taiki and Yaten were here with me, Taiki would probably be bored with the work, and Yaten would be complaining how easy it is and wasting his time, although he still would put it off like usual." Seiya chuckled at the thought of them, and then stopped. "They wouldn't have come back with me. They probably think I'm an idiot for coming here too."

Sighing, he slipped down on the couch and let the book slide off his legs and unto the floor. _"How long can I keep this up?"_ He thought. "Dumpling…" The kitchen faucet dripped quietly in the background. Seiya placed his arm over his eyes to block out the light, beginning to get a headache. "Probably shouldn't have had that cold ice cream." _I should get some of that aspirin I bought yesterday…_

The dripping water became the sound of a music box. Seiya stood in the middle of nowhere, which became an empty ballroom, the music box echoing off the walls. In the distance was a figure of a woman moving gracefully… dancing.

Usagi looked more beautiful and innocent then he had ever seen her before, and it took his breath away. She moved softly in her white flowing gown with gold beading. She continued swaying; unaware he was watching her, as she moved closer and closer to him. She stretched out her arm and spun right in front of him. Seiya reached out his hand wanting to dance with her, but she stopped spinning before he touched her arm.

She looked up at Seiya, and stared him hard in the eyes.

"It's all your fault."

"What? Arrgggg!" A huge gust of black wind caused Seiya to fall to the marble floor and try his hardest not to be blown away by the power of it. "Usagi!" He screamed peering over the arm he used to cover his face.

"Heeh heeeh…" He could barely make it out, the figure of a man dressed in white, carrying her away…

"It's all your fault…" She said sadly.

"Usagi!" Seiya tried to stand. The man was still there, but Usagi changed. Still in a white gown, she grew older in an instant, a crown now centered on her head in place of white beads.

"DON'T COME!" Then she became younger once more.

"Save me…"

"Usagi!"

_CRASH! _The Earth seemed to shake around him, the lights to his apartment flicked off just in time to reveal the full intensity of the purple lighting that flashed outside his apartment window. Seiya was now wide-awake yet completely confused. "What the hell?" He hurried from the couch and ran out of the door into a scene of complete chaos. All of his neighbors were running out of their rooms and flying down the stairs in complete panic and awe to join the people on the street.

"Excuse me!" Someone yelled as they hit Seiya in the shoulder running past him.

"Wait!" Seiya grabbed the woman by the shoulder. "What's going on here? An earthquake?"

"Look at the sky! The sky!" She said panicked. "A UFO!" Seiya looked up, and let go of the woman who continued down the stairs. Taking up his whole field of vision was what appeared to be a gigantic black crystal, a spaceship. "What the? Wait, it can't be! Damn! Usagi!" It had to be the Sailor Senshi's current enemy. If an enemy were going to appear like this to the public that could only mean something bad was about to happen. Seiya ran down the stairs and started to run past all the frozen public and down the street.

"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!" Seiya transformed then looked back up into the sky. A beam of light shot from the ground aimed right at the ship that had a tiny floating figure by it. "That must be them, they are already fighting. I'm not that far from them then, I got to get there!"

Chibi-Usa was frozen on the ground at the Sailor Senshi's feet, whom had just used Planet Power to try and give her time to escape.

"You idiot!" Mars yelled over the attack, trying not to break concentration. "Hurry up!"

"Leave Chibi-Usa to me. You guys hurry up too!" Tuxedo Kamen kneeled down and grabbed the child. Sailor Star Fighter turned the corner as Tuxedo Kamen jumped away carrying the pink haired girl in his hands.

"Damn you…" The voice came from the man floating over them, the same man Fighter had last fought at the construction site. "In that case…"

"No!" Fighter shouted. The Senshi's attack had been cancelled, and they now floated up toward the ship.

"Everyone!" Usagi, who had been running to them, stood in the empty crater where her friends once were. The Sailor Senshi continued to soar higher and higher until the ship's ray pulled them all the way in. "Everyone!" She screamed harder, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Usagi!" Without thinking, Sailor Star Fighter ran over to her.

"Are you okay, Chibi-Usa?" Tuxedo Kamen kneeled down next to her.

"Yes…" She mumbled. Usagi shook in anger.

"CHIBI-USA!" She raised her hand to slap the child, but someone held her back.

"Usagi, don't." Sailor Star Fighter said. "You'll only regret it."

"You…" Usagi looked at the person holding her hand in surprise. "How do you… know me?"

"Heh?" It took a second before Fighter realized what she had just done. "I am…I mean, I know you because…"

Rubeus' laughter rang all around them. Usagi looked up at the hovering ship and the man standing before it with her tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Now's not the time." Fighter lowered Usagi's hand but kept it in her own. "We need to get out of here before he spots us. Follow me." Sailor Star Fighter led the way down the road, where they ducked behind an alleyway.

"Sailor Moon!" Rubeus's voice echoed throughout all of Tokyo. "It was quite wise of you not to show up. But after losing all the other Sailor Senshi, I doubt there's anything you can do to me. However, I will give you time to think it over. Three hours from now, at 3:00am, I will appear at this location again. Make up your mind by then."

"Bastard." Fighter cursed as he disappeared into the sky with his ship.

"Everyone…" Usagi walked out from the alleyway.

"Don't worry." Fighter placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get your friends back, I know we will." _Somehow… _She thought.

"Sailor Star Fighter." Usagi turned her attention back to the Senshi. "You… you know I'm Sailor Moon? But how?"

"I've known for a long time. As well as who you are, Chiba Mamoru." She directed at Tuxedo Kamen.

Chibi-Usa looked up at the masked man. "Mamo-chan?"

"We can talk about this as much as you want later, but right now we need to get out of here."

"Let's head back to my place." Tuxedo Kamen picked Chibi-Usa up. "Okay?" Usagi nodded, and Fighter followed them in silence.

**Authors Note:**  
In case you missed it or are still confused, I did upload this chapter once before then deleted in about a minute after updating. Because, I didn't like how it was done. So that's why you got those update e-mails but there was nothing there to read when you clicked on the link.


	11. Warning

For The One I Love

Chapter Eleven

"Warning"

* * *

When they reached Mamoru's house, Fighter showed Usagi a seat on the couch. Once Mamoru had taken off his disguise as Tuxedo Kamen he walked out into the room with Usagi and Fighter.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Chibi-Usa for a bit." He pointed above them to indicate where he was going. Usagi didn't say anything; she just nodded her head and looked at the floor in silence as he walked out the door. Soon after, Luna and Artemis came bursting in.

"We saw what happened. Usagi, are you alright?" Luna asked panicked before stopping in her tracks at the sight of Fighter. "You!"

"Don't worry." Usagi said. "She showed up to help us. She knows who I am."

"Don't worry?" Luna mimicked. "The enemy shows up and takes Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, gives you an ultimatum, and then this mysterious Senshi shows up and knows who you are."

"You can trust me-" Fighter reassured them.

"Then if you're on our side." Artemis cut in. "There's no reason for you not to reveal your own identity to Usagi-chan." Fighter looked at Usagi for a moment before looking away.

"I can't. Not now." She said. "I have my reasons. I just can't. But you must believe me, I'm not with the enemy." She added when Artemis gave her a questioning glare. "I would _die_ to protect you, Sailor Moon."

"Ah…" Usagi didn't know what to say. The tiny black cat looked at Usagi's flushed face and then into the eyes of Fighter and a wave of reassurance washed over her.

"Artemis…" Luna said with a soft voice. "Now's not the time anyway. We have bigger issues."

"Alright." Artemis sighed.

"We have to figure out a way to get Mercury and others back." Luna said.

"Usagi-Chan, do you mind if I turn on the news?" Artemis asked. She shook her head. Sailor Star Fighter watched as the white cat went over to the bed and switched the TV on, then she turned her attention back to Usagi.

"Can I ask you something?" Usagi nodded once more giving Fighter the feeling she wasn't talking in efforts to fight back her tears.

"That girl you call Chibi-Usa. What do you know about her?" Artemis and Luna looked over. "I'm not asking because I'm gathering information for your enemy." She directed at the cats. "It's just, she confuses me. The only thing I know is she claims to come from the future, she carries a key with her that allows her to do so, and she is also a Sailor Senshi. But even then, why is the enemy here so desperate to get her?"

"Sailor Senshi?" Luna asked. "Chibi-Usa isn't a Sailor Senshi."

"But…" _Relax! I'm a Senshi too! "She told me she was…" _Fighter thought to herself. _Could she have been lying for some reason?_

"We don't know much more than you." Artemis said. "Chibi-Usa showed up wanting to steal the Silver Crystal from Usagi, claiming her name was Usagi too. She brainwashed Usagi's family into believing she was her cousin who was visiting."

"What did you say?"

"It's true." Usagi spoke. "I'm not sure why exactly the enemy is after her, but Chibi-Usa claims they followed her from the future, and hurt her mother."

"That's right…" Fighter remembered the conversation Usagi and her overheard at the construction site. "The enemy is from the tenth planet, Clan of the Dark Moon..."

"Luna, the news!" Artemis shouted. The tiny black cat ran and jumped up on the bed.

"The enormous unidentified flying object, which showed up in the Juban area, disappeared somewhere this evening. However, residents are concerned that this incident will affect them."

"Thirty more minutes." The white cat said.

"Usagi, where are Mamoru and Chibi-Usa?" Luna asked. Usagi was now staring at her locket, which she held in her right hand.

"They're on the rooftop. He's probably trying to comfort Chibi-Usa." Usagi gripped her locket tightly in her hand. "I can't do this anymore! I don't care if the enemy is after her, I can't protect a girl like her anymore!"

"Usagi…" Fighter said.

"I almost want to give the Silver Crystal and Chibi-Usa to the enemy to get my friends back. Besides, if she had never shown up here, this town would still be peaceful."

"Usagi! Do you seriously mean what you just said?" Luna shouted.

"How could I have been serious?" Usagi lifted her face to reveal tears starting to form in her eyes once more. "But I'm not grown-up enough to stay tough in this kind of situation."

"Usagi…"

"I'm sorry, I must be tired."

"I understand. We'll come up with a good plan. So you go rest for a while." Artemis said.

"I'll help them, so don't stress yourself anymore." Fighter helped Usagi stand.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll go to the balcony and get some fresh air." They all watched as she walked away. Sailor Star Fighter moved over next to the bed with the two cats.

"What will we do?" She asked.

"What about giving Rubeus a fake Silver Crystal to buy us some time?" Luna suggested.

"We'll use that time to get aboard the UFO and to free everyone." Artemis added. "But, what are we going to do about Chibi-Usa?"

"How about disguising ourselves as Chibi-Usa?"

"You two?" Fighter raised her eyebrow at them. "Isn't that a bit… ridiculous? Hmm?" She turned around after hearing a clicking noise. "What was that?"

"Ehh... I think Star Fighter is right." Artemis said after thinking about it. "I don't think that will work."

"I agree." Luna nodded.

The distant sound of hurried footsteps turned into Mamoru running inside followed by Chibi-Usa. "The front door is wide open!" He shouted. "Is Usa-ko here?"

"What?" The cats yelled in unison.

"That idiot!" Fighter jumped from her seat on the bed, realizing what the clicking sound before now was. She raced to the balcony, but there was no one there. "She's not here…"

"I knew it!" Mamoru said.

"Are you saying she went by herself to save everybody?" Luna asked worried.

"She just might have." Artemis sounded equally worried.

"That's absolutely reckless, no matter how you look at it! She'll end up getting herself killed!"

"Eh?" Mamoru turned around and noticed something else was missing. "Chibi-Usa? Chibi-Usa!"

"I bet she went after Usagi." Artemis ran over to Mamoru.

"Both of them had the same idea! Unbelievable! They think alike as if they were identical twins!"

"Fighter!" Luna yelled back as Mamoru and Artemis began running out the door, but Sailor Star Fighter has jumped from the balcony after Usagi the moment she found her missing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The UFO descended from the sky for the second time that night. Usagi, transformed as Sailor Moon watched as it broke into the atmosphere, Rubeus of the Dark Moon Clan's voice echoed out into Tokyo's night.

"It's good of you to come, Sailor Moon and Rabbit!"

"Rabbit?" Sailor Moon turned around and looked down. Chibi-Usa was standing there at her side. "Chibi-Usa, why are you here!"

"I'm going with you!" The girl shouted.

"I am too!"

"Sailor Star Fighter?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I followed you as well. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself!" _Even if you might have once already._

"But if Chibi-Usa comes with me, it will play right into the enemy's hands! Fighter, please take Chibi-Usa with you and stay behind!"

While they were bickering, a blue light surrounded Sailor Moon, Star Fighter and Chibi-Usa making them levitate off the ground as it pulled them higher towards the spaceship. Sailor Moon felt herself hit the ground with an echoing thud. She looked up to find herself in a room unlike anything she has seen before. Rubeus was standing in front of her, and behind him, were her friends trapped in what appeared to be crystal crosses.

"You guys!" She yelled.

"Welcome Sailor Moon. Thank you for bringing the Rabbit with you. I see I missed one of your friends, but it doesn't matter much, you will all die here anyway."

"Rubeus! Ha you fell for it! She's not the Rabbit, she's my cousin Chibi-Usa!"

"What?"

"Did you really think I would hand over the Rabbit so easily? What an idiot, you totally fell for it!"

"Oy!" Sailor Star Fighter tugged on her hair from behind her. "I don't think taunting your enemy in this kind of situation is a good idea you know." She whispered in Moon's ear.

"Heh, I'll take my time later finding out whether or not that's true." Rubeus smiled. "But before I do, I'll get rid of you!"

"Fair enough!"

"Idiot…" Fighter said under her breath.

"Chibi-Usa, find somewhere safe and stay there. Fighter, please look after her."

"But what about you! I'm not just going to let you fight on your own!"

"Please…" She asked quietly.

"Alright, let's go little girl." Chibi-Usa and Star Fighter moved off to the side giving Sailor Moon the room she needed to battle.

"Okay! Let's fight!"

"Hm." Rubeus smirked, and thrust his hand outwards not even giving Sailor Moon time to prepare for the attack. She flew backwards and came crashing to the floor. Star Fighter clenched her fist; the other held Chibi-Usa's shoulder.

"Don't think this is all you're going to suffer. After all, you've put me through a number of bitter experiences." Sailor Moon picked herself up off the ground.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" Rubeus blocked the attack with his bare hand. "No way! My Moon Princess Elimination…gah!" Everything around Sailor Moon's body became warped like you would see the air in intense heat. Slowly, she felt her body being dragged to the ground. No matter how hard she resisted, she couldn't straighten herself up. "My body feels so heavy."

"Hhaaaha, let me tell you what is happening." Rubeus stood there glowering down at her. "This ship can increase my power many times over! This super gravity is part of that. Incidentally, I can also reverse it. Watch!" Sailor Moon flew from the ground hitting her back into a giant crystal as she descended. She squinted here eyes open after colliding with it and gasped.

"No way…"

"So you've noticed! That's right. Outside of this ship is space, thousands of meters above the Earth."

"We're in space?" Fighter breathed. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fighter shouted as quietly as possible as Chibi-Usa squirmed free from Fighter's grip and started running. "Damn kid!" She too crawled out of hiding and perused the child.

"You no longer have anywhere to escape!" Rubeus continued.

Chibi-Usa ran directly at the sleeping Senshi as Star Fighter tried her hardest to catch up. Sailor Moon, who caught sight of them from above watched in silence. "Stupid! Don't go near them! You'll-" Chibi-Usa ran into the force field blocking anyone from reaching the prisoners. The shield coursed through her body in the form of electric dark energy. She pink haired girl began admitting energy from her forehead until she fell back away from the shield.

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon yelled still suspended in mid air.

"Just as I thought, she is the Rabbit." Rubeus said all too pleased with himself.

"Damn!" Fighter grabbed onto the child and lifted her off the floor. "What do you think you were doing? Didn't you expect something like that to happen?"

"Let go!" She said. "It's my fault they're like this! I have to save them!"

"You can't do it on your own! You're not even a Sailor Senshi are you?"

"No…" Chibi-Usa said sadly. "But…"

"You should stop wasting your energy!" Rubeus called over to them. "They're surrounded by a high voltage shield."

"I can't give up! Eiyyaahhh!" Chibi-Usa ran at it again, only to be electrocuted.

"Chibi-Usa!"

"Now..." Rubeus turned his attention back to Sailor Moon. "I think it's about time I got rid of you!" She fell back to the ground, flattening against its surface. "Grovel on the ground like a frog and I will squash you!"

"I won't let you! Star Serious-"

"Don't!" Sailor Moon yelled through the force. "Stay with Chibi-Usa, or I won't forgive you!"

"Die!"

"Sailor Moon!" Slowly, Sailor Moon started to get up.

"What?" Her body was shaking and unstable, but she was managing to stand.

"Unforgivable! No matter what, there is no way I can forgive you!" She said.

"Impossible! You can stand up in this super gravity?"

"I won't give in to you! Chibi-Usa isn't giving in, and Fighter is here with me as well! I can't… I'm Sailor Moon, so I can't give in either!"

"I'm afraid I underestimated you a little. This time, I will use my full power!"

"Star Fighter!" Chibi-Usa yelled as Rubeus and Sailor Moon each prepared their own attacks. "I think this is the source of his power!" She looked over to what the child was pointing at, a smaller version of the black crystals all around them. It lit up every time Rubeus used some if his power.

"So all we have to do is destroy that right?" Sailor Star Fighter readied her attack but Chibi-Usa grabbed onto the crystal first. The power from the crystal acted like the shield did and absorbed her in electric shock. Star Fighter looked up as Rubeus appeared over them, which meant Sailor Moon had fallen somewhere…

"You were fated to die anyway! Prepare to die!"

"Try it! Starlight Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter blasted Rubeus away from them. He didn't have time to recoil himself before another attack stuck him.

"Moon Princess Elimination!"

With a burst of white-gold light behind her, Star Fighter turned to see Chibi-Usa pull out the crystal by herself. "How did…" For a split second, Fighter saw something gold appear on Chibi-Usa's forehead that looked like… "Is that...?" The crystal broke and Rubeus fell to Sailor Moon's attack as the ship around them began to fall apart.

"Fighter, are you okay?" Sailor Moon walked sluggishly over to her.

"I'm fine, but you're a mess. You should have let me help you before."

"It's okay. You protected Chibi-Usa for me, thank you…"

"Sailor Moon!" Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter along with Chibi-Usa came over to them. "Sailor Star Fighter? You're here too?"

"Ahhahaa! Do you think you have won? You fools! Eventually this ship will go out of control and explode. You will all become space dust and disappear!"

"If that happens, you will also…"

"That's right!" He stopped Mars mid sentence. "I cannot return to the future either. But I don't think it will be too bad to die together with you. Hah!" The room became engulfed with flames, Rubeus too was swallowed by the blaze.

"If we don't hurry and get out of here, we'll really end up dying with him!" Mars exclaimed.

"Teleportation." Fighter said. "Have you guys learned how to teleport yet?"

"Of course! But Sailor Moon's already exhausted her energy! And then there's you and Chibi-Usa!"

"I can carry my own weight. You don't have much of a choice right now anyway." She said.

"I can still try as well!" Sailor Moon said. "Chibi-Usa, you can join us right?"

"I'll try." She girl nodded determinedly.

"Good girl. I'll get you something nice later."

"Then, I want to have pancakes!"

"Alright."

"Everyone take hands!" Fighter shouted over roaring of the dying ship. "Fighter Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!"

The next thing Fighter felt was a rush of cold wind and the sound of footsteps on concrete. She opened her eyes and looked up from Earth at the exploding ship in the sky.

"We did it!" Everyone cheered. Sailor Star Fighter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Honestly… I don't know how you ever made alive till high school."

"Hm, what was that?"

"Oh, uh nothing. Well, I best be off."

"Wait!" Jupiter called. "You told us to forget about you and focus on our enemy, but how can we? You're always there to help Sailor Moon and the rest of us. Won't you at least tell us why you are here or where you came from?"

"Let's just say… I've got something in common with Tuxedo Kamen and your little rabbit there…" She looked down into the child's red eyes as the time key clanged against Fighter's chest. "Nngg..."

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon ran over to the Senshi who gripped her head in pain and fell to her knees. "What's the matter? Fighter, talk to me!" Her eyes stung with pain and began to water. All she could feel was something hot pressing against her chest.

"Ouch!" She heard a child's voice say in the distance.

"Chibi-Usa?" Mercury asked her as she pulled something out from around her neck.

"The key suddenly felt really hot. It's never done that before."

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon continued to try and get a response out of her. She opened one of her stinging eyes to look at the blonde woman holding her.

"_Don't come…" _

**Authors Note:**  
Weeeww… That was very tiring to write. I had to walk away a few times and come back to it in order to get it done. Check my profile for story updates, and I'll see you next chapter! Reviews turn into updates! And Oww oww, guess who makes his first sexy appearance at the end of the episode used? Bishi number 1! You can also find me on twitter under Kimiski.


	12. Swept Away

For the One I Love

Chapter Twelve

"Swept Away"

* * *

After the latest incident between Sailor Star Fighter and the Sailor Senshi, Seiya decided it was about time to put some distance between her and the Senshi again. Even though he felt so involved now, and leaving Sailor Moon alone at this point was driving him insane with worry. It was time to concentrate on Usagi as Usagi the person. Especially since he had this deep sinking and unsettling feeling, something bad was about to happen. It wasn't the headaches, or the dreams. It was just something in his gut, which kept tearing at him ever since he fainted. Things were going to change in this era and soon Seiya wouldn't be able to reach her.

Still, even if he decided to retire Star Fighter for a while, that didn't mean he could just leave them on their own. He always found an excuse to leave a group he was assigned to in class for one project or another or leave the class room when they all did, to find a way near enough to them he could listen in to all the current going on's with their fight against the Black Moon Clan. As far as he could tell, nothing really huge had happened since the night the man called Rubeus died in a fiery trap. Just the showing of another of Black Moon's lackeys who apparently had a horrible laugh and the still occasional talk of Sailor Star Fighter.

"Hey Dumpling."

"Gah!" Usagi jumped backwards knocking into Ami and Makoto who were following right behind her. "What do you think you are doing? Snooping outside the girl's bathroom!"

"I wasn't snooping." Seiya lied perfectly. "I just came from the guy's bathroom is all. Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you a second."

"What?" She asked. Seiya blinked, staring at her as she continued to stand in the doorway of the bathroom with two of her friends. Someone sighed behind her.

"She doesn't get it." Makoto told him. "With Usagi, you have to say it directly. Well, we'll be going then." She grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her past Usagi and began walking down the hallway leaving the two of them alone.

"Huh? Makoto?" Usagi called after her friends, but she just waved her hand, not looking back as she continued to walk with Ami. "What was that for?"

"Er… maybe I can talk to you while you're not standing in the middle of the doorway to the girl's bathroom?" Seiya pointed out. Not thinking anything of it, Usagi said 'ok' and they walked down the opposite hallway from where her friends went.

"So what is it?" She asked as they stopped by a window.

"I was thinking, do you want to go with me somewhere tonight?" Seiya had decided this a while ago. If he was going to get anywhere before his feeling turned out to be correct, he would have to sweep Usagi away, or everything he had done up until now, would be a waste.

"Somewhere tonight? Where?"

"There's this new cake place that opened up a couple days ago-"

"Yeah they have really good cakes! And lot's of them!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Ah" Seiya said disappointed. "So you've been there then?" She nodded then looked away like she was remembering something, and quickly hid a smile and a slight blush. "Hmm… Ah, I have an idea! So what do you say, I'll pick you up around six? Dress nice okay!" He winked at her then started to take off not letting her get a word in edgewise.

"Eh- Seiya?" Usagi tried to stop him as he walked around her, her hand reaching out to catch a hold of him but Seiya was already speeding down the hallway leaving Usagi to stand there with her words caught in her throat. As she watched him turn the corner she sighed, "Really…"

Later, when Usagi woke from her nap after getting home from school, she barely had enough time to get dressed before Seiya showed up at the front door. Not knowing where she was going, Usgai dressed as nice as she could without feeling like she had gone overboard. She just finished putting her last earring on and headed downstairs when she could hear the door open, Seiya's voice saying something, then a very loud and angry voice yell, "IKUKO!" Usagi froze on the staircase. _"Oh no…"_

"What is it, Dear?" Usagi's mother walked from the kitchen to see what the matter was. "Oh my." She blushed slightly at Seiya's semi-formal form, standing there in the middle of the doorway, holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

"This _man_ says he's here for our daughter!"

"Really? Usagi?" She was still flushed.

"Dad!" Usagi ran from the staircase and into the hallway, immediately placing herself between her father and Seiya. At least now even if he did happen to be in choking distance, Seiya would have time to get away. "Seiya and I are just friends, we're going-" She turned to look at him, and took it all in. He wore a silver button up jacket that was open, and matching tailored pants. Underneath his jacket was a simple white collar shirt and in his hands was a giant bouquet. Seiya saw her looking at it and smiled, holding it out to her.

"This is for you." She hesitantly began to reach her hand out, recoiled it, and then reached out again.

"T-thank you…" Usagi blushed holding the buddle of flowers against her chest, taking in their sweet fresh fragrance.

"Just friends huh?" Kenji Tsukino pointed a finger at her daughter, then swiveled around and pointed it in Seiya's face. "Just what are your intentions with my daughter? Huh?"

"Oh Honey relax…" Ikuko Tsukino smiled and took her husband's arm, drawing him back. "Usagi, you go have fun."

"R-right." Usagi slipped her shoes on, grabbed her jacket and pushed right by her parents and Seiya without a word, keeping her eyes forward. Seiya bowed, and followed. As he was shutting the door Usagi heard her parents speaking.

"Hm, that wasn't the same boy from before was it?" She asked.

"What? There's more than one boy? Usagi!" Kenji cried.

When Seiya met up with Usagi around the corner of her house, she was clutching her face in both her hands with her head down, beat red. "I don't believe this…"

"Your father just loves you." Seiya smiled.

She threw her hands up in the air and started to walk. "That's it. I'm going home! I'll sneak through the window!"

"No Usagi!" Seiya caught her hand. "It's fine, really." He laughed. "By the way, you're beautiful."

"Uh, thanks." She looked away for a moment as he took his turn taking her in. Nothing really surprised him; Seiya already knew Usagi was breathtaking in every way. Her dress was red, falling to her knees where it slightly bunched up, the beaded spaghetti straps covered up by a short form fitting black silk jacket. Black straps wound from her heel which graced her foot to form a bow by her ankle. "So… where are we going?" She asked.

"First, I was thinking maybe we should get some food?"

"Alright." Usagi smiled, honestly hungry.

"Alright." Seiya smiled back, reaching out his hand.

"What?"

"Your hand." She hesitated. "Come on, it's part of the experience."

"What experience?" Usagi said, passing him. "Come on. I won't get lost."

"Suit yourself."

"I do." Seiya chuckled and set off after her. He knew she wouldn't take his hand, she was too stubborn but that was just one of the many things he loved about her. He wouldn't give up by any means though… he could be stubborn too.

Seiya took Usagi to a restaurant she had never heard of before and soon understood about the level of dress Seiya suggested. It not only looked expensive, it was expensive, causing Usagi to ask him about the price and him ensuring her she could order whatever she wanted as long as she only got a 'normal humans portion.'

As time passed, Usagi completely forgot to be on her guard because she didn't want Seiya to get the wrong impression that she believed she was, and allowed him to take her, on a date. Everything around her just seemed natural, sitting there, looking at him, and talking to him, deep in conversation. Everyone around them just disappeared. The only people sitting in that entire restaurant were them.

They talked for about two hours; about Usagi and her friends, school, dreams, as much about Seiya as he would allow, his school rules breaking job, family, music, TV shows, and comics, before they realized how long it had been. Seiya paid for the meal, and they both left the restaurant to go catch a taxi.

The taxi ride was more quiet than their conversation in the restaurant, but not completely silent. Some random chit-chat here and there, until they finally reached their destination.

"Palette Town?" Usgai asked getting out of the car.

"You've been here before right?"

"Well, yeah. Not in a while though. Don't you…think we're a bit overdressed for this?"

"Nah it will be fine. Come on." Seiya held at his hand and again, Usagi looked at it. She walked over to him, not taking it.

"Lead the way then." She smiled.

Overdressed to do more of the adventurous activates, Usagi and Seiya spent most of their time there looking at the different shops. Usgai fell in love with one of the shops that had beautiful and delicate looking cakes, along with different tea sets. Seiya bought them a couple of the cakes, and they sat around the giant marble statue of four women in Venus Fort to eat them. After the cake, the two of them headed over to the arcade, where they tied for first place at racing, Seiya won a shooting game, and Usagi won a stuffed monkey that she said resembled Seiya when he squinted his eyes.

"So now where too?" Usagi asked

"You'll see, this way…"

"Seiya!" They turned around at a woman calling his name, to see Hitomi running over towards them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He walked towards her a bit.

"My mom came back, this time with my whole family. My younger sister and brother really wanted to come here, so we came. Wow you look nice, what's the occasion?"

"She is."

"Oh!" Hitomi followed Seiya's direction of vision until she saw Usagi, standing slightly behind Seiya. "Tsukino-san, hello. You look wonderful too."

"T-thank you, Ayuma-san."

"So, are you two on a date?" She asked

"Well, I say yes and she says no, so we're kind of in-between." Usagi dropped her gaze and turned her head the other way when Hitomi looked back to her from Seiya when he said this.

"I see…"

"Hitomi!" A small boy called.

"Ah, that's my family. I better go. Nice seeing you again Tsukino-san." She bowed and left, catching up with a small brown haired boy about elementary age, a girl with dark brown hair about junior high age and two adults, who Usagi assumed were her mother and father.

"Are you ready?" Seiya turned back to Usagi who was still staring after Hitomi.

"Yeah…"

It was dark outside now, and the line to the Ferris wheel seemed never ending. But as Usagi stopped to get in line, Seiya kept walking, pulling two tickets out of his hand.

"I bought them in advance." The man at the gate opened it and let them through, taking the tickets from Seiya. They sat opposite each other as the ride began to move.

"Thank you, for today." Usgai said. "It was really fun."

"No problem. Of course…" He grinned at her. "It was with me, so it's bound to be fun."

"Geez, aren't you modest?"

"No, I just tell the truth."

"Even if it hurts others?" Usagi leaned forward, teasing him, but Seiya answered with a straight face.

"Yes."

"Eh?" Usagi leaned back in her seat, staring at him.

"I think… that not telling the truth, especially to yourself, can hurt more. To others… and yourself. Sure hiding some things might make you and those around you feel better for the moment, but when they do learn the truth, they will be hurt you kept it from them. And when you learn a truth about yourself and finally except it… it might be too late. Do you disagree?"

"I'm… not sure. Someone can lie to you, because they love you right? So, how does that work then?"

"You mean, like lie to you to protect you?" Usagi nodded. "I think, then they must be a coward. Because, if two people truly loved each other, they would work something out together, to protect each other. Unless of course, the one doing the protecting, thought the other person weak."

"That's not true!" Usagi shouted. "Lying to protect the one's you love, isn't weak, it's just another form of love… I'm sorry…" She added when she saw the taken aback expression on his face.

"I guess then… it depends on how you look at it." When she looked at him, he smiled and continued. "Some people might find that lying is a weak act, and that being able to tell the truth takes strength. Other people find that it takes great strength to be able to lie to those they love."

"Ah… thank you." Silence fell around them as Usagi gazed out the window and Seiya gazed at her. It was like the first time they had ridden a Ferris wheel together when he had first arrived on Earth. He was captivated by her, and this time no image of his princess came into his mind, he only saw her.

"Dumpling… do you… do you still think, your boyfriend loves you?" She didn't move but continued to keep looking forward, like she had done the last time he was brought up like this, so long ago.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"And if he doesn't… can I steal you away?"

"Eh?" The atmosphere was intense and warm, gluing Usagi to her seat as she looked into Seiya's determined eyes that never faltered. They were eyes that she felt could see right through her, striking blue, that only saw her.

"I think… I'd very much, like to be your boyfriend, Dumpling."

"Seiya don't…"

"I'm not joking around this time, if you'll have me…" Seiya slowly rose from his seat, stepping over to Usagi when their carriage hit the top of the wheel, and swam with stars. Outside the window, Usagi could see the faint lights of many falling stars.

"A meteor shower." Seiya said, sitting back down in his seat, "I guess that means it's time to go then."

"Time to go…?"

"Catch a bus."

The Ferris wheel stopped after they rode the rest of the way down in silence. Seiya helped her out and they took off for the exit of Palette Town to go catch a taxi, which would drop them off at a bus stop in front of a science museum. All the while, Usagi felt a new burning sensation in her chest.

They sat together on the bus, shoulder to shoulder in silence. The bus was taking them to a observatory that was having a special event to see tonight's meteor shower.

"Usagi, we're here."

"Hmm? Oh right, sorry…" Seiya frowned at her out of it response.

"I didn't mean to…"

"All right! Welcome to this observatory tonight! We'll all head up to the viewing room right now, and I'm sure all of you will get to experience something very spectacular!" The crowd began to move, muttering in excitement as they followed the directors into the building. Everyone took the elevator up as far as it could go before having to take the stairs the rest of the way. As they walked inside, the crowd gathered around the giant telescope in the middle of the room as the man who lead them began to talk about it and the happenings of that night.

"Usagi, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, really. You didn't… " She blushed.

"Ahh, I see. I made you realize your true feelings for me!"

"What?" She rounded on him. "What makes you think that?"

"You're blushing. Badly." He laughed.

"You caught me off guard is all! I'm not used to people just suddenly saying that kind of stuff to me! No girl is!"

"Alright, alright. But…" He said grabbing her hand. "I want you to know, I meant everything I told you."

"As everyone takes turns viewing the shower, we're going to go ahead and start a simulation that will let everyone waiting, experience some of the magic in here as well." There were oohh's and aww's along with some clapping as the entire room went pitch black and filled with millions of small different colored glowing lights. "Why don't you two go ahead and look first?"

Usagi moved away towards the telescope as fast as she could, sitting in the chair and getting instructions on how to work it. When she was done getting a brief idea of how to use it, Seiya followed and stood behind her.

"What do you see?"

"Stars." She replied. "Beautiful stars."

"Yeah, they are aren't they?" Seiya leaned more against the seat, his head now floating over her shoulder. She could feel his breath tickling her ear when he spoke, almost with a passion, which she found drawing her in, something she could connect too. The stars. "It's better being out there with them though, you know? Instead of watching them from Earth, you float among them yourself, getting to see everything up-close. Like you know them, and greet them, personally."

"Yeah it is." She smiled, lost in depths of outer space. "So... if they love space so much, why do you think some of them decide to come to Earth?"

"They come to Earth… because they fall in love." Something in his voice made her spin around and stare at him. It wasn't sadness or loneliness… or maybe it was actually a bit of both of them. Whatever it was, right then, Usagi felt the stinging heat rise in her chest again and she felt like crying.

"Seiya you…" All words were lost. Instead, there were only the sounds of lips being pressed against one another. Seiya slipped his hand in her hair, as Usagi sat there body unmoving, slowly closing her eyes. The kiss broke apart and they looked at one another.

"I told you… didn't I?" He smiled. "The next time… it wouldn't just be on the cheek." And he moved back into position, not giving her any more reaction time then to let out a tightened breathe and look sadly into his eyes. Seiya wrapped one hand back into her hair as Usagi closed her eyes, and found herself, reaching for his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So…I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, at school." After the observatory, the bus took them back to the museum, where Seiya had their third taxi waiting for them. First the taxi driver would swing by Usagi's house and drop her off at home, before taking him to his apartment. He stood with Usagi in front of her house as the cab waited for him across the street.

"Thank you for coming with me. Let's do it again sometime."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Dumpling." Seiya bent down and kissed her on the forehead before walking away and getting into the taxi, leaving Usagi behind to watch him go. She stood there watching the corner on which he had disappeared, and felt something warm start to form in her eyes. As she turned to go, she saw someone standing at the other corner leaning against the wall, head down.

"Ma…"

"So, did you enjoy your date?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squeaked loudly, her voice caught in her throat. "What are you… why are you…"

"I ran into Chibi-Usa and told her I would walk her home. So did you two have fun?"

"No Mamoru! It's not like that!" Usagi panicked. "Seiya is just a friend! We're not dating! The one I love is-"

"I'm happy for you Usagi." Mamoru looked up from the ground, smiling at her. Usagi took a deep breath and swallowed the air that came in. "I really am. It's about time, you moved on too."

"Mamo-chan!" But he didn't answer her, he turned and walked away, showing Usagi nothing but his back. "Mamo-chan!" She took another deep breath as his name faded into the air, reaching no one. Body shaking, Usagi turned her back as well, and made her way into the house.

She managed to dodge her parents and went up into her dark room. The flowers Seiya had given her earlier that night were in one of her mother's vases which stood on her nightstand next to her bed. She set down the stuffed monkey next to them and without changing, fell atop her bed. Without any warning, uncontrollable tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I don't understand…" She looked up at the nightstand through the pillow she was clutching to her face. In-between the stuffed animal and the flowers was a frame that held a picture of herself and Mamoru, smiling. "I don't understand anymore…" The last image Usagi saw as she closed her eyes and went to bed, was the flowers and the picture, side by side, neither one fading from her sleepy memory, before the other.

**Authors Note:**  
Check my profile on under my updates corner for well… updates. On me, my stories, etc. You can also find my on twitter. If you watch me on DevArt, you should have seen a certain drawing titled, "Renewed Meeting" which you may have remembered reading, comes from a future chapter in this Fanfiction! Bye.


	13. Recurrent Decisions

For The One I Love

Chapter Thirteen

"Recurrent Decisions"

* * *

The sunlight poured into Usagi's room and she wanted nothing to do with it at the moment. She rolled around on her bed, facing the opposite direction.

"Usagi!" Ikuko called from the bottom of the stairs. "Usagi, you're going to be late for school again! Come on, or you won't be able to eat your rice before class!"

"Mmm…" Usagi grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face.

"Usagi!" She heard her mother call again.

"Alright!" Usagi lazily picked the pillow up from her face and plopped it on the bed. Swinging her legs over the side, she managed to force her body into a sitting position. She continued to sit there in silence for a few seconds, thinking to herself. It wasn't that she was tired, something else was bugging her. It was one of those feelings in the pit of your stomach, like you can't remember what you should be worrying about, but you know that you should be worrying about something. As she turned her body, she noticed the vase of flowers, the stuffed monkey, and the picture sitting in-between both of them. _Oh yeah…  
_  
Standing up, Usagi walked to the night stand, took the picture into her hands and brushed off a couple of petals from the flowers that had caught on the frame. Tears suddenly began to run down her face. "What have I done?" She spoke to the emptiness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Umino!" Naru Osaka called from inside the 2-1 classroom at Juban Junior High. "Umino give it back!" All the students sat on or around desks chatting loudly with one another, with their teacher Miss. Huruna nowhere to be seen. Seiya was reclined back in his own desk, his feet propped up on the empty seat to the side. He glanced to his right at Usagi's empty desk.

"Hey Naru. Have you seen Usagi at all today?" He asked.

"What, Usagi-Chan?" Naru stopped her pursuit of Umino to look at Seiya. "No, I haven't seen Usagi yet."

"Hmm…"

"I'm sure she's just running late again." It wasn't hard for Naru to tell what he was thinking about, what with the look of worry she saw enter his eyes as he looked at Usagi's empty desk.

"Yeah, most likely..."

"Hey Umino! Where are you going?" Naru chased after Umino again as he made to leave the classroom. As he stepped out from the room, a faint screaming could be heard down the hallway, accompanied by screeching footsteps.

"Woah! Watch out!"

"Who?"

_Crash!_"Are you okay?" Naru leaned outside the door to see Umino sitting on the floor. He had collided with a late and panicked Usagi who was laying face first on the floor across from him. Usagi picked herself up off the floor, rubbing the back of her head.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry." Umino said, picking up his glasses from the floor and also stood.

"Oh?" Usagi caught site of who she had crashed into. "What happened to our homeroom class?"

"Oh." Umino also replied when he saw Usagi. "Miss. Huruna is not here today. So even first period is study hall."

"So that's it." Usagi said happily, and then suddenly sulked at her own thought. "I wish I'd had another bowl of rice."

"Umino," Naru interjected. "Give it back to me."

"What? But…"

"I'll give it to you when I finish it properly, okay?"

"Well, if you say so, Naru." Umino blushed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that resembled a bracelet yet seemed to be made out of string, and handed it to Naru.

"What? What is that?" Usagi leaned over it in interest.

"It's a promise ring." Naru told her.

"A promise ring?"

"Miss. Usagi, you don't know what a promise ring is?" Umino asked her in shock.

"Pro-wrestling?" Usagi seemed to dwell in her own mind for a second before blushing a bit. "Kinky."

"This is no good." Umino and Naru said in unison.

"Come on, I'll show you." Naru grabbed Usagi's arm and pushed her inside the classroom. As Umino closed the door behind him, Seiya glanced over at them and jumped up out if his seat at the sight of Usagi.

"Usagi!" She froze in mid-walk.

"Seiya…" It was as though her heart suddenly jumped into her throat and stayed caught there, letting its continuous pounding invade her ears.

"I was, afraid you wouldn't come today."

"Why… wouldn't I come?" She could feel herself blushing and quickly looked down at the hem of her skirt.

"No reason." He smiled.

"Usagi, come here."

"Coming!" Still trying to avoid his gaze, Usagi whipped around to where Naru and Umino took off too. Naru set down a couple of the same looking yarn bracelets down on a desk.

"These are the promise rings that everyone's been talking about."

"Wow! So lovely! So how do they work?"

"You make them one knot at a time while making your wish, and then you tie it around your wrist or ankle." Umino said knowingly. "Then, when they snap, your wishes are supposed to come true."

"It's very popular nationwide right now."

"Right?"

"You're right." Usagi looked around the room at her classmates, more than half of which were wearing the promise ring, or working on one at that moment. "I didn't notice everyone wearing them. I wonder if I should make one too…"

"There are different ways to make them, depending on the wish." Umino held up a advertisement about the promise rings to show Usagi. "Oh yeah, they opened specialty store in the Juban area."

"Wow..." Usagi took it into her own hands and looked at it.

"Not only do they carry embroidery threads, books, leather strings, beads, and everything else needed to make promise rings, but they also offer free classes to customers."

"They say that if you make one and give it to your boyfriend, you'll stay together forever."

"Like Naru and me." Umino pointed to himself.

"Really? Then maybe I should also…eh-" Usagi stopped speaking. She had almost forgotten, Mamoru was no longer her boyfriend. For some reason she still didn't understand, he had left her. There was no one to give a promise ring too…unless…

"Are you going to make me one then?"

"HUH?" Usagi jumped to the side, almost knocking into the corner of the teacher's desk. "Dowhat?" She slurred.

"What surprised you all of a sudden?" Seiya eyed her suspiciously. "I asked, are you going to make me a promise ring then?"

"W-why would I make you a promise ring?"

"So you're not?" Seiya puckered his lips into a pout.

"Of course I'm not! You're only supposed to give them to your boyfriend! What?" Usagi snapped at Seiya who had his hand on his chin and was looking at her intently as if studying her close-up.

"Well, you can easily solve that problem can't you?"

"Solve what problem?"

"The boyfriend problem."

"And how is that?"

"Yesterday… was my official asking. Just so you know."

"Official…asking? Yesterday?"

"Oy, come on now." Seiya sighed. "On the Ferris wheel. I told you I wasn't joking Dumpling, when I said I'd very much like to be your b-"

"Ah! Okay!" Usagi pounced on him to cover his mouth, for both Umino and especially Naru were giving her deeply interested and quizzical looks.

"Okay?" Seiya pulled Usagi's hand away.

"No! Not okay, okay! I mean…"

"So, no?"

"No, not no! Just-"

"So then there's still hope, if it's not a no right now, right?"

"Seiya…" Usagi lowered her eyes softly; his hand still wrapped around the one she had used to cover his mouth. It hit her again, right in the chest and traveling throughout her body, the same pain from this morning. "I-"

_Bing bong bing bong…  
_  
"Ah!" Naru snatched the bracelets off of the desk. "Usagi, that's the bell for Phys. Ed. We got to go, the guys change in here today."

"Right." Usagi said. Naru said goodbye to Umino and headed for the door, but before Usagi could follow, Seiya held hard onto her hand slightly yanking her back towards him.

"An answer, only when you're ready." Throat dry and the pain beginning to pound harder inside her, Usagi simply nodded her head.

It was a school day that Usagi was glad was over. Seiya hadn't said anything more about the previous night the rest of the day, and everything would have felt back to normal if it wasn't for the nagging feeling Usagi got every time she looked at Seiya smile. Deep in thought, she came to a stop on her way home from school and sighed.

"Usagi-Chan! Usagi-Chan!"

"Huh?" Usagi turned around to see her two friends, Ami and Makoto standing behind her.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked. "You look so down."

"Did something happen at school?"

"No, nothing like that." She lied.

"Then, cheer up!"

"If you have any problems, we can give you advice anytime." Ami encouraged her.

"Thank you, but it's nothing like that. Oh yeah!" She said with a sudden burst of energy. "I heard the Juban area has a new promise ring…heh- Mamo-chan!" At that moment, a tall man wearing a green blazer with black hair had walked around the corner of a brick wall. "My wish came true. I've bumped into Mamo-Chan!" Mamoru stopped and stared at Usagi for a second before turning to leave without saying anything. "Wait!" Usagi called after him. As she began to run forward she tripped and fell to the hard cement, landing on her knee. Again Mamoru stopped, and again he started to walk away. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi called out to make him momentarily stop. "I've been trying to figure out why, but I just can't. Please tell me! Why don't you like me anymore? I can't… I can't give you up like this… Please, at least tell me why!"

"Should it matter anymore? You've moved on now haven't you?"

"You're wrong!" Usagi curled her hands into balls along the pavement. "I… haven't moved on! I can't until I know…" Usagi shook her head. "Please, tell me why!"

"It's just me being selfish. Please forgive me." And he walked away, ignoring Usagi's last pleading calls and fresh sobs.

"Usagi?" Makoto said delicately. "Usagi, come on…" She kneeled down and placed her hands on either side of Usagi's shoulders. "Ami-Chan and I will go with you to get the stuff for the promise rings, won't we Ami?"

"Yeah." Ami said quietly.

"So come on now, get up. Please?" Gradually, Makoto helped Usagi rise from the ground, keeping her arms tenderly on her friend's shoulders. No one spoke as they set of into the heart of the Juban District. It took them a little while to reach the building, the sky beginning to purple around them. They stopped outside the building for a couple minutes talking, before entering. Once inside, the girls began to look around at all the different materials they had for the rings as well as a couple books for beginners Ami pointed out. In the end, Ami had grabbed a pink tray and filled it with some string and a book called, "Original Promise Ring."

"Here!" She said handing the tray out towards Usagi. "These are the materials you need to make a promise ring that will let you and your boyfriend makeup."

"Thank you." Usagi said taking the tray.

"Here, the classroom is this way." Makoto took notice of a sign that was propped up on one of the counters, showing where the classes were held. She put her right hand on Usagi's back, showing her the direction of the class with her left.

"Okay." They followed the arrow on the sign that led them down a narrow hallway which gradually sloped. To their right was a door with another sign on it, "Promise Ring Classes." Makoto swung open the door revealing a room full of people near the end of a lesson that had already been in session for some time. "Umm..." Usagi said in the doorway looking around apprehensively.

"Well, we'll be right over there." Makoto jabbed her thumb out the door.

"Good luck." Wished Ami.

"Thanks…" Her two friends walked away as the instructor of the class spotted her.

"Is this your first time?" She asked politely.

"Usagi!"

"Here she is!" Two familiar voices sounded from the nearest table.

"Naru! Umino!" Usagi said happily.

"All of you are friends? Then, you can sit here." The instructor showed Usagi a seat at the table where her friends Naru and Umino sat.

"I'm glad you're here." Naru said excitedly as Usgai took her seat. "I was worried since you looked so down today." After taping some of Usagi's strings onto the table, the instructor immediately began teaching Usagi how to start making one of the promise rings, but Usagi had so much difficulty, she quickly moved on to something simpler.

"See? Isn't this really easy?" She asked. Usagi fumbled with the strings as if they were reigns and she was trying to make a horse move faster, unable to simply move one under another to form the shape of the number four. "Everyone has trouble at the beginning." The instructor's voice wavered. Then a bell chimed in the background. "All right. Then we will stop here for today." She straightened up and spoke aloud to the class. "Everyone, please read the manually carefully and finish it at home."

"Ehhh?" Usagi pouted with her head pressed against the desk. "I have to read it? What a pain!"

"Do you understand!" The instructor screamed threateningly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Usagi panicked. She quickly picked up her things and left to meet up with Naru and Umino, Naru of which was snickering. Ami and Makoto joined up with them out in the hallway and joined in on the snickering after Naru told them why she was. All of them walked together most of the way back from the class before Ami, Umino and Naru split off to go to cram school together, and Makoto and Usagi took separate ways home a few minutes afterwards.

Once home, Usagi took off her shoes and headed to the kitchen for some warm pancakes her mother had whipped up as an evening snack. She told Luna and Chibi-Usa about the class she went to before while watching some TV. When she was done, she went up to her room and changed out of her school uniform, before sitting down at a small table and started to work on the promise rings.

"Hmm…" She mumbled as she turned a page of the book, and tried to copy what the picture was showing her to do. "Arg, this is impossible!" She dropped her head onto the table causing everything on it to monetarily jump in mid-air. She eyed the knotted mess that was her ring and sighed, staring at it. "Should I… make Seiya one? Unn…" She placed her arms over her head and buried her face into them. Not this again. She didn't want to go back to thinking about this… but then, who was she making the ring for? Mamoru…. Seiya? Both… What would she do if- could Mamoru truly hate her now? And why wouldn't he tell her why? It's wasn't fair. Yet, every day she spent with Seiya, thinking of Mamoru became easier… maybe… "Maybe I should… " Usagi slipped into unconsciousness. Her chest moved steadily up and down as she breathed, her head resting against her arms and sprawled out over her work book. "Mamo-chan, why..."

Her and Mamoru were walking together down what seemed to be a large white stoned walkway with planted flowers all around, and flower petals blowing past them. Mamoru was wearing a white tuxedo, his face unmasked, and Usagi… she was wearing a white wedding gown.

"Mamo-chan…" She said lovingly looking into her husband's eyes. "We're finally married; aren't we?"

"UsaKo, I will never let you go." He smiled back at her.

"Mamo-Chan…"

"UsaKo…"

"I'm so happy…" They leaned in to kiss one another, when the ground beneath Usagi crumbled. She screamed and began to fall into what seemed a never ending pit before hanging limp suspended in the air.

"Mamoru Chiba, you must not get close to Usagi Tsukino." A male voice shouted over the catastrophe. "When the two of you are bound together, the whole world will crumble, and Usagi Tsukino, in other words, Princess Serenity, will be struck by misfortune."

"You're lying! It's a lie!" Mamoru's voice still echoed in Usagi's voice when she sprung from her sleep.

"It can't be!" She bellowed. "A dream? Why did I have a dream like that?" Usagi quickly rose from the small table and went to grab the framed picture of her and Mamoru. "Mamo-Chan… Hah!" Usagi gasped as the glass in the frame cracked in half. She stared at it in horror, raced down the stairs, hurriedly stuffed her feet into her shoes, and ran out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ahhh!" Hitomi fell backwards into a wooden chair behind the checkout desk, raising her arms above her head and stretching. "That's it! We're closed! Sale done!"

"Fine by me." Seiya flipped the store sign so it read, 'Closed' against the window. "Who knew such a small store could fit so many bodies." After dealing with the sign, Seiya walked over behind the check-out counter and plopped himself on a chair next to Hitomi.

"Thanks again for coming to fill in." She said.

"No problem." He smiled. "Aren't you filling in as well?"

"Yep." Hitomi took a swig from the water bottle she left behind the desk. "Got a call from management this morning asking if I could help out with a sale after school let out. Apparently the original person who was supposed to work caught a cold. Then when I showed up," Hitomi shrugged. "The person I was supposed to be working with also called in, last minute."

"Hah. Nice coincidence. Do you mind?" Seiya pointed to the water bottle in Hitomi's hand.

"No, go ahead." She handed it over to him and blushed slightly as he took a drink from it. "Hey, Seiya… do you believe in destiny?" Seiya peered at her from the corner of his eyes. Taking one last gulp from the bottle he slowly lowered it from his mouth.

"No." He said flatly.

"Oh." Hitomi said slightly let down. "How come? That is, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Because… it causes people to live by what they think is supposed to happen, rather than what could happen…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Seiya held the water bottle back out to her and grinned. "Just ignore my ramblings."

"Oh hey, what's this?" Ignoring the outstretched wattle bottle, Hitomi leaned over and picked something off of the floor by Seiya's chair. "Is this a promise ring? They're really popular at school right now." She held out the pink and white threaded ring in her palm for Seiya to see.

"Ah, that's mine!" Seiya grabbed it from her hand and shoved it back into his pocket after setting the water bottle down on the counter. "Must have fallen out."  
"Really? Gift from a pretty girl?"

"Nah, but I'm hoping. I made this one."

"Haha, it's hard to picture Seiya as the promise ring making type. It must… be for someone very special…"

"It is. Very special." Hitomi's eyes briefly widened as she drew in a short breath. She had never seen Seiya's eyes so warm.

"Tsukino-San?" She said somewhat bitterly, looking away. "It's for Tsukino-San, isn't it?" Seiya nodded, the same warm look still flooding his eyes. "And does Tsukino-San, feel the same way yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling I'll know soon."

"And… and if she doesn't- Seiya?" Hitomi turned around at the sound of Seiya springing from his chair. He leaned over the counter as far as he could go, his head following with his eyes as he watched something moving outside.

"Hitomi, I have to go! Can you close up everything without me?"

"Sure, but-"

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Seiya ripped the name tag from his chest and threw it inside the cash register. Not even bothering to go around it, he flew over the counter and raced for the door.

"Seiya!" Hitomi quickly stood from her own chair. "Seiya, just one more question….are- are you in love?"

"Yeah, I am." He gave her one last smile before bolting out of the door.

"Yeah…" Hitomi said weakly. "I think I am too…"

Seiya rounded the corner of the clothing store, running as fast as he could trying to catch up with a blonde pigtail that had just whipped around another corner. "I know that was Usagi on her communicator." When Seiya rounded the same corner, there was no mistaking that it was Usagi running ahead of him. Guessing by the two other people that were closely following her, a small pink haired child and a black cat, there was no doubt what she was running for. Seiya slowed his pace, making sure that neither the cat Luna nor Chibi-Usa would catch sight of him following. When they stopped outside a building that he recognized as the promise ring supply store, he moved to hide on the other side of it. "I have to make sure she stays safe." Not being able to resist staying away when he knew a battle would soon unfold so close to him, Seiya transformed into Star Fighter the same moment Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Star Fighter called out to Sailor Moon as she started to make her way up the stairs. "Wait for me, I'm coming with you."

"Star Fighter?" Sailor Moon swiveled around and started down the steps. "Star Fighter!"

"What-" Fighter was thrown off guard when Sailor Moon leapt down the few stairs that separated the two of them and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Ah um…" Sailor Moon backed away after realizing how odd she had just behaved. "I'm sorry…" She blushed lightly. "I just-"

"Long time no see?" Fighter smiled down at her. "It's nice to see you again too, Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon nodded her head, her mouth spread into a wide smile. "Come on, let's go defeat this youma shall we?" Fighter let Sailor Moon lead the way up the many flights of stair way. They finally reach their last climb and the ground smoothed out to a concrete platform which led to a door.

"Dark Power, increase more and more!" They heard a female voice shout from the other side, on the roof of the building. "Ring, ring, ring!" Sailor Moon grabbed onto the door handle and swung it open.

"I won't let you do that!" She shouted.

"Who's there? Ring?" The youma stopped collecting dark power and turned around to face Sailor Moon and Star Fighter.

"Wishing with each knot they make, girls put on these rings to make their wishes come true. But you imbued them with an evil power; that's unforgivable! I'm a Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"And like a shooting star breaking through the darkness! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage On!" The two stood there in their battle poses, ready to attack.

"You impudent little brats, this is what happens to anyone who gets in our way!" The youma flew up above them and prepared her attack. "One Ring Attack!" Sailor Moon and Star Fighter jumped in opposite directions as a glowing blue ring crashed into the ground causing it to break apart. "A diagonal pattern makes your dream come true! Ring!" The youma babbled before cackling. "The secret of successful magic is not to give up after one try. Two Ring!" She aimed another attack, this time directly at just Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter shouted.

"For someone with no boyfriend, the heart pattern will be perfect!"

"How dare you? I do have a boyfriend, even if I might not look like it!" Sailor Moon hollered in complete anger. Star Fighter's heart skipped a beat. Could that mean… a decision? But there was no time to react to it. She shook her head and focused back to the issue on hand.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Watch out!" Chibi-Usa and Luna had taken the stairs to the rooftop to watch the battle. They both cried out in warning to Sailor Moon.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter shot the attack at the youma's back, knocking her assault slightly off course. Fighter ran and grabbed Sailor Moon around the waist as she tried to jump out of the way, pulling her roughly to the ground out of harm's way.

"Ouch…" Sailor Moon rubbed her left leg.

"You idiot." Fighter scolded. "Pay attention to what your enemy is doing!"

"Pitifully easy." The youma readied a third attack. "Here's the next one. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!" With each word, a blue light grew larger and larger around its pinky. Star Fighter moved Sailor Moon behind her back and prepared for battle. Out of nowhere, a red rose shot down and smashed the spell into pieces. "Who's there? Ring?"

"A promise ring is a ring of hope. Abusing the trust of beautiful girls. You have an ugly heart, Droid. I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not allow it." The youma just laughed.

"Did you say 'trust'? You're so naive. What a huge joke! Three-Ring Thunder!" She fired at Tuxedo Kamen who batted the rings away easily. But as they soared away from him, they came to an abrupt stop, filled with dark power, and came charging back at him. "For someone like you who wants to make up with a friend, ethnic patterns are the best!" Tuxedo Kamen was too caught off guard by this sudden rebound; there was no chance to escape in time.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury appeared on the ledge near where Fighter and Sailor Moon were, freezing both rings from striking Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"I'm glad I made it!" One by one the other Sailor Senshi appeared, stopping the youma from trying to hurt anyone else. All the Sailor Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen surrounded the beast as Sailor Moon pulled out her wand.

"Moon Princess Elimination! The youma turned to dust and crumbled to the ground before Sailor Moon's feet. As soon as it did, something, or rather someone, appeared in the middle of the sky, with a shrieking laugh.

"That's…" The white cat Artemis began.

"Esmeraude!" Luna finished.

"The new lackey with the horrible laugh…" Fighter said.

"You impudent Sailor Senshi, listen very carefully to me." Esmeraude spoke. "Soon, the Dark Gate will open in Tokyo. When it does, the Evil Black Crystal's power will flood this place. Then, the Silver Crystal will turn evil and black, and the world will be surrounded by Dark Power and destroyed! Ahhahaa!" And then she left, leaving the Sailor Senshi to stand there and gaze up at the spot where she vanished.

"Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Kamen looked over at her.

"Yes."

"Protecting our beloved city, and the future city, Crystal Tokyo, is the duty that has been laid upon us. No matter what kind of hardships stand in our way, we have to overcome them and keep going."

"Tuxedo Kamen…"

"Sai-" Sailor Star Fighters voice caught in her throat, her outstretched hand faltering to move forward anymore. What… what was happening? That look, on Sailor Moon's face…  
"Sailor Senshi, let us continue to fight together. Good-bye."

"Sailor Moon, why are you just standing there?" Sailor Mars walked over to Sailor Moon and grabbed her arm. "Hurry up and go after him!"

"I don't know exactly what happened." Mercury said. "But you cleared up the misunderstanding between the two of you, right?"

"How did you know that?" Sailor Star Fighter staggered a few steps backwards.

"It's obvious by the passionate way you two look at each other!" Venus pronounced.

"So, stop being indecisive!" Jupiter added.

"The tough experiences in life are what make us girls prettier. So, hurry!"

"Okay. Everyone, thank you." Without saying anything else to anyone Sailor Moon took off toward the door she originally came through and raced down the stairs. Something heavy was weighing Star Fighter down where she stood, behind the rest of the chattering Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Star Fighter…. Star Fighter?" Venus turned around to speak to Sailor Star Fighter, but she was gone. While her legs felt too heavy to move, she still was able to force them too, not wanting to be near the others and their happiness at the moment. Once she was far enough from the Senshi and well beyond the clothing shop, Fighter stopped at Juban Park, resting her back against one of the swing set's poles. _This was it… _Fighter thought as she un-did her transformation and became Seiya. It was always the same. No matter where he went, he couldn't win… he could never win Usagi's heart. Did he even come close?

"Now what do I do…" Seiya slid down the pole until he hit the dirt ground. He reached his hand deep into his pocket to pull out a pink and white promise ring he had shoved there about an hour earlier. As he pulled it out of his pocket, it slipped through his fingers, and fell. Somewhere Usagi and Mamoru were kissing, in the present, in the future, here… and Seiya was sitting alone by the swings, a symbol of his love on the ground, where it would remain.

**Authors Note:  
**If this chapter has alot of spelling erros in it or something, I reaalllyy couldn't care less right now with the way things are going with life at the moment, so just saying, I don't need chapter comments telling me what I've mispelled. About the story... I've mentioned it to a couple people who asked questions in their comments. No, Seiya will not just be staying in one time era. I plan to have him visit two, at least one, other time periods. So start guessing who, what, when, where, why. I have about three more chapters planned out where Seiya will be in the "R season timeline" if you will. Then, things will start becoming more entriley made up by me, inseated of replying on the anime so much. And no, I am not telling you who Usagi is going to end up with in advance, you nuts? Once again, you can find updates about me and/or my stories progrsses on my FF profile, or by following me on twitter. Same name there. Kimiski. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace out for now.


	14. The Clothing Store

For The One I Love

Chapter Fourteen

"The Clothing Store"

* * *

"Hey Usagi, are you okay? You still got that nasty cold that went around during Christmas?" Usagi blinked and looked up as she felt her friend's warm hand press against her forehead.

"Huh? I'm not sick anymore."

"Hm? Then is it about that rumor that got spread about Mizuno-san?"

"Oh, no. I just..."

"Have a lot on your mind..." Naru sighed as she finished the sentence for her, then took her hand away from Usagi's forehead. "You say that every time I catch you spacing out now, which you've been doing a lot more than usual. What's up?"

"Err..." Usagi hesitated. There were a lot of things on her mind at the moment, none of which she could really tell Naru about, or she didn't really feel like talking about. The Dark Moon Clan seemed to be getting stronger all the while making more moves against the Sailor Senshi. While the Sailor Senshi were running into Esmeraude more often, they hadn't seen any sign of Sailor Star Fighter since Esmeraude gave them that ominous warning a few days back that the Dark Gate will soon open in Tokyo. She seemed to be a Senshi that came and went of her own accord.

To top it all off, Usagi still hadn't been able to properly face Seiya. The thing she had wished for most to happen had happened, getting back with Mamoru. Yet she couldn't seem to be able to come out and tell Seiya that. Seiya has been acting odd as well. There was something about the way he smiled at her now that wasn't like his usual smile, and he never flirted with her anymore. She almost began to wonder if Seiya somehow already knew that she was back with Mamoru, but even with that thought, she still couldn't come out and tell him herself.

"Usaagiii..."

"Huh what?" She jumped at the sound of her own voice. "Naru, you're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here." Naru flicked Usagi's nose. "Honestly. Don't go off into your own world in the middle of someone talking to you. If it's something you can't tell me, just say so."

"Naru..."

"I'm just concerned about you is all."

"Thanks, but, I'll be okay. Promise." Usagi smiled at Naru unconvincingly, then she got up from the soft grass where they had been eating lunch. "I'm gonna head home early today, tell Ami and Makoto when they get here that I'll meet them later?"

"What, already?" Naru asked slightly taken aback. "We still have three more classes."

"Chibi-Usa's been home sick, I'm going to go check up on her."

"Isn't your mom home with her- hey!" Usagi waved as she ignored Naru's last remark and hastily walked away. Chibi-Usa, though really at home sick, was just a scapegoat. The more Usagi thought about it, the more she couldn't stand the thought of that sunken Seiya sitting behind her in class. She would see him again on her own terms...

"Seiya?" Usagi didn't mean to call to his attention as she stopped, spotting him also about to exit the entrance gates of their school. Seiya turned around, his eyes lighting up in muffled surprise.

"Dumpling..." Usagi didn't say anything back. They stood there in silence, facing one another for what felt like forever, Usagi's heart thumping against her chest. Quiet sounds escaped her mouth as she struggled to find something to say, anything to say, to the man standing before her. Seiya watched as she struggled, his own heart pounding against his chest. "You know!" He suddenly said with a cheery attitude. "I'm still waiting for an answer, about my official asking." He winked.

"Ah!" His sudden change in attitude caught Usagi off guard, but only for a moment. They were onto the topic that Usagi wasn't ready to talk about yet. She remembered their date, and her heart beat even more frantically. Looking at Seiya's smiling face, something inside of her pained, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Mamoru was back in her life.

"Let me know sometime soon, okay Dumpling? See yah!" He spared her more awkwardness and left. He left the same way she intended to go, but Usagi stayed rooted to the spot, allowing some distance to develop between them. She couldn't have gone after him, even if she tried.

Instead of turning right, Seiya took a hard left, deciding to loop around a couple blocks in order to get home. This would insure that Usagi wouldn't have to follow him for as long in order to get to her own house, where he assumed she was going. It appeared as if she had the same idea he did, leaving early so they would not have to face each in other in class. He knew why he was running away, but he wondered why she was. Why was it so hard for her to turn him down, which he knew would be the answer to his proposal of dating, now that she had finally gotten Mamoru back?

Not really paying attention to where his feet were carrying him, Seiya was slightly surprised when he realized he had already reached the front door to his apartment. He opened the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes and lazily threw his school bag down next to them. His body hit the couch with a nice thud and he continued to think. _No..._ He told himself. _No, that's not the reason... _He had to stop fooling himself into believing the things he wanted. He knew better than to believe the reason Usagi was having a hard time was because some part of her had feelings other than friendship for him... he knew it, he told himself, and he knew Usagi... the reason she was having such a hard time turning him down was _because_ they were good friends... and Usagi was a good person. She would not want to hurt anyone, especially a good friend.

Seiya rolled over from his side onto his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. "Maybe it's time to leave..." He said to the emptiness. He thought it over after he said it, what leaving would really mean. He did not like the idea of leaving them in the midst of a battle. He still had a deep sinking feeling about this enemy and the things that were taking place between them and the Sailor Senshi. Yet at the same time, his goal was not to come back in time and help them win this battle. _After all..._ He told himself. _They will win it eventually, I have seen the proof of that... _So if he did leave, where would he go to?

That days work was a slow, boring, torturous one. Seiya was half hoping for a busy day so he wouldn't be able to let his mind wander, but that hoping went in vain. He had all the time in the world to think about Usagi and his next move, six hours of it, and he still had no idea what to do next. Even if the work itself was slow, he still thought at least his co-worker Hitomi would be able to keep him somewhat cheery, but the two had barely spoken their entire shifts. It seemed Hitomi too, had things on her mind. It was near closing before they spoke to each other again.

"Er, Seiya-kun?" Hitomi looked up from the register she was sitting at, to Seiya, who was washing the store windows.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, if you were okay? You seem kind of... out of it today."

"Oh, yeah, well... I'm not the only one it seems." He flashed her a half grin which made her blush slightly.

"Y-you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. You're usually very cheerful."

"Oh, uh..." She smiled to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So, anyway, what's up with you? Problems with girls?" She teased.

"Yeah..."

"Oh." Hitomi said, mentally kicking herself for bringing up the topic. "With... Tsukino-san?" She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. When Seiya didn't answer, Hitomi looked backed up to find him staring outside. "Did...did she reject you?"

"Officially, not yet. But I have a feeling, I'm about to be..."

"Huh?" Hitomi watched him flip the "Open" sign to "Closed" and walk over to the door, opening it. In walked Usagi, looking solemn, with her hands clenched tightly with one another in front of her chest, her cheeks a pearly pink. She stood staring at the floor as Seiya closed the door behind her.

"Hey dumpling, what brings you here?" He smiled at her "I'm almost off work."  
"I-I know." She said still not looking at him. "I wanted to make sure I caught you before you went home... I don't know exactly where you live."

"Oh, what for?"

"I-" She looked up at him and stopped dead at his smile. "Er-" She looked down again, and then around her, spotting Hitomi. "Oh, sorry, I didn't-"

"Hitomi can you-" Seiya started.

"Hey! I got to run down to storage really quick okay? Manager wanted a count on that shipment we recently got in." Without a second glance at Seiya or Usagi, she walked over and disappeared behind the storage room door. After, Usagi and Seiya continued to stand there in silence, Usagi looking at the floor, and Seiya looking at Usagi.

"Seiya I-"

"Did you know that Earth gives eight classifications of stars?" Usagi slowly turned around to look at him. He was smiling, staring out of the store window. "Protostars, T Tauri stars, Red Giants, White Dwarfs, Red dwarfs, Neutrons, Supergiants, and Main Sequence Stars-"

"Seiya I...I have-" She whispered quietly. Her heart began to melt, making this harder than it needed to be. She loved it when he talked about the stars...

"Personally, I like it when stars exit the T Tauri stage and become Main Sequence stars. When a star is a Protostar, it's not really a star yet. When it's in the T Tauri stage, it's at its most beautiful, and most pure stage, because it is newly born. No evil, no darkness, nothing has touched it to contaminate it. Yet at the same time, even the most purest of stars are better when they're not alone. That's why I like it when it officially joins the Main Sequence, because it's no longer-"

"Seiya! I have an answer for you!" She finally managed to cut across him. Seiya stopped talking and turned to look at her, giving her his full attention.

When she didn't say anything more, Seiya smiled at her and said, "Well, lets hear it." Usagi met his eyes for the first time since she entered the clothing store. It was if she was mentally pleading with him to make her stop, to not make her have to say it. "Whatever it is Dumpling, I want to hear it."

"I'm scared!"

"Huh?" Seiya blinked, taken aback.

"I'm scared of losing you! I don't know why- but for some reason... for some reason I get this deep sinking feeling that if I don't answer- if I don't say what you want me to say... I'm scared you'll leave me! That you'll disappear out of nowhere! I don't want you to leave me like that!"

"Dumpling, I..." He clenched his teeth together. This very afternoon, he had been planning on when and where to leave to next. He knew he couldn't stay here.

"You have to promise me! You have to promise that no matter what, you won't leave my life! Promise?" Seiya looked down into those sad royal blue eyes.

"I promise..." He walked over and caressed the side of her cheek. "...I'll never leave the life of Tsukino, Usagi." And he wouldn't leave the life of Usagi. This Usagi would meet him again one day... it was all he could do. He could not promise to stay with this particular Usagi, in this time forever. Not as just friends. She eyed him for a second to see the sincerity in his eyes, and then...

"Then, I'm sorry!" Seiya's hand was left in mid air where her cheek once was, as Usagi quickly bowed to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer to me." To her astonishment, she heard him laugh.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were having second thoughts on your decision, with how long it's taken you to finally answer me." Seiya gently placed his hand under Usagi's chin, lifting her slowly out of the bow. "I've lost" He smiled. "But, may I hold you? Just one last time?"

"Ah." Usagi blushed then nodded. "Un, yeah... one last time." As Seiya wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, he closed his eyes tightly to try and hold back the onset of tears. He did not know, that on his shoulder Usgai was trying to do the same. "Remember..." She whispered. "You promised. No leaving me..."

"... I just wish... I had been even remotely close to winning your heart, but I wasn't-"

"That's not true!" Usagi suddenly tore away from their embrace and grabbed onto his arms, looking him in the face. "I- You- Ah!" With a gasp, Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth looking away terrified. Seiya stood rooted to the spot, shell shocked, his eyes and mouth wide. He swallowed hard.

"What if..." His mind was racing, thinking back, back to a scene that involved cherry blossoms. "What if we had met earlier?" Usagi turned back to look at him, this time with small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It's... not possible. There is no earlier, Seiya. I'm... sorry." Seiya pressed his hand against his chest, where the time key sat underneath his shirt. He had been close. He had been so close. The reason he didn't win here, was now so simple to him. He asked to be taken to a time where Usagi and Mamoru were not together, and technically speaking they weren't together... as a couple, but their hearts still were. He knew since first arriving, that Mamoru had most likely left Usagi for a reason, and it seemed as if that reason had ended. Both the Usagi in the present and the Usagi standing in front of him were wrong though. There was an earlier, a time that Seiya could go to where they truly were not together, a time before they had even met... the Silver Millennium of the past.

"ARG!"

"Seiya? Seiya!"

_Don't come... _Everything was burning, covered in flames. A large building was charred black and crumbling to the ground. _Don't come..._A young Usagi in a white flowing gown with gold beading was reaching out for him, screaming. "Help me! Please! Help me!" She struggled against a man in white clothing and white hair. He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her down into the flames with him, laughing hypercritically... _Don't come! _"Seiyaaa! Seiyaaa!"

"Seiya!" He opened his eyes to see Usagi inches from his face, her arms holding tightly onto his shoulders. "Hey, are you okay? You grabbed your head and it looked like you were about to pass out!" He gracefully took her hands away from him then began rubbing his temple.

"Don't worry, it's just been an exhausting work day... really." He said poking her nose when she gave him a scrutinizing look. "That's all it is okay? I'll be fine after some sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Seiya looked outside at the darkened sky and then to the clock. "It's late. Can you wait for me to finish up my closing routine and then I'll walk you home?"

"Oh uh, no, it's okay. Luna's waiting."

"The cat? Okay..." He didn't feel well. Both his body and his heart, and he could tell as well from her tone and answer, that Usagi didn't think a walk home with each other after she had rejected him was such a good idea. "I'll see you to the door at least."

"Seiya?" Usagi asked once she was halfway out the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow... right? Promise?"

"I promise Dumpling. Goodnight." He smiled warmly at her.

"Goodnight." She returned the smile, turned around, and walked away.

After Seiya shut and locked the door behind her, he propped his head up against it and shut his eyes tightly, trying to shake off the headache. "Silver Millennium..." Seiya whispered. "If I go there, I know it- ouch." He touched his temple again for it gave a small thud.

"Seiya?" A soft female voice called his name from over by the counter with the cash register. "Are, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Tired." Seiya rubbed his temple one more time before pushing himself off the door and turning around to look at Hitomi.

"So, Tsukino-san is gone now? If you don't mind my asking... what did she need?"

"Oh, nothing much." Seiya said walking over to the counter. "Just as I predicted, I got dumped." He smiled. "Well, rejected. I can't be dumped without dating first..." He walked behind the counter and opened the cash register, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from inside it which he quickly began to write on.

"... And you're okay?" Hitomi asked. "I thought...you loved her?"

"I do love her. Very much."

"But...you're giving up, right?"

"No. I'm not giving up, but... I'm not going to force it here so... there's no point in me staying here anymore."

"You're not giving up? But you're... not staying... you're leaving? I, don't understand."

"Sorry Hitomi," Seiya finished writing on the piece of paper. He opened the cash register again and this time took out a paper envelope, which they used for containing money. He folded up the letter, stuck it inside the envelope and then licked the envelope shut. After scribbling on the front of it, he set down the pen, and looked over at Hitomi, arm outstretched with the letter in hand. "I was hoping I could ask a big favor of you before I leave."

"But- leave? Where? F-for how long?"

"I have somewhere I need to go now, and... I don't plan on coming back again."

The letter flew out of Seiya's hand and onto the store floor as he planted his feet as firmly to the ground as he could, preventing himself from being thrown backwards. After catching his balance, he looked down to see a head full of brown hair buried into his chest. Hitomi had charged at him, her arms now fully and tightly around his waist. "Why?" She cried. "Why can't it be me? Am I not good enough?" Seiya winced. "Pl-please don't leave! D-don't stay for Tsukino-san! Stay for me! _I_ like you! I have liked you!"

Seiya wrapped his arms around Hitomi, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't notice, but even if I had...even if it's one sided, Usagi will always be my one and only... " Hitomi didn't say anything, but continued to splash tears down Seiya's front. "Trust me when I say, this wasn't meant to be. You'll meet someone someday, far better than me. Until then... I'm sorry." Seiya stood there for a minute with his arms around her, letting her cry. She didn't resist when he slowly began to push her away a moment later.

"There's no way, to change you mind?" Hitomi looked longingly into Seiya' eyes, but he just shook his head. She bent her head down, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I still don't... understand. If you're not giving up... why are you leaving? Why do you have to leave all of a sudden?"

"I can't really explain." Seiya said and then paused for a moment. "...It's late, I got to go Hitomi. You need to get home as well." Hitomi choked back a hard sob as she nodded in reply. Seeing something on the ground, Hitomi bent over and came back up holding the letter she had previously knocked out of his hand. "You don't have to." Seiya said suddenly as Hitomi looked down upon the front of the envelope. "I was just hoping-"

"I don't understand any of this, but... I'll try to do it." She smiled warmly at his reaction. "I promise, I won't burn it or read it or cut it up or anything. Think of it as a... farewell gift?" After saying it, Hitomi hung her head once more, fighting back another onset of tears.

"I really am, sorry..."

"Don't worry about me. I bounce back fast..." Hitomi walked over to the cash register and pulled out a key from inside her pocket. "We better lock up." They carried out the last part of their closing duties in silence. Hitomi counted the money they had earned for the day, made a note, and then locked the register as well as the storage room door. Seiya organized the wracks of clothing, took out the trash, and cleaned the shop floor. When everything was done, they grabbed their belongings, flipped off the store lights and headed out the door. Hitomi was the last one out, locking the door behind her. They stood there in silence, staring across from one another, neither one sure of what to say to the other. Seiya had never thought of something like this happening. He knew in time she would get over it, he hoped at least, but for now he knew he had caused someone a great pain. He knew all too well, the pain of rejection.

"Well." Hitomi broke the silence. "I guess, this is goodbye?"

"Apologize to Manager for me?"

"I will." Seiya could tell she was trying not to cry again. He strode forward and grabbed her hand, kissed it quickly, and then sped off.

"Thank you!" He shouted as he took off.

"Ah-" Hitomi cried, a little taken aback by the sudden gesture and departure. "Seiya!" She called after him, but he was gone. "Un..." She wiped the tears from her eyes, then clutched the letter to her chest. "Good luck..." She whispered to herself. Then, she too, left the store front of the now dark, empty clothing shop.

**Authors Note:****  
**Sorry, it's been too long. On a positive note, this chapter was actually the first half of chapter 14 before I decided to split chapter 14 in two, because of it's length compared to past chapters. So, you know what that means? Chapter fifteen is already written. On kind of a down note, I'm not going to upload the next chapter for a bit. Not until I've given you all time to read and soak this one in. Please comment. ^_^ And remember, for updates about my stories while they're in progress, follow my profile page here or follow me on twitter, pen name: Kimiski.**  
**


	15. Keys to the Future

For The One I Love

Chapter Fifteen

"Keys to the Future"

* * *

The next morning Seiya stuffed all his belongings into a bag in preparation of leaving with them, but took them all out a minute later. "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb in these kinds of clothing..." He sighed, wishing there was a way to send them to himself in the present time. "All that good clothing and money..." He tossed them all into the bag again with great remorse. Donation center it was. He would have to leave his apartment soon if he was going to make it to school on time. He wanted to leave for the Silver Millennium now, there was no point in staying in this time period any longer, but he had promised Usagi that he would come to school the next day, and he would not break a promise to her. However, he was afraid of seeing her again. She would smile at him and his heart would melt, and he would not want to leave her. True, he would be going back in time to see her anyway, to make her fall in love with him, but there he would have to start all over again. This Usagi was now almost like the one in the present.

The day was gloomy and grey, nothing at all like the day before. Seiya wasn't quite sure what it was, but something in the pit of his stomach told him there was something wrong. It felt like a dark, evil energy was hovering over the Juban district. He had felt it in the morning when he had awoken, and it was becoming even more powerful now. Not able to shake the feeling, Seiya quickly set out for school, wanting to get to Usagi's side. He was sure he had felt this energy before, the same dark energy that he felt whenever the one's calling themselves the Black Moon Clan appeared. Filled with unease, Seiya was sure he would find Usagi and the rest of her Senshi friends in a frenzy about the dark atmosphere when he arrived, but he didn't. They were calm and collected like any other normal school day. For a moment Seiya felt calmed, until a new unease crept into the pit of his stomach.

"Seiya..." Usagi left Ami and Naru's side and hurried over to him, beaming. He could see it written all over her face, etched into the depths of her great heart melting smile. The smile he knew would make it harder for him to leave. It was relief. Relief Seiya had kept his promise in coming to school. "You came. I... I was afraid-"

"I promised." Seiya smiled back at her. "How long have you been worrying, glancing over at the door waiting for me to walk through it?" Seiya flicked her nose playfully only adding to Usagi's perfuse blush.

"Wh- what?" She asked trying to play it off.

"I knew you couldn't resist this handsome man in front of you!" He teased.

"Hmf! You think too much!" Still blushing, Usagi whirled around towards her desk but then paused. "... Seiya..." She spoke in a soft voice, her back still facing him. "... seriously... thank you..."

"Anytime, Dumpling."

The class settled down as Miss. Huruna walked into the classroom and lessons began. Seiya couldn't concentrate on the blackboard before him, instead he kept daydreaming, staring at the back of Usagi's head and chuckling under his breath whenever she started nodding off. It almost came as a shock when Seiya realized morning lessons were over and it was time for lunch. Usagi swiveled around in her seat. "Food! Finally! Want to eat lunch in here today? The weather's not the great today."

"I noticed." Seiya said glancing out the window. He had managed to side track himself for the most part, but the feeling that something was off had returned to him right after being seated for class. "So, what's everyone got for lunch today?" Naru pulled up a seat, followed by Ami and Umino. Just as Usagi was pulling out her lunch, she heard her voice being called from the classroom door.

"Mako-Chan!" She said in excitement. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry guys, but I need to borrow Usagi and Ami for a minute." She said walking hurriedly over to them.

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked, noticing the look on Makoto's face.

"Yeah. A white cat's been stalking the outside of my classroom window for a little while, looking desperate."

"Oh!" Ami said suddenly jumping out of her seat. "Sorry, we'll be back. Come on Usagi." Both Ami and Makoto grabbed Usagi and tugged her away ignoring her cries of protest.

"But, my lunch! Wait you guys! What's going on? You forgot my lunch!"

"Uh..." Umino started after them. "Did you understand any of that?"

Naru sighed. "No." She said lazily, opening up her own lunch. "And I don't even try to understand anymore. Guess it's just us thr- Hey!" She shouted after Seiya who fled from his own chair. "Now where are you going?"

"Toilet." He said blandly before turning the corner and disappearing from view.

"Uh, huh. Sure." Naru raised her eyebrows and let out an even deeper sigh. "Eat up Umino!" She said stuffing some squid into his mouth. "It's just us for lunch."

Seiya whizzed around the corner and then darted back the other way, as he saw Usagi fly in the other direction. If the white cat they called Artemis needed to deliver a message so urgently to them, he knew what it must be about, and with his hunches about this feeling in the air, he feared for the worst. He was almost certain it was the Black Moon Clan now, he had thought so the moment he felt that energy in the morning. However, he couldn't have been sure… there had been something different about it.

Usagi flew out a side door and around the building, which led to the front of the school. Seiya quickly followed her course, and came to a halt behind some bushes to listen when he saw Makoto, Ami, and Usagi unite with Artemis.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Makoto asked out of breath.

"Dark Power has taken over Chibi-Usa's school. Everyone's broken out into riots and they're tearing the place apart!"

"What?" Usagi gasped loudly.

"At Chibi-Usa's school?" Makoto asked dumbfounded.

"Anyway, please come quick!" Artemis said.

"I got it!" Ami replied. Just as she had finished speaking, the communicator on her wrist began to beep, and Minako's voice came from it.

"There's been an incident! Come to Juban Park quick!" She said urgently.

"What?" Usagi stepped in closer to Ami and Makato. "What'll we do? Which place should we go?" She asked.

"We'll go to Juban Park." Ami said. "So, Usagi, take care of Chibi-Usa, okay?"

"Okay."

Ami flipped the communicator closed and took off with Makoto, leaving Usagi and Artemis to head the other way. Seiya cautiously moved from behind the bushes and followed Usagi, staying a safe distance behind her. _"Two massive attacks at one time?"_ Seiya thought to himself. _"Their enemy has definitely changed its tactics. They're getting more serious…"_

When she thought no was one looking, Usagi slid between two buildings to transform herself into Sailor Moon. Taking the same opportunity, Seiya also hid and transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. When Sailor Moon reappeared from between the two buildings where Usagi had disappeared too, Star Fighter approached her.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Eiyah!" Sailor Moon jumped around and caught her heart. Artemis looked shocked as well. "S-Sailor Star Fighter? W-where did you come from?"

"I was following you." Fighter told her.

"You, followed me? From where?" Sailor Moon asked looking past the Senshi, curiosity in her eyes.

"Never mind that. I've felt it all day, something is seriously wrong. I'm going to the school with you to help."

"Ah-" was the only sound Sailor Moon could make. She had been completely taken off guard by the sudden appearance of Star Fighter and the amount of information she already seemed to have.

"Seriously." Artemis cut across from the position of Sailor Moon's ankles. "What motive do you have in helping us? You know so much about us, yet you still refuse to tell us who you are."

Fighter looked from the cat up into Sailor Moon's eyes. "Please?" was all she said in response. Artemis shook his head at the still lack of information. For a moment, Sailor Moon stared back at her, studying her eyes, then nodded. "Okay. This way."

Fighter continued to follow Moon and Artemis until they reached the elementary school. There was no sign of life anywhere. The lights in the building were off, and there was wreckage everywhere. Suddenly, a desk came crashing through a classroom window. Fighter threw her hands out in front of Sailor Moon to stop her from going any farther. "What on Earth is going on here?" Sailor Moon's eyes, however, were above the broken window, to the roof.

"What's that?"

"No way!" Artemis protested. "It wasn't that gigantic just a short time ago."

"What is that thing?" Fighter asked, gawking at the massively large golden figure as it emitted dark energy. _So this is the source of that horrible feeling that's been floating around in the atmosphere lately... _

"It's Esmeraude's, but... it's never been like this before. We have to go inside! We have to find Chibi-Usa!" The Moon Senshi quickly rushed forward into the school, with Artemis and Sailor Star Fighter hot on her heels.

The inside of the school was worse than how the outside had appeared. It was dark and cold, and looked as if no one had been inside or used the school in many years. The windows were broken, doors were off their hinges, and there were cracks extending from the floors to the ceiling. Frankly, it all gave Sailor Star Fighter the creeps, and she could tell the same was true for Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon peered around the corner suspiciously, looking out for anyone in the halls. She then preceded to hurriedly tiptoe across the hall to a sliding classroom door. Fighter followed, sticking close to the back of her counterpart while keeping a constant watch over her own shoulder. "Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon called as she opened the door. "Aren't you here, Chibi-Usa? There's no one here." She opened the door fully and stepped inside, closing it behind her once everyone was inside.

"That's strange" Artemis replied, looking over the small science room himself for a sign of the pink haired girl.

"Could she have moved?" Fighter asked, not really looking forward to moving amongst the inside of the school any longer.

"I'm not sure."

"Chibi-Usa, it's me, Sailor Moon." Still, there was no response.

"It looks like she must have mo-"

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter froze. The voice had come from the right, directly where a skeleton was standing. Suddenly, the skeleton started moving toward them. "Sailor Moon!" It cried. Sailor Moon whipped her hands over her head and screamed as the skeleton fell onto her body. She continued screaming only until she realized something warm was hugging the bottom of her body.

"Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon said softly.

"So she was hiding." Sailor Moon looked over to Fighter as she said it.

"Were you frightened too?" The blonde asked in amazement. Fighter was holding her chest and looked as if she was recovering from shock. The Senshi of stars was also further back then Moon had remembered her to be.

"I- Hey!" She shouted. Sailor Moon turned back to Chibi-Usa to hide her grin too little too late. "The feeling of this place is horrible okay? And you scared me more than anything, what with all your scre-"

"Eiyaahhh!" Sailor Moon screamed causing Fighter to be caught off guard again, and yet again when she saw the reason for the screaming. A man with white hair had just taken a swipe at Sailor Moon's head, with half of his torso coming through the solid wall. Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa, Luna, who had stayed with the child, and Fighter, all ran as fast as they could, stumbling out of the doorway and landing on the hallway floor.

"Stop. Screaming." Fighter panted. "Can't. Take it."

"Not. My. Fault!" Moon panted in return.

"So, you came, Sailor Moon." The white haired man chuckled.

"I came, nothing! How dare you do this to the school!" Sailor Moon shouted back, exasperated. "You think it's okay to do this? In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will-"

"If you have time to say all that nonsense, should you not spend it praying to Buddha?"

"Oh, two of them?" She said slightly weakly. From behind the man with white hair appeared another one who looked exactly like him, except for his darker skin and purple tinged hair.

"It's okay." Fighter said. "There's two of us!"

"Die!" The brothers charged, one taking a swipe at the Sailor Senshi while the other one flew into the air to cut them off, trapping them between the two. "You're not getting away!"

"Momo-chan!" Chibi-Usa unexpectedly started screaming, fighting against Sailor Moon's hold. "Momo-chan! Momo-chan!" Standing next to the man with the purple tinged hair was a small girl holding a mop, who looked to be about Chibi-Usa's age. Fighter could only assume it was her friend or classmate.

"It's no use." Luna spoke to the girl.

"She's been corrupted by the Dark Power." The other cat chimed in. "It won't matter what you say right now."

"How dare you..." Chibi-Usa directed at the men. "How dare you do this to Momo-chan?" The pink haired girl ran past Sailor Moon, charging at one of the men.

"Ah!" She tried grabbing out to catch her.

"Kid!" Fighter started to move towards the child. At the same instance, the man began to lunge forward, but the hallway was quickly filled with a fog type substance.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter had all arrived.

"We're here, just like you asked!" Jupiter said.

"We won't let you have your way anymore!"

"Hmf. If you think you can stop us, try it!" The white haired man put his hand to his chest and disappeared before the Senshi.

"He disappeared?"

"Did he run away?" The Inner Senshi were cautious at the sudden disappearance of the man, as they made their way over to Moon, Fighter, Chibi-Usa, and the cats.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Mercury asked.

"Sailor Moon! Fighter?" Venus stopped in awe at the presence of Star Fighter. The rest of the Senshi followed suit, looking up at the unknown Senshi. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Sailor Moon." Fighter said. Venus wasn't quite sure at what else to say, so she nodded in thanks.

"Okay, your partner's run away!" Mars shouted.

"Give it up!" Added Mercury.

The purple haired man chuckled. "Stupid girls." The girl called Momo launched forward, swinging the mop in her hands, almost hitting Chibi-Usa as she ran forward calling for her friend to stop. Sailor Mars pulled the child out of the way in time, so Momo swung her mop at Sailor Moon and Venus next.

"Using a child to hide behind!" Fighter said angrily, as she too moved out of the mops way. No one could use attacks in this circumstance.

"Watch out!" Everyone heard Jupiter call out, but she should have been paying attention to her back, where the other brother re-appeared.

"Die!" He shot an attack, crippling Sailor Jupiter in pain. As everyone was distracted by the fall of one of their warriors, the other brother shot an attack from his palm, encasing the group in a box of crippling energy. They all shouted out in pain as they were forced to the ground, Sailor Mars trying her best to shield Chibi-Usa from as much as the energy as she could, but the pink haired girl pushed Mars's arm aside to get to her screaming friend.

"Momo-chan!" Blinding flashes of bright light streamed out from her forehead.

"This energy is..."

"The Rabbit!" The brothers gasped.

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon screamed.

The light died down and the dark barrier that encased them had faded. Chibi-Usa's friend Momo, who was waking up, also seemed to be rid of the dark energy that was controlling her. Sailor Star Fighter, along with the other Senshi, were left in wonder at the sudden burst of energy. She knew they had all seen it before, but she, like them it seemed, were still clueless to the true origins of the girl.

"Die, Rabbit!" Without warning, one of the brothers directed an attack. Caught off guard, none of the Senshi had any time to react. They reached for the two girls, but before the attack could hit any of them, Momo pushed Chibi-Usa out of the way, taking the blow for herself.

With a shrill of anger, Chibi-Usa screamed out, "Nooooo!" Energy burst forth from the tiny child once more, but nothing like any of them had ever experienced before. It was as if they were caught in the middle of a giant wind storm while being blinded by the sun. "How dare you do that to Momo? And my mom?" The strong wind became even more forceful, sending the two brothers flying like rag dolls out of the hallway and outside of the school. Slowly, the energy faded, and Chibi-Usa fell unconscious.

"Chibi-Usa!" Venus and Mercury both caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Who knew Chibi-Usa had this kind of power?" Mercury's voice was full of concern and awe.

"I've only..." Fighter started, getting the girls' attention. "I've only seen and felt power like that once before..." The girls continued to stare at Fighter, but Fighter looked at Sailor Moon with a face full of stunned recognition. Before anything else could be said on the matter, Chibi-Usa awoke.

"Momo-chan..." She said weakly, moving towards her unconscious friend.

"Mercury, Venus, please look after Chibi-Usa! I will never forgive those two!" Sailor Moon spoke determinedly.

"I'm coming too." Star Fighter spoke.

Sailor Moon nodded. "We'll head down this way!" Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Star Fighter took off down the hall towards a flight of stairs, while Mercury, Venus and the cats remained with Chibi-Usa and Momo. Once they were down the stairs, they rounded a corner into another hallway where they ran out a back door into what appeared to be a play yard. "Where did you go?" Sailor Moon looked around with Fighter, Mars, and Jupiter against her back. "Come on out!"

"Die! Die!" The cries came from behind Sailor Moon, where Fighter was facing. Fighter was face to face with the demons, not prepared to strike so soon. A red rose cut across her vision, leading her gaze to a masked man standing atop one of the playground toys.

"Turning a sacred place of learning into a battlefield is an unforgivable outrage." Tuxedo Kamen lectured.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted happily.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Teach them the ABCs of justice!"

"Yes!" She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the brothers. "Moon Princess-" She shouted. "Elimination!" The two men screamed and then vanished, right along with the large statue that was on the rooftop. The dark, evil energy that had been hovering over the Juban district for a while now, seemed to have vanished. "We did it!"

"Damn you! You impudent girls again!" Esmeraude appeared in the sky above them. "Since it's come to this, I'll personally kill you guys myself!" She snapped her fan in half with anger. "Prepare yourselves!" Just as Esmeraude was about to attack, she stopped. She floated in mid-air for a while, then looked back down upon the Senshi. They braced themselves for battle. "Don't get all excited, thinking you've won! You won't get away so easily if we get serious!" With her usual shriek of laughter, Esmeraude vanished.

"She must have been called away..." Fighter said.

"That's fine by me." Jupiter said relaxing.

"Momo!" Sailor Moon said. "We need to take Momo and Chibi-Usa to get checked out."

"We need to find out where everyone is as well." Tuxedo Kamen added.

"This way." Mars pointed in the direction of the school and took off. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter quickly took off as well, but Sailor Moon staggered behind when she noticed Sailor Star Fighter starring into the sky, not moving.

"Uh..." Sailor Moon approached the Senshi. "Thank you again, for coming to help. We're going to untransform and take Chibi-Usa and her friend to get looked at. So uh..."

"Can I come?" Fighter looked down into Sailor Moon's eyes. "I'd like to help out here still, then follow you and come. I'll stay in the shadows so no one can see me. I want to make sure the girl is all right as well. Also..." Fighter's voice trailed off, and she stared even more intently into Sailor Moon's eyes, causing the girl to blush.

"Um, sure. Yes. It would mean a lot." Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter walked off towards the school together.

Once everything was as settled as it could be at the school, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen untransformed, and headed to get some help for Momo. Chibi-Usa was awake and fine, but quiet, while Momo was still unconscious and slumped over Mamoru's back. Sailor Star Fighter remained transformed and followed them from a distance, her mind lost in thought, staring between the girl known as Chibi-Usa and Usagi. If any of them had anything to say about Fighter following them, they said nothing.

Sailor Star Fighter agreed to wait for everyone out of sight, at the top of the building they took Momo into. It wasn't long before she was joined by Mamoru and the two cats.

"Sailor Moon- Usagi- said you were interested to know how the two girls are doing. They're both fine." Mamoru directed at her. "Momo may be staying overnight while Chibi-Usa is free to go home now."

"Oh. That's good." Fighter said. There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Luna spoke up.

"Sailor Star Fighter?" She said it gently. "You've helped and protected Sailor Moon many times. You seem to genuinely care, and not be with the enemy-"

"Luna-" Artemis started. Luna shook her head.

"Artemis, after everything, I really don't think she's a threat. However, I still have to wonder, if this is the case, why can't you just reveal yourself to us and what your mission is here? Things are starting to get serious, and if you truly are an ally, we need to know everything."

Sailor Star Fighter bit the bottom of her lip and cast her gaze sideways, her heart beating fast. She has been so close to leaving, she had to leave in order to achieve what she came back in time to prove, but at the same time, could she really leave now? The Senshi would be fine on their own, wouldn't they? Wasn't there proof of that in her time-line? "I-"

A door squeaked open behind them, bringing the faces of Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makaoto, Minako and Chibi-Usa into the sun's setting light. Usagi walked over and rubbed Mamoru's arm. "So, Momo's officially staying over night like we thought. But that should be it."

"Then, what's the matter?" Mamoru asked noticing the somber look on Usagi's face. She nudged her head in Chibi-Usa's direction who had walked to the edge of the building, hands wrapped around the iron fence, looking out into the city's sunset. She had remained in a dazed state ever since leaving Momo's bedside.

"Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked.

"I will go to the future!" She said abruptly. "I will go to the future and save my mom!"

"What?" Usagi gasped softly. "But how?"

"I'm going to use this key of space-time." The little girl rummaged in her clothing while Sailor Star Fighter could feel her heart give a thump through her own. "I haven't gotten it to work so far, but I think it'll work this time. Please everyone-" The small girl turned. "come with me! Please... please save my mom!"

"A key of space-time?" As Usagi spoke Mamoru walked over from her side over to Chibi-Usa, crouching down next to her.

"Let's all go together." He said.

"Let's go, everyone together." Makoto reassured his words.

"We just have to do it."

"I'm coming, too." The rest of the girls chimed in.

"Yes, after all, we won't know what our enemy is truly after unless we go to the future."

"All of you say it so easily, but..." Luna spoke.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be quite dangerous." Chimed in Artemis.

"What are you saying? Everyone has their hearts set on it already! It's for Chibi-Usa, after all!" Usagi told the cats.

"I'll be going to help as well." The words came quickly, but with no hesitation, from Sailor Star Fighter. For just a little while, her initial plans could wait. Something had been pulling at her from the moment she had met this girl, in her time, and in this time. The future. Destiny. Usagi's destiny. All of it seemed to be wrapped up in this small child from a place called Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century. This must be the moment in time when the Sailor Senshi learned of their so called future destiny... and Fighter wanted to learn of it too.

"What?" The word came from a mixture of voices all around her.

Makoto stepped forward. "We appreciate all your help so far but-"

"But we know nothing about you!" Rei pushed Makoto forward. "Just because you've bailed us out of trouble many times, we still- ah!"

"That-" Chibi-Usa half shouted. "That's my time key!" The child looked down at her own in disbelief, making sure it was still there. Sailor Star Fighter had pulled out her own time key, the one she had stolen from an older Chibi-Usa.

"I'm from the future too." Fighter said. "That is how I know you all already... I know you from my time." Everyone's eyes widened, but the face he sought out was Usagi's. Her mouth was slightly open in disbelief.

"Then..." She started saying.

"No." Fighter cut her off, knowing where her thoughts must be leading her. "I know nothing about what's going on here. I'm not from the 30th Century like this one" He gestured to Chibi-Usa. "I'm from a time before that, but after this... where we were ally's... and... friends."

"That's a lie!" Chibi-Usa said running up to Fighter. "It's impossible to get these keys! I know because... because I stole this one!" She thrust her key into her face. "So you must have stolen that one to from P-!"

"OUCH!" In an almost perfect unison, both Chibi-Usa and Star Fighter dropped their time keys to the ground, grabbing their right hand where a small red mark was visible.

"It burnt me again!" Chibi-Usa said startled.

"No... not now..." Fighter said to herself through gritted teeth, fighting back an on-coming headache. She slammed her eyes shut to block out the stinging pain when a gentle hand touched her shoulder, forcing her eyes back open to look at the owner of the hand.

"Please." Usagi's face was close to her own. "I want to trust you. I do. So please, this time, tell us everything." Fighter looked up into Usagi's pleading eyes.

"It's true." Star Fighter said. " I did steal the time key." Usagi's face dropped, and Fighter could sense everyone around her begin to tense. " I stole the time key from her, some three years in the future, to come back to you." He gestured over to Chibi-Usa and then looked back to Usagi.

"I- I don't understand." She said.

"Neither do I!" Rei shouted. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Just, who, are you?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean you came for Usagi?"

"A little over two years from now, Sailor Moon helped me with something. In the process, we became... very close friends. Sadly, I had to return home and leave her behind. But... I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beauty... her kindness... her smile... I knew she had someone. Her prince. But I couldn't help myself, I went back. I went back to tell her, I was in love with her."

"W-what?" Usagi said quietly. Everyone stared on in silence, not quite knowing how to respond.

"When I told her... when I told you that I was in love with you, I was rejected. I was bitter, and angry, because you never gave me a fair chance. You always... Usagi always, went on about how her future is set in stone, due to her past life, how everything is already destined to be, how we never could have met first.. So, I stole the time key when I learned of it's origins, and I vowed in front of everyone that I would come back and prove them wrong. That I would come back and prove to everyone, and yourself, that destiny isn't set in stone. That I love you... " Sailor Star Fighter made a movement as if to grab Usagi's hand, but instead, she placed it gently upon her own chest and closed her eyes. Usagi moved her arm to shield her eyes from a bright flash of light, but as quickly as she had moved her arms, it had vanished.

"And that you could have loved me..." The voice that spoke was no longer high and female, but a deep male voice... and one she knew well. Slowly, heart racing, breath staggering, Usagi lowered her arm, her eyes widening with a sharp intake of breath.

"Seiya..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Usagi, don't you think you should lay back in bed now? You've been out of bed too long." Luna said in an accusing tone for at least the fourth time.

"Really, Luna, I've only been up a little while." Usagi, who was getting sick of being bed ridden started insisting that she was well enough to be up and about for short periods at a time. And even then people would help her by making her lean on them as she walked. Finally, she had been allowed to get up to change, use the restroom, and bathe without any guidance, though if someone was with her while she wanted to do these things, the still usually insisted on helping. While she appreciated her friends help and concern, it was quite daunting after a while to never be by herself or do anything or herself. Today had been one of those rare moments where she had been left by herself, even if only for a few short moments. She knew a handful of her friends would be back soon.

"You're still very weak, you know. I just worry." The cat lowered her head sadly onto the bed. Slowly, using the furniture as a support system, she managed to make it to her bed by herself after getting up to rinse off and change into a fresh pair of clothing.

"I know Luna." She said, petting the top of the black cats head. "Thank you." The cat snuggled closer up next to Usagi's lap and purred.

At the same time there was a quick knock on Usagi's door before it opened. Chibi-Usa came in with Rei and Minako next to her side. "Dinner should be here in a bit... here's some water." The pink haired girl handed the glass over to Usagi, who set it down without taking so much as a sip. With how much they were forcing her to drink, she grew wary of it. After setting it down, she turned back to the girl.

"Did you just say dinner should be here soon? I thought you guys went down to find something, and something to cook, over an hour ago."

"Yeah, but everyone just finished arguing over what they wanted, and no one but Makoto ended up wanting to cook. So, pizza." Minako said as her and Rei sat down next to Usagi, who sighed in disbelief over her friends.

"Hey, you changed by yourself?" Rei had the same accusing tone as Luna.

"It was agreed upon I could!" She reminded her friend. "I get tired of being in bed all day..." She grumbled.

"I know." Rei said placing a hand on Usagi's leg. "Pretty soon, we'll fix things so you're better. Once we get word from the Queen in Crystal Tokyo."

"I wonder what's taking mama and them so long?" Chibi-Usa pondered aloud.

"Time is a difficult thing." Luna stretched. "And this situation is a pretty delicate one."

"I wonder how the Queen feels... about all this... about... Seiya..." Usagi said softly.

"Well, wouldn't you know the answer to that the best?" Minako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Uh, right. Yes." Usagi turned her head down, focusing on petting Luna's head. Not a moment later the doorbell rang.

"That can't be the pizza, we just ordered it." Minako said.

"Probably everyone else finally showing up." Rei got up from the bed, walking across to the door. "I'll go down and see who else is left-" The door flung open, causing Rei to jump backwards. "What the-? Makoto watch what you're- what's wrong?" Her angry response was cut short when she saw the look on Makoto's face.

"There's someone here to see Usagi." Makoto hastily replied.

"To see Usagi?" Minako asked.

"To see me?" Usagi looked around the room with a quizzical look, then back at Makoto.

"Well, who exactly?" Rei asked, wondering who could cause such an expression on her friend's face. "Wait, is it- is Seiya back-"

"No."

"Then what on Earth had gotten you-"

"She says she has a message for Usagi." Makoto replied. "A message from Seiya."

"What?" The room gasped.

"A message from three years ago."

"Who?" Rei insisted.

"Some woman, named Hitomi."

**Authors Note:**  
Things are finally starting to get to the point where I first started imagining the story, and the first plot lines I worked out in my head. Things are also starting to come to the climax, or what I consider the climax of the story, and then the beginning of the end of this story. I want to take this time and say thank you to anyone who reads my fanfiction, especially those who have stuck with my stories after all this time, of countless waiting for updates. For now, that's it for this story. I have two chapters left until I finish my other story, "The Return of Prince Demando." so I will be focusing now on getting that one done. Then it will be back and forth between finishing this one and "Story Untold" which will be no where near as long as my other two fan fictions. So stick tight. Like I've said, it may take me forever, but I have not forgotten these stories. Please please please comment! The more comments I get the more inspired I am to work faster! Thank you!


End file.
